Dragon of Konoha
by SouryuofHeaven
Summary: One Boring day of my life turns into one of adventure when I get sucked into the TV and Reverted back to my 5 year old self and placed in Naruto's world! NaruXHina OCXPending
1. Prologue: How it All Started

**Dragon of Konoha**

(Sup! This is my new story! It's a self insertion of me into the Naruto world! I'm happy about it so I don't care if you hate it or love it! But I would like you to enjoy it as much as I had writing it.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto ™ or any other anime/ manga where I got the ideas off of.

**Prologue: A Fated Meeting**

I came home from school to find nobody home. 'Damn probably off to play at their bridge club' I thought as I walked into the kitchen to put up my lunch box on the counter. As I walked by I saw a note on the table.

_Dear son,_

_We are off to the bridge club. We won't be back till 5 or so._

'Figures' I thought as I walked up stairs to my room. As I set down my book-bag I walk up to my computer to check my e-mail. "Nothing but trash" I said to my self as I started deleting them from my inbox. I go over to my book shelf and scroll through all the anime DVD's, "Ahh here it is!" I said as I pulled out Naruto DVDs 'These anime and manga are the last things that keep me sane in this fucked up house!' I thought as I put in the DVD to the DVD player. Then suddenly as I pressed play, a big flash of light and everything went dark.

Couple minutes later

"Aw crap! What happened!" I said to myself as I slowly got up from the ground. 'Hmm… I need to clean my room. It looks like a forest…Forest!' I thought as I looked around to see where I was. The only thing that I was able to identify was my prized hunting knife, pocket watch, class ring and my book-bag with everything intact except my school books and binder, "What the fuck is going on here?" I asked myself as I picked up my belongings. After I was done I walked to a river that was near where I was. "Holy shit! I'm back in my five year old body!" Just then, a rustling sound came from the bushes and to my surprise a five year old Naruto jumped out of the bushes and stood in front of me.

"Hey kid! Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing in my secret training spot!"

30 minutes ago, Naruto POV

"Come back here you monster!" a villager yelled as he chased Naruto through the streets.

"I didn't do anything!" he rebutted as he ran away from the ever growing lynch mob that was forming. 'I got to get away from them 'cause this time it looks like they want to kill me!' I thought as he ran in to the forest near the outskirts of town. 'I think I lost them. But just to be safe I better go to my secret spot and kill some time training to become a ninja so I can become Hokage!' I thought as I hurried to my secret training area as I got closer to the training ground I saw a kid my age laying there on the ground, he wore strange clothing that wasn't from around here and also had many things around him. He stayed like that for a couple more minutes. He started waking up.

"Aw Crap! What happened!" a strange kid said as he got up and rubbed his head. Suddenly I saw his eyes go wide, "What the fuck is going on here!" he said to himself as he started picking stuff up 'Must have been knocked unconscious by somebody and robbed.' I thought as the kid continued to put his belonging back into his back-pack.

Soon he was finished and started to walk toward the river near the area "Holy shit! I'm back to my five year old body!" the kid screamed. 'Man! What the hell is that kid talking about?' I thought as I face faulted causing me to reveal my position 'Shit! Oh well, might as well make a good first impression. I jumped out of the bushes, the kid looked surprised

, "Hey kid! Who are you and what are you doing in my secret training spot!"

Back to my POV

I was about to shit myself. Naruto, the Naruto, was right in front of me!

"Are you Naruto?" I asked. This confused him to no end.

"Yeah I am what's it to ya?" he yelled.

"No I was just wondering," I said. Naruto cringed a little, "No, I am not like those damned villagers, I like your spunk Naruto." This relieved and confused Naruto since he has never been complimented on anything in his life.

"And to answer your question, my name I am going to throw away anyways because my parents hate me, so I'll stick with my nickname that my grand parents gave me, Souryu. The reason I'm here is because I was watching TV and next thing I know I ended up here. But what **I** am wondering is why are **you** here?" I asked him. He cringed a little.

"I… I was running away from the villagers that wanted to hurt me because I ran into a lady while shopping for ramen and I made her drop her groceries." He said looking down. I was pissed off that these people! I knew this happened for a long time but just seeing it in person was just making me sick to the stomach.

"Damn those villagers! If it was up to me I would have executed them on the fucking spot!" I yelled in anger.

"Don't! That would mean that I stooped to their level and I would prove to them that I am a monster." Naruto said. (Such wisdom from one so young!)

"You said well" I said as I patted his shoulder, "You know, I was thinking of starting over here and I don't know Konoha so well (lie) and also I wanted a family that actually cares about each other, so if you would allow me to… I would like to take on your family name of Uzumaki!" this shocked Naruto. Slowly the shocked face became one of those pristine and angelic faces that even made my soulless self , from what my friends opinion was from me kicking their ass in Halo 2 mercilessly, to bits. And He showed me one of his true smiles. He tackled me crying tears of joy.

But unknown to us, well only Naruto, there was an old man watching us from his crystal ball smiling at us.

To Be continued.

(Little on the short side but please read and Review)


	2. Chapter 1: New face in Konoha

**Dragon of Konoha**

(Hello people! I was wondering who will be my match in this story. Since I couldn't figure it out for myself, I'm letting you decide!)

(The list is here:

Temari

Tayuya: Still not sure what to do in this case.

Shizune

Ino

TenTen

And Ayame

(Sry for the slow update, Busy with some family business and for preparations for Christmas.)

Well… Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: New Face of Konoha**

"So you actually want to be my family?" Naruto said as He let me go out of the hug, "Why don't you hate me like the other villagers?"

"Well for one, I'm not like the other villagers. Second since I'm not a citizen of Konoha yet I might as well tell you what the others see in you that the others aren't allowed to tell you because of the law the third hokage placed upon the village." I said to him.

"What? What can't the others tell me? What do they see in me?" Naruto asked me.

Somewhere in the Hokage Tower

'Hmm… What does this boy know and this may be bad!' The third Hokage thought as he got out of his seat and started to walk toward the door.

Back to Naruto and me

"How much do you know about Kyuubi Naruto?" I asked him.

"All I know is that he came one day and destroyed half of Konoha before the Yondaime Hokage Defeated him in battle." He told me.

"Well what they don't tell you is that you are a jinchuuriki (**Power of Human Sacrifice)**. Another words the Fourth didn't kill the kyuubi, He sealed the kyuubi into a new born baby with the umbilical freshly cut, so what I'm trying to say is that within you is sealed the Kyuubi no Youko. That's what they see in you and that's why they hate you so much. They needed a scapegoat to relieve their anger on because they are angry at how helpless they became when the great kyuubi attacked!" I told him. Just at the moment his eyes lost their fire.

Naruto POV

'So that's why everyone hates me.' Naruto thought. Tears started to form in his eyes.

"You know Naruto; you're not the only one with this problem." Souryu told me.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yeah but that I'll tell you later on." He told me.

General Third Person POV

"Hello Naruto who is that with you?" a voice asked. Naruto and Souryu turned to see the third Hokage walking towards them, "So Naruto, can you tell me who this boy is?" he asked.

"Hey old man! This is Souryu and he said he wanted to become my family member!" Naruto said, but then his expression turned to that of a sad one, "Why did you lie to me! Why didn't you tell me I had Kyuubi sealed inside me?"

"I did it to protect you." The Hokage said.

"How would it protect me if all it did was cause me contempt." Naruto yelled at the Hokage.

My POV

'I think this is going a little too bad from what I planned. Maybe I should've told him later in life.' I thought as I opened his mouth.

"Umm… can I just hurry up and Sign the needed papers to become Uzumaki Souryu?" I said instantly breaking up the sad aura that was aloft in the air from the talk.

"Uh. Sure if you would follow me to my office to get the needed papers." The Hokage said as he turned around and walked towards the tower. Naruto stared at me for a second before putting on his patented fox grin, "Come on bro! You need to hurry up and come to the tower so you can sign those papers!" he yelled as he ran off towards the Hokage. I sighed 'This is going to be a new start for me and I will make him stronger than anyone else in this world!' I thought as I ran after Naruto, my new brother, to the Hokage's office.

At the office of the Hokage

"There! That's the last of the papers I need to sign!" I declared as I finished my last signature on the large stack of papers.

"Good now your official name is Uzumaki Souryu. Since you are in the same condition as Naruto here, you and Naruto will be moved to a different apartment and both will be given a weekly allowance that will cover living expences and the excess can be spent on anything else you wish to have." The Hokage explained as he filed the papers away.

"Umm… can we have a raise in the allowance so we can buy some better furniture for our new home?" I asked, "Plus, We need some new clothes and I can't just live in this junk alone!"

"I guess you make valid points. Ok. I will give you extra spending money so you can buy more furniture's and extra clothing for your new apartment and life here with us in Konohagakure Souryu-kun." The hokage said patting me on the back, "Thanks for becoming Naruto's family Souryu." The Hokage whispered into my ears as he went back to give us some spending Cash and the keys to our new abode.

"Umm… I have one more request. Could my brother and I enter Ninja academy, if you will let us enter, one year later?"

"Why is that?" the Hokage asked.

"Because I want to know if I can use chakra or not

"Well… this is a new start for us Naruto, and it is mine as well. Lets go get us some clothing and some furniture for our new home!" I said as I grabbed his hand and dragged him off to the new apartment.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 2: Shopping and a theory

**Dragon of Konoha**

(Sup everyone! Well some of you readers voted and here is how it is so far!)

Tayuya-2

Ino-2

Tenten-2

Ayame-0

Temari-0

Shizune-0

(Oh! And some of you thought I should stick with only one POV so I will try it out in this chapter. If you don't like it just tell me and I will go back to multiple POV's. well… Enjoy!)

(And That POV will be my Pov for those who wanted to know ahead of time.)

Previously:

"Umm… I have one more request. Could my brother and I enter Ninja academy, if you will let us enter, one year later?"

"Why is that?" the Hokage asked.

"Because I want to know if I can use chakra or not

"Well… this is a new start for us Naruto, and it is mine as well. Lets go get us some clothing and some furniture for our new home!" I said as I grabbed his hand and dragged him off to the new apartment.

**Chapter 2: Shopping and a theory.**

"Man that was a lot of things you bought!" Naruto said to me as we walked to our new apartment with our new clothes, lots of scrolls and books which Naruto had questions about, and furniture's being brought to the apartment by a few genin teams. Naruto no longer had on Orange jumpsuit. Now he wore a Muscle shirt hidden under a black long sleeve vest (I don't know if they have vests with sleeves but I could care less because it sounds cool.) with a matching pant with an orange strip going over the sewing seams. I now wore a loose fit jimbei top (If you saw Ai Yori Aoshi's first episode showing the clothes Kaoru wore, that was a jimbei) with a sleeveless raincoat (Just imagine Alucard's rain coat from Hellsing without sleeves.) with the insides lined with hidden pockets for scrolls, shurikens, and Kuniaes. And my pant's was just a dark blue hakama. I also wore fingerless gloves on both hands.

"Lets get to our apartment before it gets dark." I said, "Naruto knodded and picked up the pace to walk next to me.

Back in the Hokage Tower

"Hokage-sama, was it alright of you to let that boy be with Naruto?" A silver haired ninja said as he released came through the door.

"Ah Kakashi, how long have you been out there?" The Third asked.

"I just overheard you and the boy talking about holding off on the enrollment of Naruto and himself into the ninja academy sir," Kakashi answered, "And do you think it was alright not questioning tht mysterious boy about where he came from?"

"I don't know Kakashi. In think it was alright not questioning him," the Hokage replied, "But what troubles me is that the boy knows that the Kyuubi is sealed within Naruto."

Kakashi's eyes grew wide as saucers, "How in the world does this foreign boy that's not even a citizen of Konoha and Too young to know, know that the Kyuubi is sealed within Naruto!" Kakashi said in a dead serious tone.

"I don't know, but I want you to keep an eye on him and if you figure anything out come report directly to me." Hokage commanded.

"Yes Sir!" Kakashi said as he disappeared with a puff of smoke.

The Third Hokage sighed heavily, 'now to see if I can get a little more information of the boy myself' he thought as he walked into a hidden room with a crystal ball on a table in the middle. Once he sat down in a chair he held his hands out palm facing the ball and concentrated his chakra into the crystal ball. Few seconds later the ball showed images of Souryu and Naruto walking into their new apartment. "Now let's see what I can find out about you Souryu." The Hokage said to himself as he stared into the crystal ball.

Back with me and Naruto

"Man that was a long walk! It's got to be at least across from where the Shopping district is!" I said as I laid down onto Naruto's couch.

"Hey, how did all my stuff get here so fast?" Naruto asked.

"I think Hokage-sama got some of the Genin teams to move the furniture's and stuff over here for us." I answered.

"Oh, ok." answered Naruto as he closed his eyes, "Hey brother, can you tell me more about yourself?"

Naruto opened his eyes to see Souryu looking through some of the boxes that were labeled kitchen ware, "Uh, Souryu, what are you looking for?"

"Oh, I was just looking for a plate and a cup." I replied as I looked through boxes.

About 10 boxes and several frustrating yells later

"Finally, I found the cup!" I exclaimed as I held the cup up like I discovered the Holy Grail and in the back ground was a golden light with angel's tossing flower petal around. Naruto sweated a little, 'I think I made the biggest mistake of my life becoming brothers with him.' he thought but then a question came to him, " Hey Souryu,"

"I don't want any formalities between family members. I hate formalities because it makes room for people to be arrogant like the damned rich people, except those who earned their spot of respect through hard work and diligence… sorry, went off in to a rant there." I said.

"That's alright, but I just can't constantly call you brother all the time." Naruto Said.

"Well… call me Sou-nii, yeah I like the sound of that. So what were you going to ask me something?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah. Why are you looking for a cup and a plate in the first place?" he asked me.

"Well, I had a theory I wanted to test out but I still need to know if I have chakra or not." I answered as I sat back down on to the couch putting the plate on the table then setting the cup on top of the plate.

"Now the moment of truth, do I have the ability to use chakra or not." I said as I put my hand into a ram seal and concentrated.

Few minutes later

"Hey Sou-nii nothings happening. Maybe you don't have chakra control at all, "…," ,"Hey! Are you listening to me?" Naruto yelled as he reached over to shake me awake. Then all of a sudden my body bursts out chakra that wrapped around me. But that wasn't the reason I was amazed.

"Hey! Why is my chakra two different colors?" I yelled. I knew that chakra should be bluish from watching Naruto constantly. But, but this was phenomenal! My chakra was a blend of dark green and black.

"Wow. That's so cool!" Naruto yelled.

In the Hokage Tower

"This, This can't be!" The hokage said as he kept on looking at the crystal ball to observe, "This boy has more to him than it seems."

Back to Naruto and Me

"Well, now I know I can use chakra." I said as I got off the couch, "Hey Naru-nii, can you fill the cup nearly to the top with some water?" I asked as I opened the window, lucky enough there was a tree branch near the window. I reached out and pulled off a leaf from the branch.

"Naru-nii, do you have the glass filled?" I asked as I walked over to the table.

"Yup" Naruto replied.

"Good" I said as I looked at the water and placed the leaf in the middle of the water.

"What exactly are you going to do?" Naruto asked with question marks over his head.

"Like I told you before, I want to test out my theory about chakra."

"But what does this stuff have to do with your theory?"

"That's a secret." I said, "Now, to see if I can conjure up chakra without seals"

I started to concentrate and sure enough I brought out chakra from my body. It covered my body in a protective envelope, "Wow! I guess once you learn to use it it's like walking or talking you don't forget it! Hey Naruto, you can use chakra right?" I asked.

"Yeah"

"Well try to do the same thing I did, just concentrate on bringing it out." I told him.

"Ok" so he closed his eyes and concentrated as hard as possible. A few seconds later sure enough he started to leak out chakra and it barely stayed around him and shortly dispersed.

"Naruto, it looks like you need to work on concentration and I want us to be in tip top shape before we get accepted into the ninja academy. Therefore for the one year that we stay out of the academy I want us to be educated in everything, and we will train hard so that we don't become weaklings that are just baggages to any group were assigned to during missions. Is that alright Naruto?"

"Ok Sou-nii." Naruto said paling at the thought of having to study and learn boring things.

"By the looks of it you don't like to learn much except learning jutsu's and becoming stronger." I said to him. He just quietly nodded, "Well I'm not going to force you into doing anything you don't want to do but I will tell you now that a village doesn't want a Hokage that doesn't know anything but jutsu's. Plus, I am going to give you an incentive to learning." This peaked Naruto's interest in what I was saying, "I will give you a topic on which to study every other week and you will research and read all there is to know about it and then I would like for you to write an essay on what you learned about the topic. If the paper is correct and approved by me by the end of the week, the next week I will take you out to Ichiraku to eat ramen to eat as much as my allowance allows. OK?"I asked him.

"YES!" was the answer I got before Naruto tackled me to the ground in a bear hug, "I'll study hard and make you proud Sou-nii!"

"I know you will Naru-nii, but first I got to test out something first." I walked up to the cup and held out me hands parallel from each other and an inch or so away from the cup, and once again I concentrated on my chakra to bring it out. (For those who watched/read Hunter X Hunter you know what's going to happen next.) once I brought out the chakra the water started overflowing, the Leaf was moving, impurities arose in the water, the water changed colors, and last I dipped my finger into the water and tasted it, sure enough the water was semi-sweet in it's taste. Naruto gapped at this.

"Cool! Could you teach me how to do that!" he asked excitedly. But I was confused, 'How in the world did this happen? I thought it should only do one of those things' I thought to myself. I thought for a while and then it just clicked.

'Duh! How could I have not seen it! I'm such a dumbass! With chakra you do all the things when nen specifies what type you are or not! With chakra you can materialize things, manipulate, transform, reinforce, and some moves with chakra gives the jutsu a style of emission. I guess the specialization part is the blood line limits only thing.'

"Naru-nii, I will ask you to do the same thing once you can concentrate just as well as I did. But for now your topic for this week is a the shinobi counties." I said to him.

"Aww. Couldn't you tea- "

"As much as my allowance will allow ramen feast at Ichiraku." I said cutting him off from finishing. And sure enough he ran to the bag containing all the books and scrolls. To Naruto's surprise all the scrolls and books were all about specific topics. From the history of Konoha to a small book about cooking and cultures, 'He had this planned out' tears started to fall.

"Why are you doing this for me?" he asked me.

"Well, I'm your family and I don't want you to be a brainless ninja that could get killed at a moments notice but a smart strategic and powerful shinobi that I can push up to the rank of Hokage." I told him. Naruto's eyes teared up even more and He turned around showing me a genuine smile from his heart that made me happy that I had made a good choice in doing all of this.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 3: School and New Friends

**Dragon of Konoha**

(Well after this chapter I will decide on the Pairing for me from the votes and here is how it is so far:

Tayuya-2

Ino-2

Tenten-3

Ayame-0

Anko-0

&

Shizune-0

Please vote if you can. Thank you and enjoy this chapter.)

**Chapter 3: Beginning School and Making New Friends!**

One year Later (I skipped the year between because nothing important happens that you should know about because it will be explained in this chapter.)

It was the start of the Ninja Academy years for the two brothers. Naruto since his training has become less of a prankster and became more reserved and cold except to those he has decided has earned his trust and is quite knowledgeable about everything in Konoha for the most part thanks to all those study sessions and has learned to control Kyuubi's chakra to a certain degree. Everyone stood in rows while the teachers lined up at the front and after a while the third walked up to the podium and began to speak.

"Thank you all for coming here parents and children of Konoha. As you know this is the first step in becoming a ninja to serve your village and uphold its honor and pride, by the looks of it, I see many promising young ninja's in this crowed. Once you step inside you will see a roster showing which class and teacher you will have for the time you are here. That is all and I hope you well in your school years." He said as he left the podium and all the children went to their children and went to talk to some of the teachers.

Naruto looked sad at this when he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He looked over to see his brother smiling.

"Come on Naru-nii! I want to see which class we're in." I said as I took him by the hands and dragged him off into the school and made their way to the rosters. After mowing down a few kids, we reached the rosters. I scanned the roster for our names.

"Hey Naruto! We're in the same class and our teacher is going to be a guy named Umino Iruka!" I said as I looked over to find him missing, "Aww Crap!"

With Naruto (His POV)

"I can't believe we get separated!" I said to myself as I was making my way to the rosters. At that moment I bumped into someone knocking us both down.

"Hey! Watch where you're going there!" I yelled.

"I-I- I'm s-s-s-sorry." The person said. I looked to see a girl with dark blue hair wearing a thick white jacket with hair color matching pants. But what caught my attention the most was her eyes. It was like she had no pupils.

"No I should have been paying more attention." I said as I got up, "hi I'm Uzumaki Naruto." I said as I offered her a hand.

"M-m-m-my n-name is H-H-Hyuuga H-H-H-Hinata." She said blushing like a tomato as she reached out and grabbed my hand.

"Hey have you looked at the class rosters yet?" I asked her.

"N-n-no not yet." She said to me.

"Well I haven't either so lets go look at it together! Plus I want to introduce you to my brother." I said as I grabbed her hand again and went towards the roster.

Back to my POV

I searched around to see if I could spot Naruto, 'I better get back to the rosters to see if he is there.' I thought as I walked towards the roster. As I approached the rostersI heard Naruto's voice.

"Hey Hinata! We're in the same class and so is my brother!" Naruto said. I walked towards Naruto to see that he was with Hinata.

"Hey Nau-nii! I was looking for you." I said. Naruto turned to see me.

"Hey Sou-nii! I want you to meet my new friend. Her name is Hinata-chan." Naruto said pointing towards a blushing Hinata.

"I-i-i-it is nice to m-m-meet you." Hinata says bowing.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Uzumaki Souryu" I said bowing.

"Hey Sou-nii, it looks like all three of us are in the same class!" Naruto said smiling.

"I think we will have a lot ahead of us." I said as we walked towards our classroom.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 4: Graduation and New Teams

**Dragon of Konoha**

(Well I have counted the vote and the winner is Tayuya if you want the counts here they are:

Tayuya-5

Ino-2

Tenten-4

Ayame-0

Anko-0

&

Shizune-0

So the pairing will be NarutoXHinata and OC X Tayuya)

Enjoy!

(I knopw I jump around a lot but there isn't much to the school year.)

**Chapter 4: Graduation and New Teams**

The years in the academy were never dull do to pranks pulled off by me, Naruto and surprisingly Hinata. Hinata has gotten over her shyness after 4 years of hanging out with Naruto and is currently dating him in secret. We were notorious around school as the Prankster three and were most likely to be on the same team. But what surprised many was the fact Naruto was close to becoming the number one rookie except he purposefully failed an exam so he could be in a better team. Naruto became close to Iruka after the first year of being with him in detention for making him have a huge nose bleed with a revised version of sexy no jutsu which didn't cover anything with smoke at all. He also pranked hokage and took a peak at the forbidden scroll and managed to copy a jutsu out of it before he was caught, and to no surprise he copied kage bunshin no jutsu and mastered it the next day.

Iruka walked into the classroom.

"Good morning students. Tomorrow is the academy graduation day! It will decide who is ready to go into the shinobi world and today we will go over henge no jutsu!" He said making everyone groan, "No groaning or you will stay after school in detention! Noww Souryu you first and please no trick. I know you do well in class but could you please take this seriously."

True, I had a grade close to Naruto and Hinata. But I want to relax other than the time I take to train myself and the other two, "Fine sensei" I said as I made a hand seal. In another truth Naruto, Hinata and I no longer needed to use hand seals for couple years since I taught them how to gather chakra through their thoughts. Now it is instinctive and in mock battles we can use ninjutsu and genjutsu faster than a normal shinobi.

"Henge" I declared as my chakra disguised me as a perfect Iruka clone.

"Good you pass. Next, Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hai! Henge!" And Hinata did the exact same thing.

"Good Hinata. Next Uchiha Sasuke" Iruka said as he checked off on his board the grades for today as a pop was heard he looked up to see Sasuke already in henge.

"Good, Naruto your up." Iruka said.

"Well, here goes nothing. Henge." Naruto said as he tuned himself into his Sexy no jutsu. Causing Iruka to fly in the air and come back down with a thud and the blood from his nose became less pressurized and became a steady flow. Hinata, Naruto and I laughed our asses off but Hinata mostly blushed and was upset at Naruto for doing something so shameless… but that's what made her fall for him and help him with pranks.

"NARUTO YOU HAVE DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE EVENING FOR CREATING SUCH A STUPID JUTSU!" Iruka yelled as he shot back up and his head size grew five times its original size.

"Calm down Iruka sensei. Or you'll pass out from lack of blood." I said to him, making Naruto laugh. After that I decided to stay behind and stay with Naruto in detention. Then we got ramen and left for our house.

Next day…

Every one was anxious and nervous as they sat in their seats and waited for their names to be called.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka called.

"Wish me luck Sou-nii, Hina-chan." Naruto said to them as he walked towards the door.

"You don't need luck you'll pass with flying colors." Hinata and I yelled as he gave us a thumbs up.

Naruto's POV

I walked into the examining room slowly and cautiously looked around the room. It was a small classroom for smaller students.

"Ok Naruto, forthis test you will create bunshins of yourself and my assistant Mizuki and I will decide if you pass or not.

"Ok." I said as he put his fingers in across shape, "Hey, Iruka-sensei, I'll do you one even better! Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Iruka was beyond belief that I had pulled off such a high level and forbidden jutsu.

"Naruto… were in the world did you learn that jutsu." Holding out the hitaiate

"Umm… Hokage taught it to me bye" I said as I snatched the htaiate and ran.

Classroom My POV

"I wonder if Naru-kun passed." Hinata said to me.

"Don't worry Hinata, You know he will do good. Believe in him," I said to her making her smile, "Plus I think if Naruto passed he'll give you a good sized kiss on your lips to celebrate." I continued as she blushed like a tomato thinking of Naruto.

Just then Naruto came in and flashed a smile showing them his hitaiate. Then Iruka came in and looked at his board and called me in.

"Ok Souryu, show me your bunshins." He said to me.

"Whatever," I said as I went through three fake handseals, "I invented a new jutsu Nikutai bunshin no justu!" I said as I was covered with chakra smoke and came into view with three other me's in the room.

"What's so different about them?" Iruka asked with no clue about their differences.

"I think this will clarify," I said as I grabbed a bunshin on my right and stabbed a kunai into the head. Blood spattered onto the floor, "My bunshins don't poof out of existence right away, it stays until I dispel them." They all poofed out of existence.

"You pass," The two said as they handed me a hitaiate. Not wanting to see an encore performance.

All in all, we all passed the exams. After a celebration feast on part thanks to the paycheck of Iruka, we ate like kings that afternoon. And got lectured by Iruka on how tough life as a shinobi is going to be. After Naruto and Hinata got over with their good bye hug. They waved each other good bye.

"Hey Naru-nii, I got some extra spending money from the old man and I wanted to get you a weapon as a graduation gift what kind of weapon would you like?" I asked him.

He thought for a couple of minutes as to think what would he like.

"I think I would like metal claws and some for my feet to." He told me and I nodded and thought it was an obvious choice for when he goes into Kyuubi mode.

At the Forge shop.

"Thanks Sou-nii these are the best!" Naruto said as he tried on the claws. The claws were just black gauntlet gloves with the end in a sharp blade like claw forged as fingers.

"But what about you? I want to get something too."

"Ok but I'll pay for it so you don't get thrown out. Ok" I said to him he nodded. I looked around and I saw a chain of shurikens from connected at one point at one end and connected to another at the other end (think of the demon brother's first weapon.) and I saw some scrolls with sealing techniques on it.

"Naruto would you get me that Shuriken chain." I said to him and got the money from him and bought it, as an added bonus I bought myself a scroll of seals. and several kunai with Shurikens.

Outside the shop and on the way to home

"Hey, Sou-nii, what are you going to do with all those weapons?" Naruto asked me.

"Heh heh heh. It's a secret." I said to him and he started pouting, "You'll know when we go on our first mission." I laughed and picked up the pace home. Other than the news that Mizuki was caught trying to steal the scroll of forbidden jutsu's and Naruto making a mockery of the third hokage and Konohamaru, the thirds grand son, nothing intresting happened.

The Genin meeting day

"I can't wait to meet my team mates! Hurry up Kyo or we're going to be late!" Naruto yelled as he started to run towards the academy.

"I thought you were going to pick up Hinata on the way?" I yelled back to him as he slipped and fell on his face.

"Oh man I almost forgot!" Naruto said as he ran over toward the Hyuuga manor. Luckily We didn't meet any Hyuuga's so Hinata was safely able to meet Naruto and I and walked to the academy.

At the academy

Iruka walked in to the room while the girl's, except Hinata, was fighting for the seat next to Sasuke. It was broken up easily by the loud voice of the angry teacher.

"Ok today you will be split up into teams of three except one of team will have four." Iruka explained as he started to name the team number, the members of the team, and the name of the Jounin instructor.

"Team 7 will be… Uchiha sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uzumaki Souryu! Your jounin will be Hatake Kakashi." I shot out of my seat followed by Naruto.

"Change our team!" We both shouted at the same time.

"I'm sorry but I can't do anything about it the third himself made these teams." Iruka explained.

"That bastard of an old geezer's going to pay for this!" We said at the same time.

Naruto turned to look at Hinata, "Don't worry Hina-chan! We candate on the dayes we don't have training or missions!" he said crying and latching on to Hinata.

'so that's why you supported me' I thought as I sweated at seeing Naruuto make himself into a bumbling crybaby.

After that little fiasco, Everyone was on a team and soon everyone except us left with their Jounin instructor.

2 hours later

Everyone was getting restless and cranky.

"Hey Naruto I'm going to the store to get some snacks for us you want anything in particular?"

"No get anything you feel I would like."

"Hey you can't leave!" Sakura yelled.

I smiled at her, "I could give a rat's ass you waste of space (that is what I strongly believe sakura is.)"

She looked shocked for a moment and ran up to hit me over the head when the door opened to show a masked silver haired man with his hitaiate covering his left eye covered.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 5:Intro and True Test

**Dragon of Konoha**

(Hey everybody! If I ever Fall short on any updates Please don't blame me! Blame my under paid, Unappreciated, High stressed teachers of mine for giving me a shit load of homework and What nots. Please enjoy.)

Last time

She looked shocked for a moment and ran up to hit me over the head when the door opened to show a masked silver haired man with his hitaiate covering his left eye covered.

**Chapter 5: Intro's and the True Test**

The silver haired man which I knew was Kakashi came in.

"My first impression of you guys… I don't like you." He told us.

"Who said you had to like us in the first place Kakashi!" I replied back letting myself convert some of my Stamina into Killer Intent making everyone flinch a little.

"Ok… everyone meet on the roof." And he disappeared out of sight in a cloud of smoke.

Everyone but Sasuke looked towards where their Jounin Instructor was. Sasuke on the other hand, stared daggers at me. I could care less about an egotistical bastard. So I grabbed Naruto by the hand and dragged him off to the roof.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked me, "And who the hell is that guy?"

"He's our Jounin instructor and a pervert just like every other adult in the village and if he ever starts reading a book colored orange and says Icha Icha Paradise on it, take it and burn it." I told him. He seemed to get the idea. We continued up to the roof.

Several minutes later

Kakashi, Naruto and I were waiting for Sasuke and Sakura to show up so we decided to play BS. About a quarter of the way they finally showed up and we sat in a deformed semi-circle.

"Alright, since everybody's here, we will start with introductions." Kakashi said. Sakura raised her hand.

"Um… sensei, What are we supposed to say?"

"Well, the normal. What you like, Dislike, and your dreams." He told her. I raised my hand.

"Why don't you start first Sensei." I said to him.

"Ok. My name is…" Kakashi started but I cut him off knowing what he was going to say.

"I know about you Kakashi –sensei a. k. a. Copy ninja Kakashi. You cover your eye because it holds your best friend, Uchiha Obito's, sharingan eye and you are notoriously late to anything because you spend most of your time in front of the memorial of fallen hero's and you read a perverted book written by a legendary sannin, Jiraiya… and your dream is to own all of his books." I said picking my eye and blowing the wax off my finger. He raised his eyebrow at me for a moment.

"Ok. Then I'll start with you."

"Fine. My name is Uzumaki Souryu. I like to train, invent Jutsu's and move only I or anyone I teach can use. I hate People who demand respect from other people, I don't care what social status they have if they didn't earn my respect I will treat them like everyone else I don't respect and trust. I also hate Imo-bitches who clings on to the past and feel's they need to be an avenger… They are bunch of bullshitting ass wipe that need an ass beating, that's why they are so damn weak. They live in the damned past, if they don't let go, they will never grow strong… sorry starting to rant. I also hate people who pick on the weak and down-trodded. I could care less about the value of life… in this business we either kill or be killed so I would rather be on the killing side if you don't mind. My dream… I don't have one but I will be a support to my brother and help him reach his goal no matter what." I said smiling at Naruto who smiled back. Kakashi looked onand smiled under his mask seeing such brotherly love.

"Ok next you blondie." Kakashi said.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like to train with my brother, Eat Ramen with my brother and creating Jutsu's. I hate the same thing as Sou-nii. My dream is to become Hokage and protect this village." He replied. Sauke scoffed at this proclamation.

"An idiot and weakling like you can't be Hokage." Sasuke said.

"Oh, My the great Uchiha Sasuke, the runt of the litter is talking big. Yet he couldn't protect anything precious to him when it counted the most." I said sarcastically. He growled.

"Don't talk about MY Sasuke-kun like that." Sakura said.

"I don't care. If you can't handle the truth, you'll never grow up here. Ms. Baggage." I said pointing to my head. Making her madder than before.

"Next you pinky." Kakashi said.

"My name is Haruno Sakura."

"Also Know as Ms. Baggage" I said making Naruto snicker.

"Shut up! I like stare at Sasuke. My dream is to Stare at Sasuke and Squeal"

'Kunoichi now a dayes are more about love than being a Shinobi.' Kakashi thought.

"Your infatuation with Sasuke is going to get us killed one of these dayes." I told her.

"OK and Your dislikes?" Kakashi asked to keep Sakura from killing him on the spot.

"Souryu."

"Like I care about your opinion Baggage you're probably the worst team mate a guy could ever have. Only if Naruto and I were teamed up with Hinata, we'd be kicking ass everyday of our Shinobi life and Naruto would be Happily married to her in no time." I said making Naruto blush.

Can we get back to topic? Ok Skulking boy your turn."

"Name's Uchiha Sasuke, I don't have my likes but I have many dislikes.I don't have a dream but I do have an ambition… To kill a certain someone and the revival of the Uchiha clan."

"Ambition is a bigger version of a dream moron, and you have the balls to call me and idiot." Naruto said making Sasuke angrier.

"Plus you couldn't kill Uchiha Itachi even IF he let you kill him, Heh, you're that damned weak." I said as Naruto and I laughed our asses off.

"Ok tomorrow we will do a simple mission." Kakashi said and soon he started snickering

"What's so funny sensei?" We asked.

"We'll if I told you this you would flip." He said.

"Oh you mean about the academy graduation beingthe first step in being a genin" I said.

"Or that only nine of us can pass so there is a 60 failure rate." Naruto continued.

"And or is it the fact that you haven't passed a single genin team and forced them to quit being a shinobi that would make us flip?" We asked at the same time creating a stereo effect. This made everyone flip to what we said.

"Where did you hear this from?" Kakashi asked in a serious voice.

"I shrugged, "Iruka-sensei told us about the 60 failure and we sneaked around the thirds place a lot so we hear thing that other people don't."

Kakashi looked defeated, "Fine just show up to training area 7 around 7:00 and don't eat breakfast." As soon as he said this, he made a hand seal and Disappeared in smoke.

Next Day

"Hey Sou-nii, are you sure we don't need to be there yet?" Naruto asked me while I made us some Instant Ramen. It was an hour past the meeting time.

"Yes, I'm sure… Don't forget what I told you about this. This test is only to see if we have any teamwork in our team. So once the test begins, we will ask the two to team up, if they don't we will do it ourselves. Ok?" I said to him serving the ramen to him and me in two even amounts.

"YEh A Du." Naruto said saying it through the insane amount of ramenin his mouth.

"Well, it's about time we go to the training area. Let's go." I said as I put the two bowls into the sink and went out.

As we were walking through the village I saw Naruto staring at me for a while.

"What do you want Naruto?" I asked him.

"Well, I wanted to ask what's with the thing on your arm." He said pointing to my right Arm. Truth be told, I was now wearing a Full arm gauntlet on my Right arm that had seals written all over it and I wore a matching metal glove on me left.

"Don't worry about it… Naruto I know we love to show off but do not show everything we know to the others." I said seriously.

"I know Souryu!" He said to me with a vein popping out.

At the training ground

We reached the training ground with 5 minutes left of the two hour wait seeing that Kakashi wasn't there. We saw Sasuke and Sakura laying next to each other on one of the training logs.

"YOU THREE ARE LATE!" she yelled.

"Three?" Naruto and I said and looked behind us to see Kakashi behind us with an alarm clock.

"Well, I saw an old lady having trouble with her groceries so I helped her out." He told her.

"LAIR." She declared.

"Now, now don't blow a gasket," He looked up at the sun, "Now would be a good time."

He walked up to the middle log and pressed the alarm button.

"Now the test is you have to take at least one of the three bells I have here. Now you can use anything you have on you. Oh, and a word of advice… attack me like your going to kill me if you want to pass. The time limit is when to the time the bell rings, the peole who don't get a bell, one of you will be tied to the pole while you see me eat your box lunch in front of you."

'So that's why he told us not to eat.' Thought Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.

"Start." He said and we all went our separate ways.

I went off into the direction Naruto went, We met up in an open area He brought Sakura and Sasuke with him.

"Naruto good job, Now you two, I got a proposition for you. Since we are mere genin and couldn't possibly win against a jounin, I suggest a coalition between us to get the bells." I said.

"Hn. Why would I group up with losers like you and Naruto. I'll do thing my own way." He said and left.

"Yeah! I don't want to do anything that involves you two in it unless Sasuke-kun is with me." She said and ran after Sasuke.

"Well Naruto, I guess we have to do this on our own." I said scratching my head.

Unknown to us Kakashi was listening in on our conversation. He smiled at the effort we put and walked off to his original position.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 6:The Tests Meaning

**Dragon of Konoha**

(Sorry about the late update for those who wanted it out faster. No excuses. I am not going to Translate the Names of the Jutsu's used, it makes the story go faster. Enjoy.)

**Chapter 6: The Tests Meaning**

Kakashi's POV

'So, these two are the only ones who actually understood the truth behind this test.' He thought as he watched the bothers come to the open field.

My POV

Naruto and I walked till we were about ten feet away from Kakashi.

"You two are foolish to face me directly in combat, though I applaud you for figuring out the true meaning of this test. Oh and I took care of the other two. Saasuke is probably trying to get out of the ground while Sakura is out like a light." He said as he got out his book and started to read.

"Save the lecture for Iruka sensei unless you are disciplining the two idiots that refused to help in any shape or form." Naruto said rushing at Kakashi.

Kakashi was ready to block and implement the thousand years of pain on Naruto but Naruto just smiled and jumped in the air.

"Sou-nii, Now!" Naruto said making Kakashi look forward.

"Ninpo: Jigoku rou no Jutsu," I said as I slammed my hands on to the ground. Kakashi's eyes widened as the ground opened up to reveal ropes with sealing parchments and seals written and covering all of the rope. The ropes attached themselves to Kakashi's arms and legs then continued to wrap around till Any movement in arms and Legs were not possible.

"How do you like that Jutsu Kakashi?" I said as I mved to get the bells, "I specially created that Jutsu for Capture missions. It seals all movement from the afflicted and Steals their chakra and replenishes mine to a certain degree. The rest is sent to hell as payment for the use of their Jailors rope."

"Man that would have been bad if I was caught in it.I should stop reading my book or it'll get dirty." Kakashi said as a puff of smoke came from him and he was replaced by a log.

"Nice. But the best thing is, all of my moves can't even be copied by the sharingan. I have to teach it personally or it won't work, so far the only people I taught it to are Naruto and Hinata. And unless they tell it to you, you aren't getting it out of me and I am not teaching it to that stuck up bastard of an Uchiha and that Bagage of a kunoichi." I said as I signaled Naruto to cover my back.

"Naru-nii, He's hiding in the ground. You know what to do. Kakashi we'll show you what we are truly capable of." I yelled as Naruto put his palms on the ground.

Doton: Tsuchi Kuzushi" He said as the ground around us started to shake and then blasted up creating a column of dirt and soil to fly up. In the pile was a shocked sensei.

"How could you two do such high level ninjutsu without making a single hand seal?" Kakashi asked.

"That's for us o know and for you to never figure out." Naruto and I said at the same time with a foxy grin our face and charged towards his position.

"Raiton: Izutsushi." Naruto said overlaying his palms over one another and disappeared out of sight.

'Damn Where the hell is he.' Kakashi thought as he looked around.

"Don't focus your attention to a single opponent when combating multiple enemies," I said as Kakashi quickly turned to me, "but you should be careful about the the other guy just as much." And I disappeared in smoke.

'A distraction!' Kakashi thought as he looked behind him to see Naruto with his palms almost touching his back, then a blast of electricity bursted from the space between his back and Naruto's palm. Kakashi fell to the ground paralyzed by the shock.

"Don't worry sensei the paralysis will wear off in a couple of minutes. Now for the bells." Naruto said grabbing all three bells from the belt. As soon as he grabbed them the alarm rang.

In the middle of the field

Kakashi walked back and forth in front of the group.

"Naruto, since you have all three bells which you need only one of, you will decide the two that gets the other two bells." He said. Naruto thought for a moment. The first bell he gave to Sakura. She cheered happily. Sasuke got the second one. He just humphed and got glomped by Sakura.

"Is that all?" Kakashi said as he got the rope out from a scroll.

"No" Naruto said passing me his bell.

"What the fuck? Naruto You need to be a genin more than I do." I told him passing the bell back to him.

"But you're no help if you're not a ninja either!" Naruto said pushing it back to me.

"Who cares why don't you both go back then?" Sasuke said, "Plus you'll just hold me back anyways."

"Actually, without them you two should quit being a ninja." Kakashi said seriously.

"What are you talking about we have a bell." Sakura said.

"Well, you two didn't do anything and without Naruto giving you the bell, you would've failed anyways. You Sakura," Kakashi pointed towards Sakura, "You were said to be the brightest in the class. You didn't even understand the true meaning of the test and infatuated yourself in your own desires before caring about the team. And you," He now points at Sasuke, "You believe that everyone will drag you down and just went commando."

"The true meaning of the test?" Sakura asked puzzled while Sasuke raised an eye brow, "What is the answer?"

"The answer is Teamwork. Why in the hell would they put us in a three man cell, or in our case, a four man cell?" Naruto asked.

"But then why is there only three bells?"

"Idiot. So they could break us up. We really didn't need to get the bell to pass. We only needed to show that we could work efficiently as a team." I said as I was glared by Sasuke with a hateful eye.

"Even though we will work individually in time, we still need to work as a team when it comes to bigger missions," Naruto and I said together, "Even though a shinobi who doesn't follow the rule is considered trash, those who don't care about the team and it's people are below trash." Naruto finished.

"Or emo bitches… like Sasuke." I added in which got him really pissed. He took out a kunai and ran at me.

"You can't beat me!" I said dodging. I focused chakra into me gauntlet. The seals started to glow and soon a long line of connected shurikens with a kunai as the tip started to spiral out of the gauntlet. I grabbed the head and launched it at the idiot. He blocked it and smirked. What he didn't know was that I focused chakra into the blade it's self and seals appeared and I changed it's course.

"Sasuke-kun! Behind you!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke looked back but it was too late he was tied up in the numerous blades with the end pointing at his throat. I smirked.

"Who's the weakling now emo-Boy?" I asked him. That's when Kakashi stepped in.

"Nock it off you two! Souryu, please put away the weapon." He said to me.

"Yes, sensei. I decided you earned my respect." I said as I poured chakra into the blade and the seals once again shined and the blade retracted into the gauntlet disappearing from sight.

"Well we will start missions tomorrow so no killing each other we meet on the bridge. Now don't even start again," Kakashi said looking at me and Sasuke ready to draw out our weapons again, "all of you better shape up soon or else I'll take back my choice and Fail you." We shuddered and decided to stop for today.

"Hey Naruto, want to go training once we pick up Hinata or are you going on a date with her?" He blushed at my question.

"I'm going to train with you and Hinata so let's go tell her the good news." Naruto said with a tinge of blush still apparent. We left in a hurry so that we could get Hinata.

Sasuke started to walk away.

"Sasuke-kun want to go out on a date... Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said wlking towards him. He stayed silent and walked faster.

To be continued….


	8. Chapter 7: Start of the C rank Mission

**Dragon of Konoha**

(Hmmm… don't have much to say here… enjoy.)

**Chapter 7: Start Of Rank C missions**

It was a bright and shiny day for Naruto and I. We were now Truly genin class ninja and we were going to start missions today!

"Morning Sou-nii" Naruto said as he passed me in the kitchen to go take a shower.

"Morning" I said as I set up the table.

After the test, we decided to stay at home for one and half hour before going to the meeting spot.

Once we got to the spot we were met with an angry Sakura and an evil stare from Sasuke.

"You two are late again! your no better than Kakashi sensei!" Sakura yelled.

"Actually He is always two hours late anyways we are using this valuable two hours to do something productive instead of wasting time waiting for a late teacher who is depressed and can't get himself out so he reads a perverted book day in and out." I said.

"So you think that waiting for a depressed, perverted teacher is wasting time and not building patience eh?" I sweated, I turned around to see a pissed off Kakashi sensei behind me.

"… Well, getting on to the subject, what is the mission for today sensei?" Naruto asked before something bad happened.

"We are going to go on our first mission today. But I have decided to join our team up with team Kurenai so we sill be going to their team training field before we go to the mission." Kakashi said as he turned around to walk to the training field.

Naruto was deep in thought.

"You know Naru-nii that it's the team Hinata's on." I said to him to bring him out of his stupor.

"That's right! I almost forgot! Let's hurry! Hinata-CHANNNN!" Naruto said grabbing Souryu's hand and mad dashing towards Hinata's location with his built in Hinata-chan radar. Which I duly named because in the academy years, he ran all the way across town into a maze of buildings straight to where Hinata was to save her from some bullies.

Over at the training field

"Ok team, today we will be teaming up with Team 7." Kurenai explained.

'Team seven? Isn't that Naruto-kun's team?' Hinata thought as she looked over to see a big dust cloud heading towards her. At closer inspection with her byakugan, she saw Naruto dragging me at breakneck speed towards her.

Once in the clearing Naruto dropped me and proceeded to dive into the air.

"Hinnnaaataaaa-cccchhaaaaaannnnnn!" Naruto Yelled as he grabbed in his dive and swung around her. Hinata laughed as she hugged him back and laughed.

I looked over to her sensei. In actuality, she's scarier than Kakashi when he's angry.

"Hello Kurenai-san." I said.

"That's Kurenai sensei to you." She corrected.

"No, I don't give respect to those that haven't earned it from me." I told her probably pissing her off to a degree.

"Well, I'm goignto take a nap Naruto, Wake me up when the slow people show up."

"Kay Sou-nii." Naruto replied as he continued to hold on to Hinata.

"Hey asswipe! What the hell do you think you're doing touching MY Hinata!" a Loud-mouthed dog-child named Inuzuka Kiba asked my brother.

"What does it look like He's doing? He's hugging his girlfriend. Duh!" I said waking up from the loud voice he speaks with.

"And stop treating her like property you idiot! She can go out with anyone she wants, and so far, she wants to go out with my brother so butt-out." I said picking my ear.

"Ok that's enough you two. Kiba, Souryu has a point in saying it is Hinata's choice to go out with who she wants, but Souryu, you shouldn't be making enemies among teammates since we are in a team joint mission." Kurenai said.

"Fine" Kiba and I said together.

This is just the moment Kakashi showed up followed by Sasuke and Sakura 5 minutes later.

"Wow, you guys got here slow." Naruto said to the others.

"No You just ran here to fast, Naruto." Kakashi said still not believing his student got here faster than he did. Although that little detour at the Adult book shop on the limited edition Icha Icha Paradise: Volume 5 Autumn Bonanza was well worth the gloating he was going to get later.

"So what's the mission?" I asked. Kakashi straighted up.

"Today's mission is a simple D-rank mission. You are to find these two cats that are owned by the Fire Daimyo's wife." He brought out the pictures of the Fire Daimyo's wife choking the life out of two cats that looked like they were trying to get away fort heir lives, "As added info, the cats name from the left one to the right on is Taro and Michi respectively. If you understand, Mission BEGIN!" he yelled out the last part and we all ran into the forest where the cats were spotted last.

5 hours later

"I got you, you little bastard!" Naruto said getting scratched and clawed by the cat named Taro.

"Team 8 do you read me? We have captured target number one. Over." I said through the head set.

"Team 8 reads you. We have captured target number two. Mission is a success." Shino replied in his stoic voice.

In the Mission debriefing room

"Thank you sooo much for finding my Taro and Michi. I can never repay this debt thank you very much." The Daimyo's wife said hugging the life out of the two crying cats.

"Some how I understand why those two would run away." Kiba said followed by a bark of agreement from his nin-pup, Akamaru.

"Hnh. That cat deserves that treatment for what he did to me!" Naruto said.

"Now, now we got the mission done so we should be happy Naru-kun." Hinata said deflating Naruto's anger immediately, but causing a massive eruption in Kiba's anger.

"You know what Kakashi?" Kurenai said watching the Kiba yelling and being held back by Shino while Naruto was being held back by Sasuke and Sakura.

"No, What?" Kakashi replied as he kept on reading his newly acquired book.

"Kakashi, If you read that kind of smut in front of me, my students or your students, I will personally find every book you own and every book in Konoha and burn it in your face." Kurenai said with a serious face causing Kakashi to quickly put the book away, "Any way, I was about to say that since our team gets along so well, why don't we keep it like this and do joint missions?"

"I have no objections." Kakashi said walking towards the two teams.

"Ok teams 7 and 8, your sensei Kurenai and I have decided that since you six work so well together, we are going to from now on Do missions together if permited."

"WHAT!" We yelled.

"No talking back! We have made the decision and that's final. We will meet tomorrow at Team 7 training grounds to train together. Team dismissed." Kakashi said and disappeared.

Well, this is how things went on for a while.

Until a week later in the Debriefing room

"Hey Old fart! I want a better mission than the ones given to us!" Naruto and I shouted.

"Hey you idiot's how dare you insult Hokage-sama like that!" Iruka shouted and we were on the ground with lumps on our heads from the puch we received from Sakura.

"It's alright Iruka." The Hokage said and Started to explain why we had mission Ranks and all that none sense.

"Do you understand?" The Hokage finally asked us.

"Hey, Naruto, For lunch what should we have?"

"Well, since we had Pork Ramen last time, we should have MIso Ramen this time."

"Can't we have something else for a change?"

"Like what?"

"How about some chinese food, I have a monster craving for Pork fried rice and wonton soup."

"Will you listen to me you two!" Hokage said to us.

" Well, we would if you would give us a more proper job. I mean in the other villages, they probabl;y have Genins already doing assassinations and real shinobi jobs. We want a mission that isn't degrading and an insult to our title as Konoha's proud shinobi's."I said to the Hokage.

He thought this over for a while.

"Fine I will give you a C-rank mission."

"That's what we're talking about!" Naruto and I said giving each other high fives.

"Your mission is to protect a certain individual till he reaches his home in the wave country." The Hokage said, "Would you come in now please."

We looked at the doorway to see a drunken old man there.

"Your telling me that these kids are going to protect me? It's just three useless kids and a midget."

Naruto was pissed at this.

"I'll kill you!" He yelled but Kakashi held him back.

"Idiot what's the point of protecting him if he's dead!"

"Hnh. Fine."

"Ok team we will start this mission tomorrow morning. The meeting place it the eastern gate at six o'clock sharp. Unitl then prepare the necessary items you will bring on this trip."

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 8: The First Ninja Battle

**Dragon of Konoha**

(Nothing much to say here, and enjoy!)

**Chapter 7: First Ninja Battle**

Eastern Gates of Konoha 6:05

"YAWN Where are those two of your students Kakashi-san!" Tazuna asked our Jounin teacher.

"Knowing them, they probably are staying at home till an hour and thirty minutes behind schedule because Kakashi sensei is usually late." Sakura said, "They are that stupid."

"Who are you calling stupid Baggage." Our voices said.

It was fun watching them jump and look around.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You should have seen the look on all of your faces! I should have taken a picture!" Naruto said falling off the tree branch he we were on. I just laughed and jumped down.

"Naru-kun you're so mean! You should have let me join in the plan at least." Hinata said to Naruto pouting.

"I'm sorry Hina-chan, we thought of it while waiting for you guys to get here and you came after everyone else did so it was a little too late." I said to her with Naruto nodding.

"Well, if you guys are done, Lets hurry up and get on the road." Tazuna said.

"Alright LET'S GO!" Naruto yelled and we all started off.

We were walking down to dirt path when Kakashi started to talk about the great shinobi countries and their hidden village Kage's. Suddenly I saw the puddle where the demon brothers hid. I looked over to Naruto who just nodded. Once we passed them the brothers Jumped out and wrapped chains around Kakashi.

"First one down." They said as they retracted the chain and shredded Kakashi. Well, that seemed to be the signal for some of the bandit in the area to come out and attack.

"Naru-nii, I'll handle the Bandits, Kurenai sensei, you protect everyone else."

"Why?"

"Because my new modified weapons haven't been tested yet and it could go after random people and go out of control." I said to her smiling. Then I tapped into my chakra which burst out of me like a black and green blaze which I manipulated into a Face of a demon scaring many of the bandits. I sent some chakra into my gauntlet and like last time the seals started to glow. But unlike last time, once the last seal lit up, a bunch of my kunai shuriken chain came out then I sent chakra into them and one by one, seals appeared on all the items connected. They started to move around like they were alive.

"Now let us see who's the easy prey I said smiling like a maniac.

The chains started to soot towards the bandits and impaled the ones that got in the way and the weapons targets were chopped and sliced in the same manner as Kakashi sensei was.

With Naruto

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Look at this brother it seems this little genin thinks he can take on the both of us!" one of the demon brothers said.

"Don't under estimate me losers!" I said running toward the demon brothers.

"Ha fool! No idiot would run towards us especially when we have the shuriken rope between us!" The both said as they swung at me. They laughed as they thought they got me. But soon that smile turned in to one of shock as they found themselves wrapped around in their own chain.

"What the fuck just happened! What trickery did you use you little bastard?" the Demon brothers yelled.

I showed them their weapon, "I just took them off of you and used your chains to tie you up."

"Damn you!"

"Now I will give you two choices. I let you live and you spill the beans on why you attacked us or I will torture you for the info."

The demon brothers growled but found out that they were trapped.

I looked over top my brother.

"Hey the rest is yours Sou-nii." I yelled to him.

Back to me

'Heh, these bandits were just hired hand.' I thought as I made a bunch of hand seals and ended in one I created, the shinigami seal.

"This is one of my new jutsu's, Shinigami ninpo: Shinibito shibari" I said.

The badits where scared but when nothing happened they started to laugh until they felt something grab on to their legs.

"Now, Show me their leader!" I declared and gripped my hand as I did the bandit leader was hoisted up in to the air by the numerous hands of the dead.

"Now that I know who it is, lie him down." I commanded the hands and they followed by holding him down on the dirt ground.

I sent my chakra through my weapon to drag it back into my gauntlet.

With the others

"What up with that kid? He's killed almost half of those bandits and he doesn't bat an eye." Kiba said as he watched.

"Naruto and Souryu have been hunting food in the forest when they went into the woods to train. Remember when they would disappear for a week or so and come back like nothing happened?" Hinata asked Kiba.

"Yeah, so?

"Well, I went with them on their trip after I got to know them more. They are used to the sight of blood and inputted into their brain of the thin line that shinobi walk between life and death. They put in their mind through having to survive in the wild with out any food or anything bought in stores so they were forced to kill to live." Hinata said, "But all in all, it wasn't a bad experience to have."

'These two are out of our leagues' Sakura thought shaking.

"Then what about those moves that Souryu's using?" A voice said. Everyone looked back to see Kakashi standing there. Everyone stared except Kurenai.

"So are you going to answer?"

"Oh, sorry. He told me that his moves are his originals and he said something about a law with his jutsu's that protects it from being copied by anyone unless he himself teaches them. He also said something about those who learned it are protected by this law to." Hinata explained. The jounins were wondering about it.

Sasuke was Shaking in anger, 'I can believe those two losers are so strong. It must be a trick. I'm better then them! I proved that in the academy.' He thought as he delved deeper into self denial.

Back with me

"Hey Naruto, Want to finish them off?" I asked Naruto.

"Yeah sure. They're going to be sentenced to death anyways. In a cloud of smoke Naruto disappeared.

"Hijutsu: Kitsunebi Kamikaze bunshin no jutsu" Naruto's voice declared as thousands of Naruto's with claws flew up.

Now at this point his claws looked crimson red from the sun reflection. But to Kakashi and Kurenai, they were scared out of their minds thinking that Kyuubi has broken free!

"All the bandits that were impaled screamed in agonizing screams.

"This move is my original and it isn't over yet!" One of Naruto's clones declared as he and the other clones burst into a blue fire. The bandits screamed as they were burned alive.

"This move I created to go with Sou-nii's binding move. My clone pierce you in a non-lethal spot causing agonizing pain and then they burst into fire and finish you off by fire."

Naruto and I exchanged a high five.

"Hey Sou-nii, what should I do about these?" Naruto said holdin up the Demon brothers claws and the shuriken chain.

"Hey, this is just the length to finish my last seal! Thanks Naru-nii." I said taking the chain.

"What about these?" Naruto asked again holding up the claws.

"I think I can make you another weapon that would work with your claw gloves." I said taking them and ripping the claws off. Then I looked at the Hole where the chain used to go.

"Hey Naru-nii, even though Hinata's style is close range Don't you think her attacks need more variation?"

"What do have in mind?"

"I'll talk to you about it when we set up camp."

Then the group walked over to us.

"So how was your first ninja battle you two?"

We shrugged, "We need top do it in a group or it isn't interesting."

The group was shocked.

"I mean, we are supposed to be a team, we're supposed to share the glories and the downfalls together it isn't much of a victory without you guys in the fray. Or so the fuzz-ball inside says, I think he just wants to get revenge or something to put you guys in danger."

Kurenai and Kakashi were a little disturbed about Naruto being able to Kyuubi.

"Well, Anyways, Lets setup camp here. Plus, someone here has some explaining to do."

Kakashi said as he stared at Tazuna and the demon brothers.

The others started to set up.

To be continued…

(I'm sorry if you don't like the bloodlust that Naruto and I have shown in this chapter. But it in my mind this makes it a little more interesting.)

Shinigam ninpo: Shinibito Shibari no justu (**The Death God Art: Cadaver bind technique) –** This technique is an original created by me. It is a technique that gathers the souls of those killed by the people, giving them a corporeal arm to control.

Hijutsu: Kitsunebi Kamikaze bunshin no Jutsu (**Hidden art: Fox-Fire suicide clone technique)**- This was an original created by Naruto, it works along side with My move. He creates clones that attack from any angle and stab their claws into non-lethal, but painful points in the body, then Bursting into fox—fire killing the opponent through intense burning.


	10. Chapter 9:Long Explanations Part One

**Dragon of Konoha**

(Hello! Everybody that's been waiting for this chapter to come out I thank you for your patience with me and I am truly sorry for taking a long time in updating any of my works. bowing down in mercy)

(Now please Enjoy! Oh and there will be a lot of switching POV's in this chapter. You'll understand when you start reading.)

Last time:

We shrugged, "We need top do it in a group or it isn't interesting."

The group was shocked.

"I mean, we are supposed to be a team, we're supposed to share the glories and the downfalls together it isn't much of a victory without you guys in the fray. Or so the fuzz-ball inside says, I think he just wants to get revenge or something to put you guys in danger."

Kurenai and Kakashi were a little disturbed about Naruto being able to Kyuubi.

"Well, Anyways, Lets setup camp here. Plus, someone here has some explaining to do."

Kakashi said as he stared at Tazuna and the demon brothers.

The others started to set up.

**Chapter 9: The Long Explanation part one**

The camp had been set up and everyone was doing their own things. Hinata was with Naruto watching her boyfriend catch fish in his mouth, Kiba and Akamaru were stalking my brother to ruin their date if it got intimate, Shino followed him to stop Kiba if he ruined Hinata's life, Sasuke was sulking somewhere trying to figure out why he was weak, Sakura was trying to comfort him, I was just tinkering and closed to finishing my latest inventions which now only needed a mix of Naruto, Hinata, Kyuubi and my chakra to each of the weapons, Tazuna was sleeping like a log in his tent, and Kurenai was watching me while about to pop a nerve because Kakashi was in deep thinking while he was reading his dirty book.

Suddenly he disappeared and came back with Hinata and Naruto, he looked over to Kurenai who nodded and poofed away. Probably to hold back Kiba and Shino from coming back while Kakashi interrogated us.

He slowly got sat the two down on a patch of grass in which I promptly sat down with.

Kakashi walked across from us and sat down on a stump.

"Ok, you three have a lot of explaining to do." Kakashi said as he stared at us seriously.

"What do you want US to explain?" I asked.

"Everything" He said.

"Now, where to start…" Naruto and I said at the same time.

"Well, you guys can tell me about those weapons and those new ones you took from the Demon brothers." Kakashi said.

"Well, those claws I bought for Naruto after the Genin test at the Academy, and he gave me his money to buy myself the shuriken sword."

"And how in the world does it move on its own volition if it's just a weapon?" Kurenai asked coming out of the brushes with the others.

"Well, I'll tell you everything we know as long as Sasuke, Sakura, Shino, his bugs, Kiba and the mutt of his don't follow us and attempt any funny business because I won't care if they are a teammate, Break my trust and I break something of theirs that has the equivalence of the amount of trust I put on them, which isn't a lot," Everyone sighed in relief, "But it's enough for me to castrate them and or lose an arm or then some."

These words shocked the jounins.

"Ok, you four, don't follow us and stay here because even though I am your instructor, I don't think I can stop them even with the help of Kurenai here." This cause even more shivers to crawl up three of the four students.

"Ok, you four," He pointed me, Hinata, Naruto, and Kurenai, "Lets go to a secluded area."

The five of us started to walk away and soon we disappeared into the woods.

Back in the camp

"Do you think we did the right thing letting them go?" Kiba asked.

"I think they will be fine." Shino said stoically.

Sasuke was pacing around and finally decided to follow the tracks. He was stopped by Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, you heard the sensei's. They told us to stay here."

"I don't care" sasuke said, "I need to know how those two idiots got so strong."

He was about to leave but was suddenly stopped by an insane amount of bugs.

" won't let you disobey the sensei's orders Uchiha." Shino said, "You stay put then ask those two on your own time, Right now it's the sensei's time to ask the questions."

Sasuke snarled at the bug user, but sat back down.

Back with me

"This should be far enough, now explain what the hell those two jutsu's you two used and how did you acquire them." Kakashi commanded.

The three looked at each other, I sighed, "If you must know that badly, I guess we have to tell you." I took a deep breath, "After I became a family member of the Uzumaki clan, I decided to use the time before entering the academy to educate ourselves as much as possible. I got everything while Naruto waited for me to get the material, as you would know."

Kakashi immediately took notice of the innuendo and became slightly pissed. Naruto, Hinata, Kurenai, and I looked at him for a while.

"Well, continue." Kakashi said.

"Well, during those times and during our academy years, my brother and I would go into the forest and to get ourselves ready for the hardships of a shinobi, we would only take the clothes on our backs and whatever ninja gear we had hunted and killed for our food. So that explains why we are used to the sight of blood…" I looked up to see the concerned expression on Kakashi and Kurenai sensei's faces, "Of course Hokage-sama would know of this because he probably kept an eye on us with his crystal ball."

"WHAT!" NAruto yelled.

"What, Haven't you noticed that everything we do is being watched by someone or something and even if the ANBU aren't following us, they appear faster than we could say "busted" and take us straight to the old man and he just sits there like he knows what we did?" I said to Nauto who looked slightly peeved.

"So that's why I Kyuubi sensei didn't talk to me the last few weeks." Naruto said out loud. Noticing what he said Naruto quickly covered his mouth… But the damage was already done, Kakashi and Kurenai got into a more serious tone and expression.

"Naruto, how long have you known about the Kyuubi?"

"Well…"

Naruto POV

'**Hey Kit, Let me talk to your sensei real quick.**' Kyuubi said to me inside my head.

'Alright but don't do anything funny while I'm your out.' I said as I closed my eyes.

Kyuubi's POV

"**AHHH it's good to be out and about! Do you know how fucking long I was stuck in there, Let me tell you puny Humans, It's cramped and I Sniffs himself smell like sewage because of the way those damned villagers treated my little kit," **I said to them mentally chuckling at the fear that shined like a beacon in the jounin's eyes, "**Of course ever since Souryu came and Hinata becoming his girlfriend Hinata blushed My living conditions greatly improved." **I smirked which immediately got Kakashi and Kurenai in to a defensive stance

"**Oh stop it, Do you really think you two pathetic excuse for a ninja could do anything to me?"** I said to them, **"I only came out to explain a few things"**

"Explain what?" Kakashi asked narrowing his eyes but keeping up his stance just in case.

"**As you haven't noticed the great increase in these three's performance and chakra levels and the advanced moves they can do with out breaking a sweat! God you prime apes are so slow!" **I scoffed.

"Well, then, why don't you explain to us." Kurenai said.

"**Well, to make the story short, I trained them."** I told them nonchalantly.

I was on the verge of laughing at the sight of the idiotic jounin's face of astonishment at the information I gave them.

"**Although I hate to admit it, I was helped by Souryu over there"** Souryu waved, **"He educated this clueless idiot to the point that he could be mistaken for a genius"**

'_Hey! That was unnecessary you stupid furball!'_ Naruto yelled inside my mind.

"But that doesn't explain anything on how advanced their moves are and why they don't need to use any seals!" Kurenai said.

"**Hold your horses women,"** Kurenai was about to blow a gasket, **"The reason for that is…"** The jounins got closer, **"Is a secret!"** (God I always wanted to do that!)

The jounins at that point were face down on the ground and I was about to pee myself from laughing too hard.

To be continued….


	11. Chapter 10: Long Explanations Part Two

**Dragon of Konoha**

(Hello, my faithful readers! I know I'm late on my updates for both my stories if you have read them. I am busy with shit loads of school work from the teachers for spring break and I also have a job to do. I know these are excuses you probably read these plenty of times before. But that's beyond the point, and I kinda went off track there for a moment. What I really wanted to say was that I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Oh and this chapter starts with Kyuubi's POV. Enjoy!)

**Chapter 10: long explanations part 2**

"**Hahahaha! I can't believe you primitive monkey's actually fell for that! You guys literally walked right into that one!" **I said in between deep breaths after laughing my ass off.

Kakashi and Kurenai slowly got up from the ground with veins popping up on their foreheads.

'Now you've done it ya stupid fox!" Naruto said in my mind.

What the two jounins were thinking at that very moment…

'I'll KILL HIM!'

Back with Kyuubi's POV

'**Relax kit, I just wanted to play around since you barely let me out! So you could assume it's your own damn fault.'** I thought to Naruto earning me a splitting headache from Naruto thrashing around in my cage.

"**Well, to tell the truth, I don't know why they can do jutsu without seals. All I know is that you have to ask Souryu here." **I stated.

To my POV,

"Souryu, is this true?" Kurenai asked me.

"Yep, but I'm not telling anyone how. Not even for the good of the team. I'll only teach those who deserves to know." I explained to them.

"I order you as your jounin instructor to tell us." Kakashi said with a little force behind his voice.

"No," I replied to Kakashi making him angry, but he didn't show it.

"Why won't you tell us?" Kurenai-san asked me.

"One its too much of a hassle to go into explanation about it and two, even if I told you about it, you can't use and practice it unless I teach you." I said stifling a yawn.

"I'll let Kyu tell you why." I said.

Kyuubi's POV

'**Why the hell am I, the great Demon Kyuubi no Youko, stuck explaining such drabble to pathetic apes like these?'** I asked myself as I sighed a heavy sigh.

'Because you know more than we do because you're a two thousand year old fossil of a demon.' Naruto said in my mind.

'**Shut up brat!'** I thought but fell to deaf ears as it was snuffed out by the loud laughing from Naruto.

'So Kyuubi, are you going to tell them or not?' Naruto said to me.

I sighed again.

"**Ok, you apes, I'll only say this once so no questions afterwards! The reason for why no one can copy Souryu's jutsu and techniques is because of the conditions in the contract that he and the shinigami worked out for a place in his body."**

Everyone except Souryu, Hinata, and Naruto, were shocked to hear this news.

"You're joking, right?" Kurenai asked.

"**I told you, No questions women. But I feel like answering this one to see the shock on your face. No. Haven't you noticed the two different colored chakra in his body when he performs a jutsu or when he activates his weapon?" **I said to them.

They just nodded.

"**The dark green one is his own, I don't really know why it's that color in the first place, but the black one is chakra only a shinigami has. They normally don't use it often because all they do are reaping souls of the deceased. I can't tell you much more than this but I can tell you that this contract allows Souryu to protect all his jutsu, create and use demonic jutsu, and since He has a contract with the shinigami, which means he has ability to create a summoning contract scroll. He gave the complete summoning contract of foxes to Kit, and to his mate,**" Hinata blushed deeply,** "the summoning contract of dragons."**

My POV

"If you can create summoning contracts, what summoning contract did you sign?" Kurenai asked me.

"**Since I'm done here, I don't want to stick around these idiots. I'm going to sleep tell the blonde idiot to not wake me up unless it's important." **Kyuubi told me.

"Whatever Kyu, see ya."

"Bye, Kyu-san." Hinata said.

"**Whatever, just take care that this idiot mate of yours doesn't get himself killed."** Kyuubi said smiling.

I laughed while Hinata blushed.

"Yeah, you still haven't told us who you made a summoning contract with," Naruto said as his body was released from the Kyuubi's control, "Who is it with? Frogs? Dogs? Cats?"

"Nope, no, aaand no," I replied, "My contract is with Ma-ohs (Demon Kings)."

This kinda scared Kurenai and Kakashi, 'I bet they were thinking along the lines of 'How can you talk about such a serious thing so lightly?'.'

In the minds of Kurenai and Kakashi,

'How can he take this matter so lightly?'

Back to me

"Wait a moment, if you have a contract with demon kings, then you can summon Kyuubi whenever you want!" Naruto asked me.

I looked at the Jounins to see them pale.

"No, Kyuubi is a lord of demons. I summon Demon Kings." I told Naruto.

"What's the difference?" He inquired.

"The difference is in the rankings," I explained, "You see, there are rankings between demons the higher you are, the more powerful. On the bottom are the lowly imps and poltergeists. Next are the Oni's, then there are the animals of the summoning contracts, and then there are the animal bosses to those summons. Now come the demon lords who are ranked in power by the number of tails or heads and they govern over certain lands over the world. Now we are near the top, above the demon lords are the six demon generals that were directly chosen by the demon king and serve him unconditionally. Then the demon king, he is the embodiment of every demon and evil contained in the souls of people… I think Konoha is currently the generator of most of his power. But that's beside the point; the contract only allows me to summon the six generals and the demon king himself." I explained to them.

"…"

"You didn't understand a single piece of what I just explained did you?" I asked the wayward brother.

"Nope, not a thing." He said to me.

I just slapped a hand over my face.

"Naru-kun, I'll explain it to you later." Hinata said saving me the trouble of going over it again.

I silently voiced out my thanks to her, she just nodded in reply.

"Well, is that enough of an explanation for you Kakashi and Kurenai-san?" I asked the stunned jounin instructors.

"Yeah. I think that's enough of an explanation for now. We should get back to camp. I'm worried about the others." Kakashi said.

"Umm, I need to talk with Naruto and Hinata in private, could you two go on ahead?"

I asked the two.

They nodded and poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

"Hey, Naruto I need you and Kyuubi's chakra to set the seals in place for Hinata's new weapon." I told him.

"I can't believe you already finished that so quickly!" he replied to me.

"Well, those two brothers did most of the work for me. Now, is Kyu up yet?"

"Yeah he is, he's pissed but he'll do it because you're the only human he kinda respects." Once Naruto finished what he had to say, I handed him the gauntlets I modified and poured Kyuubi's red chakra into the gauntlets.

"There, he says it's done." Naruto told me and handed them back.

"Hey Hinata," I said to her and tossed the gauntlets to her.

"Those are the new weapons for you. I noticed you only use ninjutsu for long ranged attacks and you barely have any of those on hand. So I made those for you. Just put them on."

Hinata complied and put them on.

"Now concentrate and pour some of your chakra into the gauntlets."

She did as I said and lo and behold the seals on the gauntlets flashed for a moment and disappeared.

"What just happened?" Hinata asked me.

"Those gauntlets sap and store chakra inside itself." I explained to her, "Your juu-ken is all that you have to protect yourself with so I decided that if you ever got your tenketsu plugged by another Hyuuga or any other move, you can use the gauntlets for protection."

"But how do I use it?"

"Now let's see," I looked at Naruto for a moment, "Use your Byakugan and try to seal off one of his tenketsu from where you stand."

"Is that even possible?" she asked me.

"Just try it."

She was skeptical at first but tried it anyways.

Hinata POV

'Well, here goes nothing.' I thought as I activated my Byakugan and aimed for one of my boyfriend's tenketsu.

I used a standard strike from the juu-ken style of my family for sealing off tenketsu.

I was awed to see a small shot of chakra from the gauntlet on my striking arm stuck the tenketsu dead on and sealed it.

My POV

"Wow" Hinata said as she deactivated her bloodline limit.

"That's not the only way to use it, Try to use an organ strike on that tree over there." I said and she complied.

She did the strike and a big gaping dent appeared on the tree.

"Hina-chan, that was awesome!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to his girlfriend and hugged her.

"The seals on parts of the gauntlet take and holds in the chakra to the gauntlet and by what you want to strike, the seal acts accordingly, although the closer you are the more potent the strikes become because I put into consideration the fact that chakra dissipates unless used in a jutsu," I started to explain, "So I put the seal of amplifications on the gauntlets so it powers up the strike."

She nodded to show she understood what I was talking about.

"Now, let's go back to camp and get some rest," I said as I headed back to the campsite, "Oh, and on a side note, the seals store up to ten days worth of chakra. Don't worry though, the gauntlet only saps enough chakra that can be spared, if things become dangerous the gauntlets take or release the chakra back into your body depending on the situation."

"Hey Sou-nii, where are my weapons?" Naruto asked me as we walked back to the campsite.

"I'm almost done with it. I'll give it to you tomorrow. I'll be finished with it be tomorrow after noon." I told him.

"Okay, as long as you held it off for Hina-chan, I'm fine with it." Naruto said picking up Hinata bridal style.

"But for now, I think I'll piss off Dog breath." Naruto said with an evil grin on his face.

To be continued….


	12. Chapter 11:On ward to Wave Country

**Dragon of Konoha**

Last time:

"Now, let's go back to camp and get some rest," I said as I headed back to the campsite, "Oh, and on a side note, the seals store up to ten days worth of chakra. Don't worry though, the gauntlet only saps enough chakra that can be spared, if things become dangerous the gauntlets take or release the chakra back into your body depending on the situation."

"Hey Sou-nii, where are my weapons?" Naruto asked me as we walked back to the campsite.

"I'm almost done with it. I'll give it to you tomorrow. I'll be finished with it be tomorrow after noon." I told him.

"Okay, as long as you held it off for Hina-chan, I'm fine with it." Naruto said picking up Hinata bridal style.

"But for now, I think I'll piss off Dog breath." Naruto said with an evil grin on his face.

**Chapter 11: Onward to Wave Country**

Once we got back into the campsite, everyone looked at us. Once they saw us, everyone went back to what they were previously doing. Kiba, a.k.a. dog breath, was fuming as Naruto started to kiss Hinata full on the lips right in front of him, Shino was next to him readying to hold his teammate back, Hinata was enjoying the kiss, Sakura was swooning over how cool Sasuke looked while he was in his thinking pose, Sasuke was probably trying to think of a way to copy my jutsu, Kakashi was reading his porn book, and Kurenai was probably thinking of what transpired during the talk and a way to destroy her fellow Jounin instructor was reading. I just sighed and went into my tent.

"Now, time for me to have some REAL fun." I said to my self as I got to working on Naruto's new weapons, "But… Before I do,"

I looked outside and found Naruto still annoying Kiba.

"Hey Naru-nii!" I called out to him.

"What?" He replied.

"I need to borrow your weapons for tonight, Hand them over." I said to him. He promptly took off his weapons and tossed them to me.

I started to head inside.

"Hey!"

I turned back to jump back as Naruto and Hinata were up in my face.

"We want to ask you some questions, can we come in?" Hinata asked.

"Sure, come in." I replied as I side stepped out of their way.

Inside the tent

Hinata was sitting there uncomfortably while Naruto lounged about.

"So what did you want to ask me?" I asked.

"Well…"

"Is it about my summon?" I asked, by the look on her face, I hit the nail right on the head.

I started to laugh.

"Can't you take this seriously?" She asked a little annoyed.

"Yeah Sou-nii, what Hina-chan said!" Naruto said.

"No snicker it's not that, But I need you two to keep this a secret." I said and signaled them to get closer.

Once they were close enough I started to speak in a whispered tone, "I can't summon the great Ma-oh, I need at least half of Kyuubi's chakra and about a hundred Hokage to pull that off, plus I'm not going on a suicide mission anytime soon." I told them.

"WHAT!" the two were about to say before I covered their mouths.

"I told you two to keep quiet." They both nodded, "No, my chakra reserves aren't deep enough yet, and I'm using the term reserve lightly because look." I took off my top and showed them my chest.

What the two saw was a bigger version of the chakra storage seal.

"I made this seal big enough so I can at least summon him twice. Right know I can only reach up to the Fourth demon general with the chakra I keep in my body. But in this seal I have enough chakra to summon the six demon lords all at once."

To say my brother and his girlfriend were bugged out would have been an understatement.

"Now that you know, I want you guys out of my tent; I need to get some work done," I said to them shooing them out of the tent and closing the entrance flap behind them.

'Now, how to integrate the materials into an effective weapon of mass carnage in a fight? My, my, the choices' I thought, 'Plus with all the seals for my seekers (name I thought for my pseudo-dagger tail weapon.) in this bulky gauntlet. This could provide to be a great weakness.'

Then a light bulb suddenly clicked in my head. Bursting with ideas on optimizing Naruto's and my weapons I secluded myself into my tent and started to work on my new designs.

Next Day

"Ok, every one, rise and shine, time to get moving." Kurenai-sensei yelled with an amplified voice using chakra.

When I looked outside I saw everyone starting to eat breakfast.

"Morning everyone Yawn" I covered my mouth as the yawn came out.

"Sou-nii, you didn't get much sleep much last night did you?" Naruto asked me.

"What gave you the idea?" I asked him back.

"Well, for starters, those huge-ass bags under your eyes," my brother said pointing to my face.

"Shut up and give me some hot water." I said to him feeling groggy, "Oh, and here you go, I finished your weapon. All I need is you to test it so I know it works."

I tossed the clawed shin-guards and gauntlets. He caught it with one hand while using his right foot to hold the chopsticks and continued eating his ramen.

"Thanks" was what I think he was trying to say through the massive amount of noodles in his mouth.

"Tell me when my Ramen is done; I need to get into some decent traveling clothing." I said as I went back into my tent.

Minutes later

"Hey, Sou-nii, if you don't come out now I'll eat your Ramen." Naruto said to me while I was in the middle of zipping up my jacket.

"Coming," I said as I put my boots on and I opened the tent revealing my modified outfit.

Hinata and Naruto just stared for a while. I was now wearing two matching wrist guards (like the one the third wore when he was fighting Orochimaru except the metal piece covered my entire arm from the elbow to the wrist.) with seals of the same type in a matrices of four by three and on my coat was a metal shoulder guard looking thing that once you took a look around stretched back to around the hip area on my jacket covered in seals.

"What happened to your giant arm thingy?" Kiba asked.

"I melted it down to make these." I said pointing to the wrist guard and the metal shoulder and back protector.

"How? I never saw or heard anything while I slept and I'm the closest to your tent." Sasuke said in an angry tone.

"snicker Don't underestimate the power of chakra dumbass, why use fire when you can use chakra to free form the metal?" I replied to the snobby Uchiha.

"Hey Naruto, I want you to pour chakra into your weapon and keep it like that." I said. Naruto complied, "Now, that that's out of the way… think fast!" I said and threw a chakra enhanced Kunai at him. He lifted his arms to guard. As soon as he did blade spikes grew out of the wrist portion of his gauntlets impaling the kunai.

"Holy Shit! What the hell was that for?" Naruto yelled with a stare that could kill.

"I was just testing the new modifications for your weapon. You like?" I asked.

Naruto looked at his weapon, with all the anger gone in an instant jumped around in joy and declaring how awesome it was. I just ignored it and started to get everything packed for the mission to Wave country, whilst I munched down on my breakfast.

"Well, is everybody ready to go?" Kakashi asked. Everybody nodded.

"Ok, lets go, but as we do, Tazuna-san," Kakashi said Tazuna visually flinched, "Tell us why ninja attacked us. We were only informed to protect you against bandits. Upon your explanation we have the choice of aborting this mission or continuing."

So as we went along Tazuna explained everything and used the same trick to get his way and so Kakashi decided to continue with the mission.

In the end we got together and decided to go in a formation to protect the alcoholic bridge builder. Kiba with Akamaru and Shino in the lead because of their abilities, Kurenai and Kakashi were walking next to Tazuna, so that left me, Hinata, who had her Byakugan out to see the surrounding and to check out something extra, Naruto was walking a little bit behind his girlfriend probably admiring her lower assets, and for some weird reason, Sasuke was with us followed by Ms. Baggage swooning over him.

There was a silence between every one for most of the way.

Few hours later.

We luckily didn't meet any enemies for the rest of the trip across Fire country border.

"Come on everyone! We're almost to the ocean." Tazuna said as he looked back to see us a little tired from walking.

"How do you know?" Sakura asked.

"I can smell it."

"Liar." She whispered under her breath.

"Actually as we get closer to the ocean, there is this distinct smell of salt in the air." Tazuna explained, "well, here we are."

Everyone was amazed at seeing the ocean for the first time in their lives, Kurenai-sensei especially.

"Kurenai-sensei, I you've been on enough missions. Why are you so excited about seeing something like the ocean?" I asked.

"I am curious about that also." Shino said. I saw that he was keeping a close eye on Kiba and Hinata.

"Well…" she started blushing, "This is actually my first time seeing the ocean myself, embarrassing enough."

"First time for everything." Shino said sagely.

"I don't see what's so special about the beach and the ocean though." I said.

"Hey, no time to dilly dally, we got to get to my home immediately." Tazuna said, "My friend is taking us by boat."

"Hey Naruto! Hinata! Training time!" I yelled to them.


	13. Chapter12:Fight w the demon of the mist

**Dragon of Konoha**

(Nothing to say much here, SO I'll just get to the part where I let you read the story. Enjoy!)

**Chapter 12: Fight with the Demon of the Mist**

"Sou-nii, now's not the time for training, we have to get to Wave country." Naruto said to me as he looked over to the small boats waiting for us.

"Naruto's right Souryu, We need to get on the boats before they take off." Hinata said with concern in her eyes.

"I know but what training can we do that involves water?" I asked them with a maniacal smile creeping on to my face.

They thought for a moment and suddenly paled as they slowly caught on to what training I was talking about.

"You're not serious are you? Tell me you're joking Nii-san." Naruto said as he looked towards the ocean.

"Plus we don't have that much chakra." Hinata said.

"Whoever said we had to go all the way? I only wanted you guys to go as far as your chakra can take you then climb on to the boat when you got tired. But if you want to go all the way I gue-"

"We'll go with the first method." Naruto and Hinata said in unison.

"Fine, but before we go… both of you, stick you wrists parallel in front of you." I said.

Then complied. I smiled at what I was going to do next.

'Well, if this worked for Genkai in Yu Yu Hakusho than it should work for here too… I hope.' I thought as I showed them a couple of hand seals.

"Ok what I'm about to teach you is going to double your strength and your chakra reserves. Now once I do this jutsu, you will constantly be using your chakra to keep your arms from attaching on to each other and the force that keeps it together will become greater as your muscles grow. This requires you to constantly push out chakra and your muscle to keep the force of your arms and legs from… you know what, I'll let you learn it the hard way." I said as I walked over to them and drew a circle with my chakra around their wrists and ankles. As soon as I finished their legs and wrists snapped together.

"Now focus your chakra to the shackles." They complied, "Now spread your arms and legs."

With a little difficulty they managed to separate their wrists and ankles, and I followed suite by having them do the same to me. But I had done something a little different. I had six of them. Three on my arms and three on my legs.

"Hurry it up you three!" Kurenai-sensei yelled.

"We'll be there in a sec!" I yelled back, "Come on Naruto, Hinata. Training commences…Now!"

I got the boat and started to water walk and push the boat as Hinata and Naruto started their walk towards the others boat.

_About quarter of the way_…

"Wow, with these things on it's harder to do anything with chakra." Hinata said on the boat breathing hard.

"Your...wheeze… telling…Cough… me." Naruto said laying his head next to his girlfriend.

"Here, wheeze I don't want you guys to be down for the count" I handed them couple soldier pills. Once we ingested the nourishing drug we rested on the boat.

_Over with the others (3rd person POV)_

"I didn't know they knew water walking." Kakashi said as he was itching to read his book but afraid of what Kurenai might do to him and his precious book.

'Damnit! If only I had the Sharingan! How can those losers be stronger than me!' Sasuke thought.

'Damn you Naruto for taking away MY Hinata-chan! I'll castrate you every chance I get!' Kiba thought as he looked toward the other boat.

_Back to My POV and about 30 minutes later_

"We're here, welcome to Wave country" our boatman said as we looked on to see a giant incomplete bridge in the mist.

"That's big!" Kiba said out loud.

"Be quiet, if Gatou found out he'd have my head, why do you think I'm not using the motor for my boat and hand rowing it!" the boatman said in a hushed voice.

Few moments later we went under a small bridge into a small forested area. The fog started to clear up and everything became visible. I could see the wooden houses of the fisherman that lived in the area.

Once we got off Tazuna exchanged a few word with the boatman and we were off to Tazuna's house.

'I think Zabuza is supposed to attack…' "Everyone get down!" 'Now'

Instead of dropping to my stomach I poured chakra into the seals on my jacket and thousands of kunai's blocked the twirling sword.

"You know, you're the first person not to get cleaved by my sword brat." Zabuza said as he landed on a tree branch above me.

"I know," I said as I grabbed Kubikiri, "Wow, this is one fine sword! If I'm not imagining things I would come to believe that the former owners of Kubikiri sealed all their emotions and skills in this one sword!"

Zabuza started to laugh, "You know your swords brat I'll give you that. But I have a job to do." As he finished he pulled what looked like chakra strings that were attached to the handle of Kubikiri and it flew back to Zabuza.

…Well, you know how the fight goes, Zabuza does the Kirigakure no jutsu and then kicks Kakashi's ass but this time, Kurenai also gets stuck in the Suirou no Jutsu.

"Well… this is looking bad." Hinata said looking at the situation.

"What are you doing, run!" Kakashi yelled to us.

"Since when does a teammate abandon another? Piss off Kakashi. Now it's our turn to shine." I retorted, "Hey Kiba, Shino, Baggage, and Emo-boy, go protect Tazuna will ya? Naruto, Hinata, let's have some fun."

"Yeah, let's go wild." Naruto said, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

"That's what I'm talking about," I said as I poured chakra in the seals to bring out ten of my Kunai chains five for each of my hands, "Nikutai Bunshin no jutsu!"

"Byakugan!" Hinata said and got into her Jyuuken stance.

"Breaking you three will be my greatest pleasure ever." Zabuza said as he made a Mizu Bunshin.

"Now die!" His Mizu Bunshin said as it charged at the three of us.

"Hey Naruto, I think we should let clones fight clones. What do you think?" I asked as I dodged a horizontal slash by the Mizu Bunshin, "And Hinata, Could you lead the Bunshin while Naruto and I deal with the head honcho?" I asked as I jumped out of the fray and landed next to her along with Naruto in a close second.

"Sure, but give the guy an extra beating for me!" she said as she charged with the remaining Kage/ Nikutao Bunshin towards the Mizu Bunshin who apparently made short work of the Bunshin already around it.

"Ready Naruto?" I asked as I walked over to the edge of the river.

"Anytime Aniki!" My comrade and brother said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Go!" I yelled as Naruto started to concentrate a massive amount of chakra around him, "Suiton: Mizu Nawa no jutsu!" A stream of water started to condense and for what looked like rope around Zabuza.

"Shibare!" Naruto commanded, and the water rope responded in kind as it wrapped itself tightly around the legs and neck of the demon of the mist.

"Now's my turn," I said as I rubbed my hands together and started to concentrate. Soon my right hand along with the Kunai chains arched with electricity, "Now to put my hand on the rope my brother created for me."

Kurenai and Kakashi was kind of afraid because they were connected to Zabuza through the Suirou no jutsu.

"But you guys have nothing to worry about, the electric charge I'm holding right now is ten thousand volts below lethal." I claimed like it was an obvious fact.

"That's not really reassuring…" Too late, I touched the rope of water and as we all know, Water conducts electricity like crazy. Suffice to say even if it was ten thousand volts under lethal, it seriously would have caused your nerves to go haywires and cause muscle spasms and or the failure of functions in vital organs.

But we'll stick to the former in this story so I think you would know what Zabuza, and to a certain degree Kakashi and Kurenai, looked like after the jutsu stopped.

(For those that doesn't have a lick of imagination in them, just think of what an anime character… For example, Keitaro from Love Hina looks like after being zapped by those things Kaolla Su invented in the spring special when the People of Hinatasou Interrogate Shirai and Haitani on where Keitaro is.)

After this Naruto and I had to fetch the two jounin instructors from a watery grave while a masked hunternin (We all know who he is) took Zabuza away.

Kurenai woke up as soon as the masked boy left.

"Where am I?" she asked as she slowly came out of her daze.

"…" She looked intently at me.

"I'm going to get you back for that MILD shock you gave me back there Souryu-kun." She said with an evil face that put Satan to shame, "But none-the-less, I thank you for helping us and saving us from drowning."

"I don't really mind about that, and I'm sorry but that was a necessary evil to accomplish our mission!" I shook my head, "Can we please get going now? Kakashi's heavier than he looks and I think he's gained a few pounds from the soaked clothes."

"Don't worry, from here I know a super fast route to my home. Everyone follow me." Tazuna said as he started to walk off into the mist with everyone slowly following him to get some rest in a real house.

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 13: Promises and Training

**Dragon of Konoha**

(I'm sincerely sorry of not updating sooner faithful readers! I have been getting some complaints about match up with me so just tell me in your review on who I should change the love relation to or keep it the same.I alsonoticed I have been getting less reviews to my newer chapters. I you are logged in as a member, please review and if possible, could you recomend my story to other members?Thank you for Reading!)

Just for the record, I don't own Naruto or any other ideas I used to create this fic..

**Last Time…**

After this Naruto and I had to fetch the two jounin instructors from a watery grave while a masked hunternin (We all know who he is) took Zabuza away.

Kurenai woke up as soon as the masked boy left.

"Where am I?" she asked as she slowly came out of her daze.

"…" She looked intently at me.

"I'm going to get you back for that MILD shock you gave me back there Souryu-kun." She said with an evil face that put Satan to shame, "But none-the-less, I thank you for helping us and saving us from drowning."

"I don't really mind about that, and I'm sorry but that was a necessary evil to accomplish our mission!" I shook my head, "Can we please get going now? Kakashi's heavier than he looks and I think he's gained a few pounds from the soaked clothes."

"Don't worry, from here I know a super fast route to my home. Everyone follow me." Tazuna said as he started to walk off into the mist with everyone slowly following him to get some rest in a real house.

**Chapter 13: Promises and Training**

It took us two hours before we reached Tazuna's house. Once we got there We were introduced to Tazuna's daughter Tsunami, and got Kakashi off my back and into a bed. It was three more hours before Kakashi opened his eyes.

"Kakashi sensei! Are you alright?" Sakura asked as she looked up from some books Tsunami lent to her.

"Yeah but I won't be able to move for about a week. Where are Naruto and Souryu? I need to ask them some questions." Kakashi said as he shuffled under the sheets to get into a comfortable position.

"They went with Tazuna to get some ingredients for dinner." Sakura replied.

"Hngh. I just hope they don't do anything stupid while they're out." The cyclopean Jounin muttered as he fell back into slumber.

Mean while, with Tazuna, Naruto and I…

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said Wave country was poor." Naruto said as he looked around the streets seeing kids and adults a like living on worn out blankets.

"It's because of Gato and his influence in our lives," Tazuna said with a hint of anger in his voice, "That's why I need… no, must build that bridge to bring back hope and courage as well as prosperity to my town."

That's when Naruto ran forward and turned around to face Tazuna and raised his right fist, "Don't worry Tazuna- no- jiichan. I swear on my honor to protect you and make your wish come true. Believe It!" and walked ahead.

That's when I saw a genuine grin on Tazuna's face for a second before he started to shake his head snickering.

"If you think that's just a front brave he's putting up for you, you're wrong." I said as we started to walk again, "If he says he'll do something, he won't stop until it he accomplishes the said goal… That's just how my brother is."

Thankfully we got our shopping done without an incident.

Once we got home Kakashi ordered a meeting with both teams.

"Ok teams, we need to talk about our current situation at hand." He said as he slowly raised his head, " With the combination of my sharingan eye and the MILD shock Souryu gave me, I won't be able to participate in anything for at least a week. I'll have Kurenai substitute for me."

"Talking about the shock, why wasn't Naruto affected?" Sakura asked.

"Because he was smart enough to cover his hands with extra chakra to prevent the shock." I told her, "I'm going to sleep. Naruto, Hinata, when dinner's ready come get me."

With that I left to go rest in the room that was designated to the males.

That night, dinner was a quiet time. There we meet Inari, He was staying quiet for the moment with us so I didn't really care much. That was when I decided to say something.

"You know, we can't be slacking off too much."

"Why do you say that?" Kakashi asked turning his head to me in bed. Everyone else also had a confused look. I sighed heavily, "Because Zabuza's still alive and kicking."

Everyone choked on whatever they had in their mouthes.

"What!" Naruto yelled, "I thought we finished him off at that lake, didn't we?"

"No, he was saved by a hunter-nin just before he sank underwater." I said boredly, "Of course, he won't be able to walk around for at least the same amount time as Kakashi because he took the most electric shock."

Naruto grinned and I saw Sasuke tremble with excitement. Suddenly Kakashi asked for Kurenai to lend her ear and I think that was when he whispered something because then she came back and said to us, "Ok team, since Zabuza is still alive, until the time he comes to strike again we will train."

That was when Inari said, "It's pointless for you guys, Grandpa they're going to die."

"INARI!" Tsunami scolded.

"But it's true, they can't beat Gato no matter what." With that said he ran upstairs to his room.

"I'm sorry about my grandson's outburst." Tazuna said. Naruto wanted to scream at the little kid but Hinata and I stopped him in time. After that fiasco, we decided to go to sleep to prepare for next days training.

Next day in the forest

"So what kind of training are we going to do?" Sakura asked our substitute jounin-instructor.

Kurenai smirked, "You all will be climing these trees… without your hands."

"What the hell kind of training is that!" Kiba asked with barks of agreement from the dog on his head.

(Yiou know what, I'm going t o skip the explanation of the exercise. If you want to know, just watch the show.)

"But sensei, Naruto, Hinata and I already know how to do this." I said to her as she was explaining what we were supposed to do.

"Oh yeah? Show us then." Kiba yelled in anger.

I shrugged, "Sure." And so we started to walk up a tree in a single file line then I went upside-down on one of the thicker longer branches surprising/ angering the people below us, "Is this enough? I can go higher if you want."

"That's enough you three, come down now." Kurenai commanded us.

"Party-pooper." I heard Naruto mumbled along with something of showing up Sasuke.

Once we walked down , or jumped down in Naruto's case Everybody else started to do the tree walking exercise.

'I think it's time we did a little training of our own.' I thought as I signaled for Hinata and my brother to follow me.

"Hey Kurenai-sensei, if we don't need to do this, we're going off to train on our own." I told her. But before we heard a reply, we left the area.

In a clearing several meters away from the others.

"Ok, I decided that during our time here, we need to separate and train on our own." I declared, "Naru-nii."

"Yeah?"

"You and I need to work on creating our own Taijutsu style as well as creating our own list of Jutsu. I also want all of us to have a secondary weapon other than kunai or shuriken with us."

"Why?"

"A Taijutsu expert could explain it better but basically, each person has a unique body structure that suites only certain styles. For example, Hinata is small and lithe hence she if perfect for the gentle fist which asks for those characteristics as well as her bloodlines power, and we aren't guarantied to always have our main weapons with us. The secondary weapon is one we keep with us at all times just as insurance." I explained, "But in your case, I would probably guess Kyuubi could teach you some of his moves. Plus, we will have the upper edge if they think we are weak without our weapons and know all our moves."

"What about me?" Hinata asked.

"I would say learn medium and long-range attacks as well as defense from all types of attacks. Your family is set for close-range but lack in everything else." I said to her, "and with this, we will go our separate ways and discuss our training here once we get home to Konoha." With a nod of confirmation from the two we all walked towards different areas to train.

I decided for my training area to be a small island near Tazuna's house. It was small but large enough for what I was practicing. I decided on a mix between Ranma's anything goes, and Black Cat's Garbell Commando all with the Futai no Kiwami (for those who don't know it, it's a move taught to Sano uses after he meets that evil monk… I like to see it as Strong fist with the organ destroying power of the gentle fist). I also decided to try and find an easier way to summon the demon generals as well figuring out what to have as a secondary weapon.

"I already have plenty of ideas for a list of my own jutsu but I need a secondary weapon. Ahh Hell with it! I'll start with my summons" I said to myself as I brought out my chakra and bit my thumb for blood, "Ninpo Kuchiyose: Makai-Tensei!"

I slammed my bleeding thumbed hand onto the ground and a giant vortex opened up where my hand was and soon six more followed. I waited for a moment and seven identical figures rose up from the vortex. They looked like Guilt from **Chaos Legion** with the exception of the Hakama they wore and their swords were bigger.

"I am Hakai, The Demon General and Swords-master of the six. Who summoned me?" one of them said.

"My name is Uzumaki Souryu and I summoned you to see if there is an easier way of summoning you guys without wasting almost all of my chakra… and I thought you would be one huge entity." I replied.

"When I am summoned, I can be one entity that is as tall as the demon lords but I can split myself into up to seven parts to be smaller. And to answer your former, if you pass a trail we generals give to you, and if you pass, a seal representing ourselves will appear on your arms showing allowing you to summon us for a fraction of the original summoning cost." Hakai replied, "Do you plan on taking my test little one?"

I nodded, "Yes I do."

"You're very courageous for a human child. My trail will be to make me admit defeat." Hakai said as his six other selves dispersed. He quickly got into a fighting stance with his sword as I fell into my own while unleashing Krakken.

"I'll give you a chance to back out right now. Do you really want to take this trail?" he asked me again. I only nodded in reply. What I couldn't see was that Hakai was grinning.

"Then let the fight begin!"

Over with Naruto…

I chose to go off to an isolated river bend as my training ground. I decided to take my brothers suggestion and ask Kyuubi for his help. I hate to ask it from him, but Kyuubi was… is a demon lord centuries older than me so He should know a thing or two.

'Hey Kyuubi, could you teach me your fighting style?' I asked.

'**I could but why should I?' **Kyuubi asked.

'Because it would be beneficial for the both of us.' I replied.

'**So you show some higher ability to think Kit. Come to me and I will teach you an ancient style based off of my people that based itself on stamina, speed, power, and flexibility. All the traits you have'** He replied. Soon I appeared in my mind. When I first came here it was a filthy sewage way, but now it was like an Ancient temple. I walked through the labyrinth of halls to where Kyuubi was.

"So what is the style called?" I asked once I was in front of a giant crisscross of wooden bars with a giant piece of paper with the word seal written on it.

"**There isn't any."**

I was surprised, "What do you mean there isn't one?"

"**Just like I said brat, there isn't one because the style was never named."** He roared, "**The practitioners of this style as well as their students were killed before they could properly name the style at all. I learned the style as I watched these people practiced the style and still remember its elegance and brutality even today."**

"Was it that powerful?" I asked with stars practically shinning in my eyes.

"**Yes kit, it was. Its power and elegance would put the mighty Juu-ken of your mates to shame. The practitioners were mercenaries by nature and I've see one of the masters level an entire city to the ground in three hours with no survivors." **Kyuubi said with a little pride. But most of all, I couldn't believe my ears. THE Kyuubi, the demon lord who hates humans more than anything else in the world other than my favorite food ramen, was actually praising someone? Unbelievable.

"So when do we start?" I asked him.

"**Right now kit."** He said with an evil glint in his eyes. I have a bad feeling on how this is going to turn out.

Back to me

That evening Naruto, Hinat, and I came back to Tazuna's house barely conscious. Naru-nii was pretty dazed, aching all over while his hand and legs looked like they've been chewed on. Hinata was in good condition but was nearly depleted of chakra. I wasn't any better than the two… my clothes were torn to shreds as having cuts and bruises not to mention burn marks all over.

"Oh kami, what have you three been doing? Tousan get the first aid kit fast!" Tsunami said as she dragged us off to the living room to get our wounds checked. The most surprised were the jounin sensei.

"Just what kind of training did you three do?" Kurenai asked as she rushed over to Hinata.

We looked at each other and answered as one voice, "the usual."

Kurenai shook her head in exasperation, "If this is normal for you, I don't want to know what's unusual."

That's when Tazuna came with the first aid kit and handed it off to Tsunami.

"Now let me see your injuries." Tsunami-san said.

"Hinata is just exhausted from over use of chakra, she only needs to rest." Kurenai –sensei said.

"I really don't need anything. Iheal fast so I'll be fine by tomorrow morning." Naruto said.

"Um… Ah… bye!" Naruto and I tried to make a break for the exit but Tsunami-san caught us by the hem of our jacket and sat us down as she took off our shirt, gauntlets, and jacket. She started to rub the anti-bacterial creams on to my arms along with my back along with wrapping them in gauze before going on to my brother.

"Hey Souryu, what's with the tattoo? You didn't have them this morning." Hinata asked.

True, I didn't have any until now. I now had on my upper arm a tattoo seal of a sword (You know what this means.).

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing." I said, "And you should stop worrying about me and worry about your own welfare."

"Well, that should do it." Tsunami –san said as she finished patching up the last wound on my brother, "Now, I'm going to prepare dinner for you guys." She walked out of the living room into the kitchen. I was thinking about leaving and going out to train again when Tsunami-san suddenly popped her head through the door way.

"And you three are staying put and let your body rest."

I sighed in defeat along with Naruto snicker he was thinking along the same line as me.

'I can't wait to go train tomorrow,' was my last thought as I went to bed.

For the next four days, we went to our own training ground and practiced for the most part although we lost some hours of training because of Sasuke, baggage, Shino's bugs, Kurenai, or Kakashi trying to follow us to see what the hell kind of training we did. It was dinner on the fourth day of our own training I was covered in bandages like the last three days while Naruto got off with a few bandages. Dinner was quiet for the most part until midway when Tazuna spoke up.

"Why did you guys decide to continue the mission anyways?" Tazuna asked.

Kakashi was about to talk but Naruto butted in, "Because we would be cowards running away from a mission this good." Naruto was grinning when Inari slammed his hands down on the table.

"Why the hell do keep training? Gato's just going to kill you guys. Always grinning like an idiot… Seeing your face makes me sick!" Inari shouted with tears falling off his face.

"So you think you can mope around thinking you're the hero of tragedy?" Naruto asked, "You don't know anything you bastard!" Inari replied.

'Man when you hear it in person it kinda pisses you off.' I thought as I thought back to last night when Tazuna talked about Inari's father.

"A loser like you can keep crying forever." Naruto said as he let loose a small amount of killing intent as he looked into Inari's eye.

"You can't beat Gato you pathetic excuse for a shinobi!"

That was the last straw on my part. I disappeared and reappeared next to Inari and grabbed his shirt collar and slammed him against the wall. He was about to yell at me to let go but with my free hand I let out chakra into it and formed a pseudo-sword made of overlapping Krakken tips (I'm of course referring to the kunai that is acting as the tip.)

He shut up instantly.

"You know shit of our lives and you have the balls to throw insults at him." I said and I started to use killing intent in every word, "Naruto and I only work to achive our dreams. We'll even destroy civilizations to accomplish our goals. By what Tazuna-san explained about Kouza, your father, he died fighting and protecting what he beieved in, and with this bullshit your spouting from your mouth you dishonor your father. Your pathetic Inari you're a shame of this family and a shame to be called Kouza's son." I dropped him on his ass and he was ran out the door.

"Souryu! You went too far on that one!" Sakura shouted at me.

"Your in no position to admonish my behavior baggage! You're the weakest out of all and even have the smallest amount of chakra out of us and lived in a life of luxury! You don't know true suffering, sadness, or solitude until you live our lives. You don't even know what it is like to lose everyone that you cared for like Sasuke and I have."

"But your Naruto's your family how could you have lost everyone you cared for!" she asked angrily.

"Cause I'm fucking adopted into the Uzumaki Family you bitch! When I came to Konoha I already lost my old family.! That's why I'm training and trying to get stronger so I don't lose anyone like I did ever again!" and I was about to walk up the stairs when I urned around to say, "You know, now that I thought about it. With the exception of Hinata, Naruto, Tazuna-san, and Tsunami-san, I'm surrounded by a lot of good for nothing ingrates." I walked straight to the men's quarter and closed the door behind me.

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 14:changing the outcome

**Dragon of Konoha**

(I have decided to switch the match up to OC x Temari. I decided this to make it easier on my behalf to write the fic with more ease. Now please enjoy this new chapter of Dragon of Konoha.)

**Chapter 14**: **Meetings and Battle on the Bridge**

That night I woke up around midnight with cold sweat running down my forehead. I tried to fall asleep again but I couldn't. I looked over to see my brother's futon was folded and put away in the corner neatly.

"Sou-nii?" I asked quietly as I stepped out into the hallway. I closed the door softly behind me and walked down the hallway to the bathroom to see if my brother was there.

When I reached the bathroom, there wasn't a single light on behind the door and I checked inside but didn't see him in there. That was when I heard something downstairs.

I slowly climbed down the stairs and stopped on the last step. I looked around the corner to see Sou-nii putting on his shoes and slowly heading out the door.

"Sou-nii, Where're you going?" I asked him.

My POV

"Sou-nii, where're you going?" I heard Naruto ask me.

'shit! He wasn't supposed to be up.' I thought as I turned around to see Naruto there.

"I'm going out to train some more Naru-nii. I probably won't be back for the rest of the night."

"Can I come with you?" My brother asked me curiously.

I knew that he won't back down until he get's to go so I sighed in defeat, "Fine, but you need to keep this a secret from the others. Promise?"

"Yeah."

I waited for Naruto to get ready to head out, which didn't take so long because he and I slept in our next days clothes anyway. We headed out slowly and softly and I headed out to where Naruto would meet Haku in the anime.

Once I reached the spot I stopped, "This place will do." I bit my index finger and slid the finger across the tattoo of the sword.

"Makai Tensei: Tsurugi!" I summoned forth Hakai the swordsmaster general.

"What do you want child?" Hakai asked me as he came out of the vortex.

"I needed your advice so I called you Hakai." I said.

"What kind of advice?"

"I was thinking of what my secondary weapon should be."

"Clarify what you mean child." Hakai asked as he sat down to listen.

"You see, I was thinking one of these days we, as in my brother, his girlfriend and I, may go on a mission and out weapons become inoperable I was hoping for a secondary weapon that we could keep on ourselves at all times and can't be detected. What should we do?" I asked him as he nodded.

"You are wise in thinking this child. I think I got just what you need." He said as he slammed his hand on the ground. Suddenly three weapons popped out. One was a crossbow that didn't seem to have a trigger but a strap that held it to the wearer's wrist like Artemis of Devil may cry. The second was a straight blade Katana that was almost as long as Sephiroth's Masamune and at least a foot in width. Its blade was colored red with a black flame going up the spine of the blade. The last one was a Staff with and intricate design which I couldn't describe.

"These are the three treasures of Makai that we generals protect. We can give it to those worthy of our trust and have passed at least two of us and our trails. Since you over qualified for that and I agree with the others who's trails you have passed that you are worthy to possess them." Hakai said happily as he presented the weapons to me.

True, for the past four days I have summoned three more generals and passed their trails. I now had the tattoos for master sealer Kunitsune, Sametake the farsight marksdemon, and Ikari the multiweapon assassin. The tattoos were of a shield, a crossbow, and a cresent moon with an outline of a dagger respectively.

"Can I give any of them to people I can trust?" I asked with a little excitement to my voice.

"Hey, it's not ours anymore. Those weapons are now under your jurisdiction. You can present them to anyone you like. But YOU also have to name those weapons."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You see, the creator of those weapons never had the chance of giving them names because a war erupted in Makai and they were slain, and until now, no one was worthy of wielding them so you have the privilege of naming them." Hakai explained, "Oh, and I should explain what they do. The crossbow has an infinite amount of arrows inside of it and they can be charged with chakra to make them armor piercing or Homing.

The sword allows you to call us for special combination attacks, and the staff can break in to a three piece nunchaku or if feed chakra, can harden that chakra into any weapon within the limit that it is a staff weapon, like a scythe or a spear."

I though it over for a second, "I think I'll let the person who's receiving the weapon declare its name." I said as I presented the three to Naruto, "Naru-nii, choose one and declare a name for it."

Naruto's POV

I really couldn't really decide on which to choose. They were all so awesome.

'**Kit, choose the staff.'** Kyuubi said to me.

'Why?' I asked, 'Its cool and all but I wanted the sword.'

'**Don't you listen you idiot? The staff can form any staff based weapon as long as you give it chakra. It would do you more good than the sword.'** Kyuubi explained, **'Plus your fighting style focused on those type of weapons more than swords so there would be a conflict in our training regiment.'**

'Fine' I said and with a sneer from Kyuubi, he went back into the back of his prison.

"Sou-nii, I'm ready to choose the weapon." I said to Souryu, "I choose…"

My POV

"I choose the Staff!" My brother said and took the staff into his hand, "And I'll name it Yume no Kakera."

As soon as he named it, the staff melted into his skin and disappeared.

"Hey! What the hell just happened?" Naruto asked as he patted himself for the missing staff.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys, these weapons are special and stay inside the owner's body until it's called upon or in given to a new owner." Hakai said as he laughed at how funny Naruto looked when he was patting himself down.

"I guess I'll choose the sword." I said as I grasped the hilt, "I'll name it Chimamire no Yoru."

The Crossbow I decided to hold on until I gave it to Hinata. That night I also summoned Ikari to teach Naruto how to properly use the staff while Hakai teached me how to wield the sword like he did. In the end we slept under the stars.

The next morning we were woken up by Haku. Naruto thought he was a girl and addressed him as such. We talked for a while and when he stood up to leave.

"I'll take my leave now," He said as he started to walk away but stopped in mid stride, "Oh, and Naruto-kun, I'm not a girl. I'm a guy."

I would've stayed and laughed at Naruto's reaction but I needed to give Haku a message so I chased after him.

"Haku, Wait!" I called out and he stopped and turned around.

"Is something wrong?" He asked me with a serene smile that made him look exactly like a woman.

"I know you're the hunter-nin that took Zabuza away during that fight," I said to him. His eyes widened like saucers.

"But I want you and Zabuza to become Leaf-nins." I said as I handed him an envelope, "Open it once you're with Zabuza. I'll tell you the details if you do as the letter in there says."

I ran off to get my brother so we could get some breakfast in our stomachs.

Haku's POV

I would be lying if I said I wasn't shocked. I looked at the envelope and I looked it over. Seeing there wasn't any traps I decided to take this to Zabuza-san and get his opinion on this matter.

Once I was in the room, I saw Zabuza-san standing by the window looking out at the view.

"Zabuza-san, you should still be resting. You're not completely healed yet!" I said to him.

"I couldn't stay in bed any longer." He replied as he reached for his Kubikiri, "What do you want anyway Haku. You were in a hurry to come here. Report."

"I ran into the two Leaf genin that you fought against Zabuza-san," I said to him as I held out the envelope, "and one of them knew I was the one to help you. He also told me to read open it once I was with you. I don't know whether to trust it or not so I came here in a rush to seek your advice."

Zabuza-san took the envelope and opened it and looked inside and read its contents.

Once he was done he handed it back and told me to read it. It read:

_Haku and Zabuza,_

_Gato will betray you after our next battle. If you want proof, come to the bridge two days from now and do not attack my co-workers or Tazuna. Everything will come to light once I arrive. I also want you to think on my offer to become a member of Konoha's shinobi. I'm quite sure that both of you are tired of running from the mist's hunters._

_I'll be waiting for your reply in two days at the bridge._

_Uzumaki Souryu._

"Should we trust him Zabuza-san?" I asked as I finished reading.

"That kid is more than he seems. We'll do as he says… for now" He said to me as I nodded in confirmation.

'Something troubling is headed towards us. I can feel it.' I thought as I stood next to my father figure and looked out of the window.

My POV

We reached Tazuna's house right when everyone has just finished breakfast.

"Where have you two been? You two have been training again haven't you?" Tsunami-san asked as she held the first-aid box, "well, lets see those injures first then I'll have something ready for you two."

It didn't really matter to us because we would take the bandages off once we were outside and training again. So we got the bandages on us and she made us a couple of rice balls and went off to look for Hinata. We found Hinata practicing with her gauntlets and some basic katon jutsu. We told Hinata about her secondary weapon and she practically beamed when we told her it was a long range weapon. We explained what she needed to do and she did so. The crossbow was named, Tenbatsu. While she was fiddling around with how to use it effectively, we found out the painful way that if you concentrate on a spot and shoot an arrow into the air, the arrow multiplies and thousands of them will rain on top of you.

After some slight discussion on the status of our training we went off to train again. I still wondered if the same thing these weapons could do could be replicated with our main weapons. Once I was on the island again I bit my thumb and slid it over the tattoo of a shield.

"Makai Tensei: Tate." I said as light started to bend around me and in an instant shattered to show seven Vixens, (A female fox), in a high priests clothes.

"Hello Souryu, What can I do for you today?" She asked in a seductive voice.

"First I wanted to thank you for allowing me the privilege of wielding the weapons." She blushed a little and giggled, "Second, I wanted to ask you if you and put seals on my body that can mimic what the weapons can do? I don't want to keep Krakken in to my clothing which could be destroyed e or stolen easily. If you do, could you put it on me?"

"Well, I'm flattered and you're welcome, and I very much do have a seal like that or I wouldn't be the Master sealer in the first place. I'll be happy to engrave it on to you. Of course this is a very painful process, do you really want to go though with it?" She said with a playful voice and then changed to a serious expression.

"I'm sure." I said to her, "I need all the strength I can get to support Naru-nii and to help him reach his goals."

She gave me a serene smile, "Kyuu-chans vessel is lucky to have you as a family member. If you weren't a human, I would take you here and now, but, that would be against the contractor's will so I'll wait till you ask it of me." she winked, "Now where would you like the seals to be?"

"All over my upper body where I don't have a seal." I replied.

"Well, find someplace flat and take your upper clothes off and lie down on your stomach. We'll start as soon as you give me the signal."

I found a perfect place near the center of the island with a small stream going through it with some fish inside. Before I did anything I caught a small pile of fish and then took my shirt, jacket-vest, and gauntlets off.

"I'm ready." I said as she came through to where I was.

I lied down on to the ground, "I left you a thank you gift over there once you finish." I said pointing to the pile of fish, "Lets do it!"

Soon I blacked out from the shear intensity of the pain.

Over with Naruto

"Hey Kyuubi, When can we move to more advanced moves?" I asked as I was once again in the temple called my mind to be tutored in taijutsu.

"**Well, you have done well for a young flea bag kit. So I'll be generous enough to teach you the next set." **He said to me. I was about to jump up in down in joy when.

"**Under one condition. Hurry up and give a name to this taijutsu style. Something elegant."** He said with a sinister smile.

"I don't know, how about Shinigitsune ryu?" I asked.

"**Hmm… Death fox style subtle yet threatening. I like it!"** Kyuubi said with a roar of approval,** "Here is the new set. NOW GET TO IT!"**

I started to go through the moves contained in it.

'I wonder how Sou-nii is doing now.'

Back with me

I slowly woke up feeling sharp pain though out my body. The pain was unimaginable when it started and it was still unimaginable. I barely got up before I fell back. But I was caught by someone… or something.

"So you're finally up. You're the first person to be able to get up on the same day as the sealing. Everyone else would either, die from the pain, go into a coma, or sleep for a month." Kugitsune said.

"Oh and thanks for the thank you gift." She said and kissed me on my cheek.

"do you have anything that will dull the pain so I can move around?" I asked her with a blush on my face.

"Sure." She said as she brought out a parchment and placed it on my back, "That seal should speed up the healing process, but it will still hurt for a day or so."

"Thanks." I looked up to see it was evening, "I better get going now. If I stay any longer everyone will worry."

"If you need anything, don't be shy and call me." She said and disappeared.

I came back to the house and sat down in my seat. Naruto was bandaged and lying in a futon in the living room. I soon followed him in a separate futon by Tsunami-san. Then ten minutes later Hinata was in another futon next to Naruto by Kurenai.

"Ok, YOU three are staying here and recover. I swear you three are going to be the death of us." Tsunami and Kurenai said at the same time.

So for that night and next day we decided to meditate although I think Naruto was playing chess, shogi, go, or annoying Kyuubi to give him a new set for his taijutsu.

Now it was the morning of the third day it seems Hinata and the rest except Naruto went off to the bridge.

"Oh, good morning boys. The others went to the bridge. They thought you two could use the rest." Tsunami told us.

'Shit. I better get there quick.' I thought as I shot out of bed and ran out the door.

"I hope those Kakashi or any of them did anything stupid. Although I have to say Shino has a straight head." I said to myself as I jumped from branch to branch in ten minutes I arrived at the bridge. Things did not look good. Haku and Sasuke were fighting while Zabuza and Kakashi watched.

I decided to butt in with a flash bomb and appear in the middle.

"Hey Zabuza, didn't I specifically say NOT to attack my co-workers and Tazuna-san in the letter Haku should have given to you to read?" I asked with anger apparent in my voice.

"Yes, and we followed it to the dot. Except your "Co-workers" decided to attack us so we had to defend ourselves." He said to me.

"Well, it's probably safe to assume the one who attacked you was Kiba, Emo-boy Sasuke, and or Kakashi."

"Hey! Why is it only us three!" Kiba yelled.

"Because Kurenai-sensei is cautious in performing her actions, Hinata already knew I was supposed to meet them here, Sakura's too weak and in a sense a dee-de-dee (YES! I love that line! However this phrase is a copywrite of Carlos Mencia of the mind of Mencia and I do not own it) and Shino is the same as Kurenai-sensei." I explained.

Zabuza started to laugh, "Man, did you hit the nail on the head. The truth is the three you mentioned were the ones who attacked us first."

"Figures."

"So when do we get to see this proof of yours?" he asked me with great interest.

"So are you going to believe me?" I asked him, "Because everything I wrote in the letter is the truth. All you need is some patience and a little genjutsu to help out.

Then Naruto finally appeared from the fog with a smoke bomb.

"Well, Naru-nii, what took ya so long?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Well Two of Gato's guards came to abduct Tsunami-neechan and said that once they did they were to come to the bridge and make sure to kill the weakened Zabuza and his partner because they were too expensive," Naruto explained, "and so I got rid of them."

"Quite impressive. I should have gotten rid of you useless ninja's a long time ago," Gato said from across the bridge and in front of him was and army of lackies, "Demon of the mist, what a joke! More like a baby devil."

All his lackies started to laugh with him.

"I told you." I said to Zabuza, "And I think I'll let you have the pleasure of killing him. Just make sure you make him suffer really god before killing him."

"Hmph. So you told the truth." Zabuza said, "and I'll consider your idea kid."

"Then hurry up and go." I yelled.

"Shut up brat I'm going!" Zabiuza said as he unsheathed his sword and charged. As Zabuza butchered Gato's lackey and stood bleeding from the cuts he got from them. Gato ran away until he got to the end of the unfinished bridge.

"So I'm a baby devil at best eh Gato? I'll show you the true Demon of the Mist!" with that said we got to see Zabuza chop off both of Gato's arms and let him squirm and then cut off his head. Soon Zabuza collapsed from blood loss.

"Well, that's the end of this village's problems." Kakashisaid as he sat down.

"Well… not exactly." I said as I pointed towards the angry crowd.

"You guys are relaxing too soon! You killed our cash cow. Now we'll just ransack the village for everything its worth!" they all charged with a battle cry but stopped when an arrow landed in front of them. We looked back to see everyone from the village being led by Inari.

Naruto, Hinata and I looked at each other, "Well, I guess if we don't protect the village

We won't get paid. Plus I'm worried about Zabuza."

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto said as he made six clones.

"Byakugan!" Hinata slid into the jyuuken chance.

"Tajuu ninpo Kuchiyose: Makai tensei-Tsurugi to Ansatsusha!" I slammed my hand down onto the ground. Seven slashes surrounded the crooks as well as seven votexes from the ground. The slashes opened up to show a lightly armored dragon/human hybrid with glowing disk-like orbs on both arms, as you know his name is Ikari. And from the vortex came out Hakai with his sword in ready position.

"Don't let a single one escape alive!" I said to the two demons charged.

To be continued….

(I know this chapter sounded a little off but this is what I got. Oh and some explanations for some things in this chapter should be done. I will also give translations of the weapon and summoning names.)

**The three Makai weapons:**

The three weapons were created by a Master Makai forger whose name has been forgotten for centuries. As it was explained by Hakai, before he could name his weapons the forge master went off to help in the war that rose up in makai but was slain in battle. The three weapons were handed down from Makai Generals to new generals as time went by. And it was their choice to present the weapons as gifts to those that the generals thought were worthy of wielding them. The three makai weapons consist of a crossbow, a long sword, and a staff.

**The crossbow: Tenbatsu (heavenly punishment)**

This weapon was created for those who needed a long-range attack style. The crossbow has an unlimited amount of arrows inside so the user isn't burdened by the worries of having to carry extra-ammunition. The user can also add chakra to it and with his/her will power to change the arrows into homing arrows or give the arrows armor piercing capabilities. Also if the user has a good sense of imagery and can calculate where his/her enemy is, she can charge the arrows with chakra and shoot it up into the air and the arrows will multiply and rain down on the user's enemy's position.

**The Long-sword: Chimamire no Yoru (Bloodstained night)**

Created specifically for a user with the summoning contract for the demon king. This sword can allow the user to call upon one or more, depending on the situation, demon generals to create attack combinations that will help overwhelm the enemies and cut them down to size.

**The Staff: Yume no Kakera (shards of dreams)**

This staff that is currently wielded by Naruto as a secondary weapon is considered to be the most useful out of the three weapons of makai. The main reason for that is because of its versatility and adaptability to certain situations. The staff can break up into a three segment Nunchaku or the user may send chakra into the staff, which then hardens the said chakra into any staff based weapon. Another words the weapons created this way must have a long staff like grasping area for example a spear is acceptable, so is a scythe, and if you have enough chakra to pull it off… even a giant zambatou (horse cleaver) is possible.

**The Demon Generals…**

So far I have introduced you to four of the six demon generals. Each has been hand picked by the Ma-oh himself. There are a number of conditions they must fulfill to stay in that position. But each general presides over at least one or two summoning families. For example Hakai the demon swords-master presides over the frog summons I think you guys can figure that one out. In this segment I will go into a little detail about the generals.

**Demon general #1: Hakai (destruction)**

He is one of the older generals still serving under the current Ma-oh. His swordsmanship is the greatest in the world and in Makai. Hakai always has his face hidden away with a faceguardand wears only a chest plate and armguards for protection. He wears a Hakama like a samurai and has long steel gray hair. It is rumored that his sword was self forged and has never been broken or had any need of sharpening since it was first made. He is also the first line of defense when the demon king is attacked. His Tattoo seal is of a sword.

**Demon General #2: Sametake (no translation)**

The sharp shooter who is famed in Makai for being able to hit any and all of her targets as well as being able to do so while shooting several thousand arrows in rapid succession. She is reclusive and is an ideal candidate for assassinations in which you don't want to be spotted. She wears a traditional Japanese archer's attire and has an eye-patch over her left eye. She is rumored to have lost her left eye when one of her rivals attacked her after suffering a humiliating loss to a challenge she proposed herself. Her weapon of choice is a 5 foot long crossbow which she claims is made out of a rare ebon Oak tree that grows in only certain areas of Makai. The length of the bow piece of the cross bow is at least 7 foot in length. The point is she is very deadly with a crossbow, and/or a bow and arrows. Her Tattoo mark is obviously a crossbow.

**Demon General #3: Ikari (anger)**

He is said to be the most loyal of all the Ma-oh's subjects. He is the one that carries out the Demon king's orders. His weapon is a special creation that was said to be an earlier product by the same maker of the three weapons of Makai. The weapon looks like a glowing disk-orb at first but changes into a weapon of the user's will. He was an outcast throughout Makai because he was a halfbreed of a dragon mother and a human father. The reason his loyalty to the Demon king is unwavering is because this was his first position of power in which people respected him for and was appreciated for his work.

His Tattoo is one of a full moon with an outline of a dagger in the middle.

**Demon General #4: Onmyo Kugitsune (No translation)**

She is, by what she declares, was Kyuubi's childhood friend. She was chosen to this position because of her extensive knowledge on seals of all types. If you need a specific seal, she'll probably know it. She wears a high priest's clothes to show off her status but fixed it to show off her feminine assets. She is usually seen making her seal parchments which each contain a different attack or defense inside. She normally is in her hybrid state in which she looks like a human but is obviously not by the 8 white tails and pointy fox ears. So far she is the only one showing an interest and a possible crush on Souryu. Her Tattoo is of a shield.

**Naruto's new Taijustu style: Shinigitsune ryu (Death fox Style)**

This style was created before shinobi's were big and mercenaries were hired to get jobs done. Kyuubi learned of this style when he was still young and watched the practioners of this nameless until now style. The style basically was built upon the behavior of foxes and modified for bipedal organisms. This style was, by what Kyuubi states, "the most devastating and elegant" taijutsu style ever created. This is a lot coming from a human hating demon fox. Although how it died out is still a mystery but by what Kyuubi says… the practitioners were murdered by some group because it was too powerful.

And finally the last segment

**Ninpo Kuchiyose: Makai tensei (The ninja art of summoning: Demon world ascension)**

The summoning words uttered by those who have a contract with the Demon King. When first done it wastes a lot of chakra and is quite hard to do. That is until you go through the trails of the Demon Generals in which each general will give you a challenge and a condition on how to beat the challenge. Those who pass are awarded the Tattoo seal as proof of the victory and may now summon them at a fraction of the cost of what the amount originally was (of course I'm talking about Chakra here.). As you beat each trail, it becomes harder and more grueling to complete. Of course some say these trails are an easy way of training as long as you have the nerves or knowledge to beat it as well as the amount of chakra it takes to summon them again.

(Thank you for reading this new chapter of Dragon of Konoha it has been my pleasure to create this fic for those who liked my work so far.)


	16. Chapter 15: Enter Gaara!

**Dragon of Konoha**

(Please R&R. Thank you and Enjoy.)

**Last Time:**

Naruto, Hinata and I looked at each other, "Well, I guess if we don't protect the village

We won't get paid. Plus I'm worried about Zabuza."

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto said as he made six clones.

"Byakugan!" Hinata slid into the jyuuken chance.

"Tajuu ninpo Kuchiyose: Makai tensei-Tsurugi to Ansatsusha!" I slammed my hand down onto the ground. Seven slashes surrounded the crooks as well as seven votexes from the ground. The slashes opened up to show a lightly armored dragon/human hybrid with glowing disk-like orbs on both arms, as you know his name is Ikari. And from the vortex came out Hakai with his sword in ready position.

"Don't let a single one escape alive!" I said to the two demons charged.

**Chapter 15: Enter Gaara!**

The demon generals started to slaughter the mercenaries left and right while Hinata, Naruto and I picked off the rest with the help of the shadow clones. Soon all the men were dead. Everyone cheered when Kakashi had to ruin the mood.

"Hey team, celebrating is fine and all but, what are we going to do about the bodies?"

"No worries I said to him and looked at the two generals, "I'll allow you to feast on their bodies. They don't deserve a burial. Eat them and their souls to writhe in pain and suffering for all eternity in your stomachs."

With that comment the Hakai lifted his mask slightly and Ikari took off his muzzle. They started to eat the bodies one by one. Everyone looked away as they heard the bones crunched and muscles torn apart… well, I watched it along with Naruto.

"It's soo disturbing and yet I can't look away," I said as I ate some popcorn and passed it to Naruto who just stared on, "Popcorn?"

Naruto grabbed some and started to munch on it, "The only lesson out of this is to never piss you or those demon generals off."

The feeding frenzy lasted for about several minutes before the last man, Gato, was consumed.

"Thanks for the food." both of the summons said before Hakai put his face mask down and Ikari put his muzzle back on then bowed to me and disappeared. The bridge was a total mess, uneaten body parts were scattered around as well as the clothes of the mercenaries. I sighed as I knew I was going to have to clean all this mess up. So I called upon the seal misteress.

"Makai tensei: Tate" I said and she appeared.

"What can I do for you today, Sou-chan?" she said seductively bending over to show me as much cleavage as possible. I wondered on why she said my name with the –chan suffix but I decided to wonder about that later.

"Ikari and Hakai left a mess and I was wondering if you have any seals that could help me clean it up fast." I said to her as I pointed behind her. She looked over and face-faulted at the mess.

"Those two never were good with table manners and cleaning up after themselves. Alright! I think I have something to help… but it'll cost you." She said with a glint in her eyes. I kinda had a clue on what she was going to ask but I was stupid to ask her anyways.

"What's the price?" She smiled evilly.

"You're going to out on a date!" I was quite surprised. I thought she was going to ask me to take her in bed.

"Fine. I'll summon you when the time of the date starts." I said to her as she jumped up and down merrily clapping her hands. Then, she glomped tackled me to tell you the truth, it felt good.

"Ok! I'll wear my best clothing for you!" she said finally getting off of me and went back to Makai. But then I had this fleeting felling I was forgetting something.

'Crap! I forgot about Zabuza!' I thought as I looked over at the fallen form of the former seven swordsmen of the mist. Luckily, Haku was looking over the extent of the injuries he had suffered. Our group rushed over to him.

"Hey Haku, how is his condition?" Naruto asked as Haku started to take out the various weapons lodged in his body.

"Surprisingly, all the weapons missed his vital spots and he's just unconscious from blood loss. If we bandage him up and let him rest for about a week, I think he should be fine." He told us as he brought out some gauze and disinfectant as well as stitches and some light green liquid which I guessed were painkillers.

That night we partied all night on the death of Gato. Haku stayed with us while Zabuza was asleep for the next week or so. With the renewed vigor and courage of the village people, the bridge only took two more weeks to complete. During that time, we trained some more and I finally passed another general's trail. She was a brawler by the name Muteki. Her trail left me very low on chakra and I needed to pop soldier pills like M&Ms.

With her tutelage in the martial arts I was able to complete my style. Hinata learned from Haku some suiton Jutsu as well as some medical jutsu. Sasuke, Sakura, the two Jounin, and Kiba tried to spy on our training but we always bout time by using Kage/Nikutai bunshin to throw them off. Shino just trained in what he was proficient as well as collect some of the bug species that lived here on his free time.

After the bridge was finished, there was a festival held for its christening.

I took Kugitsune to it as the price for her help. Apparently Hinata and Naruto decided to have a date also so we did a double date.

"Thank you for everything you did for our country, Shinobi of Konoha." said one of the men from the village, "We are here celebrating the christening of our new bridge and also to give it a name."

"So what's the name of the bridge?" we heard from one of the people in the crowd.

"How about the great Naruto bridge?" I shouted out, "If Naruto didn't give the courage to stand up and fight to Inari, none of you would have stood up for what is right. The bridge can be a reminder of the courage that has been brought back on that day."

Naruto was blushing immensely as everyone cheered and made that the name of the newly formed bridge.

"Now that I think about it, we don't have a name for the river that the bride goes over either." The man said.

That was when Tsunami and Tazuna-san stood up and said, "How about the Great Souryu River?"

Everyone cheered in acceptance for it.

"Hurray for the dragon of Konoha, Uzumaki Souryu. Hurray for the fox of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto!" The villagers yelled in praise of us.

'I thought they had a name for it already' I thought but decided to go with it and NAruto and I later decided we liked our nicknames so we stuck with it while we stayed there.

The next day we set out to head back to Konoha with our newly acquired ninja's Haku and Zabuza. It took us about a week to get back.

Once inside the village the cold stares at Naruto and I started again. I looked over to Zabuza and Haku who had a questioning gaze in their eyes as the looked at the stares and at us.

"Well, we have to write report to Hokage-sama so you guys are free for the rest of the week." Kakashi said, "And since it was your idea to have them join us, Souryu, you will report directly to Hokage-sama before you leave."

"Come on Zabuza, Haku. I'll take you to see Sarutobi-jiisan." I said as I walked on with Hinata and Naruto behind Zabuza and Haku.

"The demon lover and the demon are back." One of the village women whispered to another.

"Why couldn't they just die on the mission and let us live in peace?" The other village woman replied.

I stopped, "If your going to talk behind our backs, you could be a little more courteous and talk where we can't here you ya old hags."

"You can't talk to us like that you demon lover. Go away and rot!" the women yelled.

I started to laugh, "You know, I was just going to walk away and let it go but I think I'll take out some pent up frustration on you for a while." I said as I turned and slowly walked toward her while pouring out a heavily concentrated amount of killing intent at the group of women. Then I felt a tug on my shoulder and saw the hand belonged to my brother.

"They're not worth it, just let it go. We need to take those two to see Jii-chan." He said to me. I turned around to the now frightened women.

"You better be lucky that your 'demon' saved your pathetic live." I said as I turned and walked toward the tower.

In the tower

Naruto and I ignored the glares by the Anbu guards and barged into the office of the Hokage. When we went in we caught the old man sleeping on the desk with a pile of paper around him in his sad attempt to hide his slacking off.

"YO Hokage no Jii-chan." Naruto yelled as he slammed his hand down the edge of the desk waking him up.

"Huh-wah… Oh Naruto, Souryu. What do I owe this meeting for this time?" He asked us.

"It's not for us," I said as I pointed to Zabuza and Haku, "It's for them."

Soon we explained the situation and had Zabuza instated as a Jounin and Haku as a medic- anbu.

"Now the only problem is where they will stay." Jii-san said as he took a long drag from the smoke pipe.

"How about me and my brother's house?" I said. Everyone stared at me like I was crazy.

"What, the house you gave us has three extra guest bedrooms, and It's kinda pointless to have them because no one except Hinata here will visit us."

Jii-san sighed in defeat, or was it a sigh of lament at the attitude of the villagers. Either way, they were going to stay with Naruto and I. When Hinata and Naruto left to show Zabuza and Haku around the village I stayed behind.

"Hokage-sama, I need to warn you about something." I said as I got on a serious look that I developed over the years. Jii-san caught on quickly.

"What is it Souryu?" He asked me.

"During the Chuu-nin exam this year, I suspect, no, I know for a fact that Orochimaru is coming here." I said to him. He was shocked.

"How do you know this?" He said in a serious tone.

"I know because of an ability I have that lets me see into the future (lie) and there are spies in all our shinobi branches so this may be dangerous." I said to him, he signaled me to go on, "He is the leader of the newly developed Otogakure no sato and for now I know two, Yakushi Kabuto and Akadou Yoroi. Also I know that he is here for one Uchiha Sasuke. He wants give him a cursed seal and use him as his new body with the kinjutsu to transfer his spirit to the recipient"

The Hokage blanched at this, "So he completed the kinjutsu huh."

"Another thing I know is that the Sunagakure is on this scheme to. That's all I can tell you," I was walking toward the door when I stopped, "But don't disqualify the sand teams, Naruto and I may be able to make a few allies of some." I quietly walked out the door closing it behind me.

So for the duration of the three week period before the Chuunin exams, Naruto, Hinata, and I trained in our individual ways while doing menial tasks in the form of d-rank missions. Zabuza and Haku taught us a little of what they knew and we went on with our daily lives. Several days later Naruto and I were walking down the alleyway when we noticed a giant rectagular box following Naruto.

"Come on out you three, we know it's you Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon." Naruto said as we turned around to see a three colored explosion come from the box.

"cough cough cough I think you used to much powder in that Udon." Konohamaru said as he stood up and padded himself down of the excess powder that got on him.

"So what do you want today Konohamaru?" Naruto asked as he put him hands behind the back of his head.

"Naruto-niichan, you said you would play ninja with us today." Konohamaru told him.

"Oh yeah, but I'm on a busy schedule today so I can only play for a little while," Naruto said to the children, "I'll be the ninja and since I'm bigger than you three, I'll give you guys a head start. Go!"

So the three Kids and I started to run ahead when Konohamaru ran into Kankuro.

"Owie." Konohamaru said before being lifted up by the hem of his shirt.

"That hurt you little brat." Kankuro said as he gripped tighter.

"Kankuro stop it and let the kid go." Temari said from behind, "If he finds out…"

"So what, he's not here is he?" Kankuro said with a grin on his face, "and brats' like these pisses me off."

"Let him go ya girly-man." I said as I moved forward to protect Moegi and Udon.

Kankurou looked at me with anger.

"What did you call me?"

"I called you a girly-man. I mean what kind of boy wears make-up on his face unless he's goth or emo." I replied angering him some more.

That was when Naru-nii showed up.

With Naruto

"Hey you make-up freak, let go of Konohamaru." I declared as I ran towards them.

Kankuro now had a nerve poping out of his head.

"You the second one to call me that you bastard, I'll let this kid go, But first, I'm going beat him to a pulp." Kankuro said.

I ran to block it but with these blasted limiters on me, I wouldn't make it on time. Then Kankuro stopped his fist mere centimeters away from Konohamaru's face.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," Sou-nii said with a smirk on his face, "especially if you don't want to be riddled with holes from Krakken."

True to his words when I could see aniki's weapon glinting and writhing behind him as if they wanted to tear him to pieces.

"Let him go Kankuro." A voice said. We all looked up to a tree to see a kid about our age with flame red hair and a giant gourd on his back.

"**Be weary of him kit, I can smell Shukaku all over him." **Kyuubi said in my mind.

'Shukaku?' I asked.

"**He's a demon like me. Although he is the weakest being the ichibi but he has the biggest blood lust out of all of us. And from what I can sense, he's messing with the boys mind because the seal is incomplete. I think your brother already knows."** He said to me. I looked over at Sou-nii and saw a smirk go across his face as though he had expected this to happen.

'What is that look on Sou-nii's face, it almost as if…'

"**He expacted this to happen?" **Kyuubi said with a smile on his face, "**Your brother knows more than he lets on."**

I just stared at my brother and tried to digest the information.

Back to me

I smiled as Gaara made his appearance. He disappeared in a whirl of sand and appeared in front of Kankuro.

"Listen Gaara, I-I wasn't going to do anything to this brat. He bumped into me first."

Gaara stared at him. It shut him up none the less.

"You're an embarrassment to the village," He stared at us, "I apologise for my brother's unruly conduct."

I waved my hand, "Don't worry about it, Gaara. But I would like to talk with you over lunch, my treat." I said as a signaled him to follow. I patted Naruto on the back and whispered.

"Naruto, he's like us, but he was tossed into the darkness. I need your help to get him back into the sunlight." I looked over to see him hesitantly nod, "Naru-nii, I will explain why I know what happens once everything is over."

He seemed to have bought in to this because he became his same old happy self again.

"Come on Gaara, lets go get you some ramen." Naruto said to the silent jinchuriki.

"What is ramen?"

Naruto became that shocked person in that one painting… (can't remember the name of it so screw it.)

"What kind of hellhole do you live in?" He said grasping Gaara's hand and blasting towards Ichiraku, "I'll show you the food of the gods."

At Ichiraku

We entered the stand when Teuchi-ojisan looked up from the newspaper.

"Well, well, well, look who showed up. It's our number one customers." He said to us as we took a seat and he looked over to Gaara and smiled, "and it looks like they brought a friend. So what do you boys want?"

"Give me twenty large miso ramen O-chan." Naruto said in an excited voice.

"I think I'll have two of your lunch specials oji-san."

"…" Gaara stared at the menu, "I'll have the chicken."

"Coming right up… Ayame, keep the boys company will you?" Teuchi said to his daughter in the back.

"Ok, Oto-san." Ayame said as she started a light conversation with us while the father cooked our ramen. Soon our orders were filled and we started to eat.

I looked over to see Gaara hasn't touched his food yet.

"Come on Gaara, it's good," Naruto said to him giving him the fox smile of his.

Gaara slowly picked up some of the noodles with the chopsticks and slowly ate it. Then he picked the bowl up and tasted the broth.

"It is very delicious. Mother says she likes it a lot." He said with a small smile.

"Atta boy." I said giving him a light pat on the back. Lunch then became a silent event since we were busy eating out lunch. Once we finished our meals we took a walk to the training grounds. We stopped to take a break in our secret training spot for a break.

"Why are you two being so nice to me?" He asked us in a serious tone.

"We demons have to stick together ya know." Naruto said making Gaara's eyes widen.

"So you guys are just like me?" He asked us.

"I have Kyuubi sealed in my stomach." Naruto replied. Gaara looked at me.

"I'm the same in the sense I'm, hated and shunned by the village for being with the demon." I said, "Although I think having a contract with Ma-oh would count in the least."

Gaara held his head for a moment, no doubt his "mother" wanted him to ask something.

"Mother wants proof of your contract." He said to me in his monotonous voice.

"I shrugged and lifted the sleeves to show my tattoos of the generals, "is this enough? Or do I need to summon one to appease your 'mother'?"

"Mother says summoning one should be sufficient." He told us.

"Fine." So I did the usual routine and summoned Kugitsune.

"Hello Sou-chan. Can I do anything for you today?" She asked as she latched on to me.

"Actually there is, Kugitsune, I would like you to meet the container of Shukaku." I said as I pointed to Gaara. She stared at him for quite a while before dropping into a laughing fit.

"Yeah Cough that's snicker him alright" She said as she composed herself and looked at me, "I think I know what you want me to do. He can't sleep because He's running rampant in his mind right?"

I nodded.

"So you want me to complete the seal."

I nodded again, "I also want you to try and do something about Naru-nii's seal too."

She looked over to the others.

"Well, It's going to be easy with Gaara's seal… But Sadly I can't do anything about Naruto's. The best I can do is merge them both to create a hanyou."

"Well, that's up to Naruto. So lets hold off on that." I saidas I looked over to Gaara, "How about you, do you want to sleep for once in your life?"

"Will the sand act like it is now or will I never be able to use it again?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it. The sand will still do whatever it does like it does now." Kugitsune said assuringly.

"Then I will do it." He said before being covered in hundreds of parchment paper that soon bored into his body leaving the markings all over his body. With a howl of pain, the markings started to converge at the kanji for love on his forehead.

"Thanks" Gaara said before passing out and falling into restful sleep.

(I know I should write more… but I'll be cruel or something close and stop right here. I hope you liked this chapter because I felt I rushed through it a lot.)


	17. Chapter 16: Romance and Jealousy

**Dragon of Konoha**

(Note: This starts with Temari's Point of view. Enjoy,)

**Chapter 16: Romance and Jealousy**

I opened my eyes to a bright light. I saw the sun and a clear, blue sky. I felt really comfortable but sat up anyway. I looked around to get my bearing and found myself in a field of flowers. I liked flowers since I lived in an area where they were far and few. I decided to lay there for a while, when I felt a pair of strong arms feeling me up. At first I thought of swatting them off and beating the shit out of whoever was feeling me up.

"So what do you think Tema-chan?" I heard when I turned to my left I say that kid that was talking to Gaara. My body soon shivered under his hand gliding over my skin. I moaned in pleasure as he lightly kissed my neck. I turned my neck further to look at his face. When our face met, I became lost in his eyes. His eyes burned with a strong passion, and the longer I looked into his eyes, I felt myself become hypnotized by their charms. He closed his eyes and started to lean in closely as I started to do the same.

"Yaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrggggggghhhhhhh" I screamed as I sat straight in my futon sweat rolling down my entire body.

"Temari, sis, it's five in the morning and I'm trying to sleep. Shut up!" Kankuro reproached me as he slammed the door to my room close.

'It, it was just a dream?' I thought as I sighed in relief, "Thank goodness."

I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep but all that kept popping up was that boy. I was now frustrated.

"Damn it! I only met him yesterday and he's stuck in my mind." I said to myself as I got up and got dressed. I looked over at the clock on the wall which read five fifty- six.

'Well, I got nothing else better to do than stay here all day. Might as well walk around this village to see what they got."' I thought to myself as I picked up my battle fan and headed out the door. After a while of walking through the park and streets, I found myself liking this place. Everything was lush and green unlike my village where everything as far as the eye could see was sand. I was walking through the park again to get back to the hotel when I saw him.

The boy that plagued my dreams last night. He was talking to his blonde brother and a girl when he saw me and waved.

Break point

Naruto and I woke up earlier than usual that day for some unknown reason. Since neither of us could get back to sleep, we decidd to get some breakfast. I looked at the clock. Zabuza and Haku left on a mission from the Fire Daimyo. I was about to sit on the sofa when sand started to grab my leg. I looked down and saw Gaara there, and then I remembered yesterday's events. I walked away and the sand naturally fell off of me to go around Gaara again. Naruto was in the kitchen making us some ramen with a fried egg on top.

After we ate Naruto asked me to explain why I knew what was happening and expected things to happen. I sighed and decided to tell him about everything. I was glad he took it rather well and was glad to have me there for him. We decided to leave a note for Gaara when he woke up and left to go train at our secret spot. On the way Naruot decided to include Hina-hime, Naruto decided to call her that after they decided to take their relationship further. After we picked her up, we decided to take a shortsut through the park when we noticed Temari. I waved over to her.

Hinata's POV

We walked over to her and greeted her. She was quite reluctant to talk to us. I also noticed she tried to keep minimum eye contact with Souryu-kun.

"Last time we met we didn't get your name? My name is Uzumaki Souryu and to the left of me is my brother…"

"Uzumaki Naruto,"

"and his girlfriend…"

"Hyuuga Hinata, nice to meet you umm…"

"Sabaku no Temari."

"Ah, so you're the rumored 'Sabaku no Bara'," Souryu said, "They say that even the most disgusting places give bloom to something beautiful, I guess they were true."

I caught her blush. Then it came to me instantly.

'She's falling for Souryu-kun.' I thought as my suspicions were proven by the way she now blushed every time she made eye contact and turned away to hide her blush. I smirked.

"Souryu-kun, Naru-kun and I are going ahead of you. Well meet you once you've gotten acquainted with Temari-san." I said as I grabbed my boyfriend's arm started to walk away. As I got closer to Temari-san, I whispered into her ear.

"Go get him, Souryu-kun needs someone like you to be his girl." She looked at me with a big blush and started to sputter. I laughed as I dragged Naruto to the training ground.

Temari's POV

"Go get him, Souryu-kun needs someone like you to be his girl." I wanted to deny any feelings I had for him but all I could do was sputter and blush. I mean, come on, how can I fall in love with someone that I only met yesterday? It couldn't be love at first sight because there is no such thing.

"Umm… I guess they want me to give you a tour of the village." I heard Souryu say as I turned around to see him smile. It seemed I unconsciously smiled back at him because he held out his hand for me to take. I was hesitant at first but decided there was no harm in it and I let him lead me around the village. It seemed that everyone was now awake and going on with their lives because when we entered the shopping district of town, it was filled with people of all ages.

"I thought you would like to come here first so you can get some souvenirs or something to take home with you after the Chuunin exam's over." He said to me as he led me from shop to shop. I looked around to see some interesting items I might want to get later. After a while he turned around to meet me eye to eye. I saw the exact same thing as I saw before in my dream. Then he smiled to me and asked.

"Where do you want to go?"

I was confused to where I would want him to take me to and thought for a moment. Then I saw a flash of what I saw in my dream, the never ending field of flowers.

"Do you have any fields filled with nothing but flowers?" I asked him. He seemed to be stumped as to why I asked and when he went into his own thoughts. He seemed not to be aware of his surroundings and decided to get into his face and waved my hand over his eyes. Suddenly his eyes shot open scaring me half to death when he grabbed me by the hand and started to race off in what I thought was a random direction.

"I think I know just the place you want to be at." He told me as he looked over his shoulder with a grin on his face.

I questioned his gaze until a few minutes later we entered a forest and a few minutes after I saw a break line in trees where light came through.

"We're almost there," he said to me in a polite, but ecstatic manner as we broke through the line and into the light. The sunshine was almost blinding because I had to I closed my eyes tight.

"We're here." he said to me. I slowly opened my eyes to let them adjust to the bright sunlight. When they were fully opened I gasped to see the same field of flowers as I saw in my dream. There were many types and species that I only could see in books.

"Wow." I whispered as I gazed over them.

"Pretty nice huh? Naru-nii and I planted them here when we were little and made this our little haven when we got too much stress in our lives." I looked at him with disbelief.

"You're telling me you and your brother planted them?" He nodded as he bent down and picked a chrysanthemum and walked over to me. I got into a fighting stance out of habit.

"Hold still." He said to me with authority in his voice my body followed his order. I didn't like this at all. I never liked to feel weak in front of other people and this was no different. He got closer to me. I started to shed tears of fear and closed my eyes. I then felt his hand in my hair.

"There, all done." I heard him say as I opened my eyes as he withdrew his hands to his sides.

Now I was confused more than ever. He pointed me to a river that flowed through the area. I looked down to see the chrysanthemum he picked in my hair.

"I thought the flower brought out your natural beauty." He said to me looking away scratching his cheek. I was angry at him for scaring me like that but I also wanted to thank him for his compliment. Suddenly I saw a cloud of smoke rise out of nowhere and out of it come out a woman with big breasts and revealing clothing.

"Hi Sou-chan! Want to take me out on a date again?" She said loudly as she jumped on to Souryu and planted his head in between her large bosom.

'Who does this bitch think she is messing with MY Souryu-kun…,' I thought then my inner, inner thoughts froze, 'MY Souryu-kun? When did I start thinking of him as MY or referring to him with –kun?'

'_Maybe because you're in love with him._' A voice said in my head.

'And who the hell are you?'

'_I'm your carnal desires that you repressed since your first period,_' The voice said to me in a hungry voice, "_And you want him all to yourself as well as feeling jealousy to that bitch for touching him._'

'How can I be jealous OR be in love with someone that I don't even know?' I asked myself as I looked on with seething hate toward the woman.

'_That's because you fell for him at first sight_.'

'But there's no such thing.'

'_Whether you believe it or not, love at first sight exists and what you feel is natural. And I wouldn't mind getting a piece of that beefcake._'

'Pervert'

'_I'm you so you're calling yourself a pervert._'

'Damn… Alright this is going too far.' I thought to myself as I rushed toward the hussy.

"Get away from him you bitch!" I yelled at the woman as I grabbed Souryu and held him to my bosom tenderly.

My POV

'I know I should be enjoying being the love of two women's lives but this is going to kill me.' I thought as I decided to just lie in Temari's bosom. ThenI was yanked out by Kugitsune.

"Sou-chan would rather be with me you tramp. Isn't that right?" She said to me kissing me right on the lips. Her kiss tasted like sweet chocolate with a hint of strawberry. I was about to fall into the kiss when Temari grabbed me by the hem of my jacket and separated us.

"How dare you interrupt our kiss! Give him back!" Kugitsune said as she slapped Temari… hard. I was tossed to the side while the two started to fight. It only took several seconds before it came to a standoff. They were so intent on killing each other that sparks of death could be seen coming off of them.

"You know what, it's not worth fighing a mortal hussy like you… why don't we make this a contest?" Kugitsune suggested as I stepped back feeling something bad coming on.

"Sure. The one who pleases Souryu the most will claim him."

"Oh bloody hell." I whispered as I ran away.

To be continued…

(Ok, not one of my best chapters. I kinda lost momentum near the end. )


	18. Chapter 17: Chuunin exams Begin Part 1

**Dragon of Konoha**

(Hello everybody! Sorry I didn't update sooner! I was busy with the SAT and then I had to take the ASVAB today. Here is a new chapter that will be as hectic as the last! Enjoy!)

**Chapter 17: Start the Chuunin Exams! (Part 1)**

It has been two days since Kugitsune and Temari started to vie for my attention, it was driving me crazy! Although I loved the attention I was getting out of it, I don't know how much more of this I could handle. But that was soon about to change because Kakashi gave us our chuunin exam forms just an hour ago. Naruto was jumping in joy about it! Right now, Naruto, Hinata, and I were planning on what to do during the chunnin exams. For now, we have done all we could to make allies out of our enemies. Gaara, even though he is still kind of anti-social, has become more docile when he meets us. For the first exam, Naruto decided to get the help from his tenant while Hinata plainly used here bloodline limit.

"So Sou-nii," Naruto said to me as he took a big slurp of ramen, "What else do you think we should do to prevent jii-san from dying?"

"I seriously wouldn't know anymore. There are too many complications to prevent." I told them as I ordered another bowl of miso ramen, "Another thing we should do is avoid Kabuto or sound nins… they'll probably find a way to enter it anyways."

"Oh, but there is one thing. I want both of you to keep most of your moves secret until the third round."

"What, why?!" Naruto yelled as he spit some of the noodles from his mouth on to my face.

"Because," I said as I accepted a napkin from Ayame, "We will have an upper edge on our opponents if we do. They are probably thinking along the same line as I am. Save as many of your techniques as possible so you can keep an ace in the hole."

Naruto was reluctant at first but later full heartedly agreed to it. Afterwards, we decided to go our separate ways and train for tomorrow.

The day of the first exams

Naruto and I woke up extra early to prepare everything we needed for the exams and to focus on our secret mission. Inside the kitchen, we just stuffed whatever nonperishable food we had in the cupboard into some spare scrolls and we each grabbed a packet of ramen which we ate as we walked to the academy. We met up with the rest of the team in the main hall. We walked up to the point where we saw the first trap set out by the chuunin. Naruto and I decided to skip it but emo-boy decided he needed to be the center of attention.

(You know what happens after this and keeping it like in the anime so I'm going to skip to the First exam.)

We entered the double doors to see it jam packed with genins from almost every hidden village.

"Yo! So you guys made it here in one piece eh?" we heard from the right. It was team Kurenai. Naruto automatically jump hugged Hinata as soon as he saw her. Of course I couldn't say that I could relate.

"Souryu! You're here too?!" I heard from behind me. I turned around to have my face planted into the ample bosom of a certain sand kunoichi. She was now on top of me and I was struggling for air, although this was a comfortable station, I needed oxygen… bad.

"Tema-chan, air, air, I… need… air!" I struggled to say as I tapped her back. She finally got the hint and loosened her grip.

"Gasp Nice wheeze to see cough your wheeze here." I said to her as she giggled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed a little but kept it inside… it was hard enough with Hinata, Naruto, and the others cracking jokes at me, especially when Kiba started to say something about me going to be banging foreign chicks.

"You guys should be quiet; everyone here is stressed enough about the exams and anything could set them off." I recognized the voice as Kabuto's since he is here to gather info on all of the shinobi and to filter out the ones that could become potential pawns for Orochimaru. So after a boring explanation that no one especially Hinata, Naruto, and me wanted to hear. Then he went on to explain his ninja-info cards.

"So is there anyone you guys want to know about?" Kabuto asked us with a smirk on his face, and as like in the anime, Sasuke a.k.a. emo-boy had to ask while I decided to take the others and go talk to other leaf-nins but I decided to stay close to listen in on them.

"Do you have info on Uzumaki Naruto and Souryu?"

"Wow, you're really specific. It makes it easier for me," I looked over to see him search through the pile till he had two cards in his hand, "Lets see here… Uzumaki Naruto, completed fifteen D-ranked missions and one A-ranked mission doesn't seem to have anything special."

Kabuto continued to my card, "Uzumaki Souryu, same mission status but all his stats in everything else is unknown. But there is a rumor floating around that says he has an advanced bloodline that allows him to see into the future."

I looked over at Sasuke to see him shake a little, I couldn't tell cleary if it was from anger or from anticipation to beat me in a fight.

"Finally, Rock Lee," Kabuto looked at the card, "Hmmm… his mission stat is normal for a regular genin team with over thirty D-ranks and a few C-ranks."

After the little skirmish, if you can call it that, Morino Ibiki showed up and everyone started to go towards their seats. I sat right in front of Ibiki. Naruto sat two seats away from mine three rows behind me while Hinata sat next to him. Ibiki soon explained the rules and we started the test. I answered some that I knew from watching the show but nw I had to cheat.

'Let me see here, the two dummy genins are in the third column first row second seat from the left end, and middle column ten rows behind me respectively. I guess I have to use one of my new techniques.' I thought as I concentrated chakra to my eyes, 'Tokbetsu ninpo: Senjugan Lv. 1'

My eyes soon could see everything from the sky, or in this case, the roof. I found the answers and wrote it down. I looked over to see Naruto already finished with the test and fell asleep while Hinata finished her last question by copying off of me so I deactivated my justu. I soon decided to follow my brother and went to sleep after I took the precaution of putting a mind barrier around me.

30 minutes later or somewhere around that general time

I woke up to see almost twenty percent of the participants were gone. A stretched out and yawned as I decided to scratch my head. Soon Ibiki decided to announce the last question to us and the rules of answering this question. I looked over to Naruto and Hinata who turned to me and nodded.

(So to make this go faster I'll skip to the part where we are in the first day of the Forest of Death a.k.a. training area 44, which I really don't understand really. If it were me, I would name it Training area 666 but then again, no one would watch it in America… as a matter of fact, they won't even show it here because of some bitchy parents who want to ban demonic symbols because they are so stuck up and too personal with anything against their religious beliefs. Which I think is a retarded thing to do, don't get me wrong here, I don't really mind believing in god or what not but I have seen to many people who are over zealous with it… Sorry, off on one of my rants again, now back to the fic.)

The forest was hard to navigate through and it didn't help any with the fact we had Rain nin bastards trying to steal our scroll! My brother and I were now sick and tired of emo-boy giving us orders thinking he was our better. So when I saw the first sign of Orochimaru start his attack on us, I grabbed Naruto while we were flying through the air as the pedophiles wind attack hit us. Now, this would also have worked fine except for the fact that his snake summon was waiting in our path and decided to have us for lunch. At this point, we both were pissed out of our minds.

"God damn today isn't a lucky day for us! Kage-bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto, with his enormous numbers of clones he made, busted through the stomach of the thing by expansion.

"Now when has any day been lucky for us?" I asked looking at all the mucus and stomach acids stuck to my good shirt, "Great, now I need to burn these clothes and send them into the deep abyss… and they cost me about two weeks salary!"

"We don't have much time to waste, aniki. Can you do it here?" Naruto asked me.

"Sure. Hold on," I replied as I concentrated on my chakra, "Hijutsu: Tokushu bunshin!"

And in a plume of smoke a perfect copy of Naruto appeared next to me.

"Now Naru-nii, I need Kyuubi to put a small dose of his will into his too so it can copy your berserker state."

I saw Naruto concentrate as he put his hand on its chest, a red glow soon emitted out of his hand and went into the clone.

"Now go my minion, go fight Orochimaru and don't forget to call him a Michael Jackson impersonator or a pedophiling necromaniac."

The clone nodded as it went off into the direction where the battle was.

"Now that's settled," I said as I cricked my neck, "what shall we do?"

Naruto thought for a moment then replied, "Well, we need to have the scrolls since Orochi-teme burns ours but we get an earth scroll in the end, I say we destroy some of our competitors."

"Couldn't have said it better myself!"

So we set off to find other genin teams to flatten. Soon we both had a full set.

"You think that's enough?" Naruto asked me as I pocketed another earth scroll from a dead genin from earth.

"Yeah, I guess we should get back… lets go!"

So we left the area and ran off into the direction of Sakura's fluctuating chakra signature.

To be continued….


	19. Chapter 18: Prelims and Training

**Dragon of Konoha**

(Yay, new chapter! I finally got around to doing this! I hope you enjoy this one.)

**Chapter 18: Prelims and a Month of Training**

As Naruto and I leapt from tree to tree to get to where Sakura was, we started to feel the evil chakra pulse.

"Is this the Sasuke's chakra you were talking about before the exams aniki?" Naruto asked as he grabbed onto a vine and swung like George of the jungle… apparently he was swinging exactly like George of the jungle sadly, so you would know what came next.

"Naru-nii!"

"Eh?"

"Watch out for that…"

BAM

"Tree…"

"Ouch…….." Naruto said as he slowly slid down leaving an indent of where he collided with on the tree.

'This would have been my most embarrassing moment if it hadn't been for the fact no one is around.' I thought to myself which I would later find out wasn't true at all.

Over with Anko and the Sandaime (3rd POV)

The entire room was bursting with laughter. Mainly from one Mitarashi Anko and the Sandaime Hokage.

"Did sniff you wheeze see that old man!?" Anko asked as she literally sprayed soda out of her nose. Which would normally be painful (I know, it happened to me once) but the hilarity from the footage they had overrode the pain receptors.

Currently the Sandaime was on the floor holding his side.

Back to Naruto and I (My POV)

We soon arrived at the spot to see Team Ino-Shika-Cho and Team Gai with Sakura and Sasuke.

"So you guys faced the Sound team have ya." They all turned around as I walked out with Naruto in tow.

"NARUTO! SOURYU! WERE IN THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!?" Sakura yelled at us as she tried to get up and punch us. The key word being "tried" because as soon as she tried I pushed her back with some killing intent.

"I don't need to hear it from a weak baggage like you," I said point to her in disgust, "While Naruto, Sasuke to some extent, and I are being useful for the sake of the team, all we ever see you do is hide behind us thinking we will always be there for your protection. Well welcome to reality bitch!"

"What do you mean being useful!? You weren't even here because you two were too weak to stand up against the jutsu Orochimaru used!" Sakura proclaimed trying to deny her weakness.

"That's what you think. We were the ones taking the brunt of the attack. He purposefully wanted anija(Another way to say brother. A more formal version of aniki) and I to be away while he put his "gift" on Sasuke… although I've been hearing he wanted anija too," I said as I pulled out the piles of Heaven scrolls while Naruto did the same for the Earth scrolls, "As you see we've been busy with knocking out the competition."

The faces of the others were hilarious to see. They were almost like "The Scream" when we showed them the numbers of scrolls we collected. I could tell Neji was eyeing the scrolls.

"Well, I in good conscience can't just boot away those who helped the weakest link to my team, here ya go." I said tossing each a pair of scrolls, "That should be enough for us to get well on our way to the center. And with… I look at my watch… three more days left. I hope to meet you guys in the tower! If I don't, well… let's just say it won't be pretty. Bye !" I said as I picked Sasuke up and Naruto following suite with Sakura we speed of towards the tower.

Inside the Tower

Naruto and I met up with Iruka-sensei who talked to us about the Chuunin motto and a whole bunch of other crap. After that, we walked around until we met Anko holding a video tape that she said would be a "real smash!" then continued to laugh as she walked past us. Three seconds later Naruto and I met the Sand siblings. Temari latched on to me and said she would be going to my room to spend time with her hubby… I was happy that she wanted me for a husband until Gaara patted me on the shoulder and whispered, "Make her cry and I'll hunt you down and kill you. After that I'll find a way to revive you so I can kill you again and again. You have been warned." At that point I wanted to cry. That was when Naruto ran off to see if Hina-hime was around so he just followed his built-in radar and ran off. I sighed.

"We will be in our rooms passing time till the final day." Gaara said as he and Kankuro left. Which left me to deal with Temari.

"So shall we go?" She asked me.

"Huh, go where?"

"To our room of course!" she said giggling.

… I didn't like where this was going…

"I might give you a special reward when we get there." She said seductively.

'Shit!' I thought as she dragged me to my designated room. It wasn't that I didn't want to have this special reward per say, but I didn't want to do something both of us would later regret ever having done so in the future. Of course we got there in an instant seeing as the room was just around the corner.

When she opened the door, I was relieved to see Kugitsune waiting for me in the bed, but I didn't like the fact she was in her birthday suit.

"Hi Sou-kun," She said then showed a nasty glare at Temari, "What's the Sand whore doing here?"

"I'm here to spend some time with MY honey." She replied kissing me in the mouth.

I was stunned and surprised… well, not that really surprised but it was certainly eye-opening.

"You whore!" Kugitsune declared as she pulled out some parchments out of no-where ready to kill her at a moments notice.

"Hey!" I yelled getting both of their attention, "You two have been fighting about this for two days too long. If you want to know a secret, don't attack each other for the rest of the time I'm around."

They both complied.

"Well, as you know, there are only two people with the family name Uzumaki. Me being one and Naruto being the other. You two understand so far, right?" both nodded, "Good, because of this, it is usually frowned upon when a clan head practices polygamy when there is a health number of clan members. But, since our case is different, Naruto and I are allowed to practice polygamy."

"Ohhhhhhh. Huh?" the two females stated in unison. I slapped my hand over my face.

"It means that I can have both of you as my wives." I said stating the obvious, "If it comes down to you two fighting, or killing for my affection, I would rather take you two in as my girlfriends."

Now the two understood perfectly.

"Sigh now can I get some sleep?! I'm tired and in dire need of sleep." I said but I looked out the window, "But with Orochimaru around I fear for myself and my brother."

I heard Kugitsune sigh and I turned around to see her take out two parchments from between her breasts. She breathed on one and it flew out the window and then the other flew to the balcony.

"I sent one protection seal to your brother and one there is to halt intruders coming from the outside that includes the doors unless you let them in." Kugitsune said as she strolled over to the bed and sat at the foot patting down on the comforter, "Now to get some shut eye."

I walked over and in my usual fashion got down to my boxers and laid myself down in the middle while Temari took the left and Kugitsune taking the right side of the bed.

As I was starting to fall asleep Kugitsune pulled my head in to her chest. And Temari used my chest as a pillow. But through all that was happening, I felt an aura of safety and comfort with a hint of serenity wash over me was I drifted off to sleep in the breasts of one of my summons. I couldn't really express it, but for once in my life, I felt loved. I know my previous life wasn't all that bad but it felt good knowing you had someone see you as you and not as what the village labeled you as. I could feel tears coming out as I silently cried for this blessing. Apparently the other two noticed this and snuggled even close and both whispered into my ears, "We will always be there for you."

It was the most wonderful feeling I could ever hope to have as I wrapped my arms around the two and drifted off in to sleep.

Over with Naruto

I was out in the river looking for her. Apparently, this was sanctioned off as part of the tower people in here were off limits to those that still had to get a complete collection of the scrolls. I looked at the water and I just couldn't help myself and jumped right in. I rose above the water's surface to see Hina-hime sitting there I waved to her and she waved back. I reached her in a matter of moments and used a minor Katon Jutsu to dry myself off.

"Hina-hime! I missed you so!" I declared as I pounced on top of her and held her in a tight embrace.

"So have I Naru-kun." Hina-hime said to me as I got off and sat down.

"So did you run into Orochimaru?"

"Yeah."

"…" I looked over to see Hina-hime a little distressed.

"Don't worry Hinata, I wouldn't do anything that would make you cry or sadden you." I assured her with a smile. She looked into my eyes as wind blew through and the sun shined upon her visage. I could never get over how beautiful she looks when the sunlight brightens her face. She looks exactly like a gift from the heavens. Her immaculate skin and pristine figure could get her anyone, but I was so happy that out of everyone she could have chosen for her suitor was me. I motioned for her to sit on my lap. She complied and snuggled deep into my chest.

I smiled, but it was a sad on. if anyone would know it was either aniki or Hina-hime. But just looking at her brightened my mood and I rested my head on the crook of her neck. That was when I noticed a parchment fly toward us. By the looks of it, it was a seal pparchment from Sou-nii's summon. Once it reached us it floated above my head and created an invisible barrier around us.

"What was that about?" I asked to no-one in particular.

"Sou-kun is probably worried about us," Hinata answered, "because off the turmoil that's about to happen, we won't know what could happen until it's too late."

Hina-hime and I sat there and looked up at the sky dreading what might happen in the future.

TIME SKIP! My POV

Now the day for the Prelims have arrived. The teams left were:

1 Rock team

The rookie 10

Team Gai

Team Kabuto minus Kabuto

Sound Team

Team Gaara

(And since I'm too lazy to write each of the battles, I'll write only the important battle as well as my own.)

Sasuke Vs. Yoroi – Sasuke Wins

Shino Vs. Zaku – Shino Wins

Me Vs. a Rock nin

I whooped as I was ready for combat. I jumped off the railing and landed in the middle of the arena. The rock nin took a little longer to get ready but we were ready in a sec.

"Are the competitors ready?" The proctor asked.

"Heh, you should give up little boy, because once we start, I won't give you any mercy." The Rock nin said with a cocky grin.

"That's the kind of attitude that kept you a genin for who knows how long, " I said pissing him off pretty badly, "Plus, I only need on fist to finish you."

The rock nin was really angry now.

"Begin!"

The rock nin stayed in place so I decided to end it now.

I charged forward and feigned a punch as I disappeared from his front to his back area and launched my fist at the back of his head. But I stopped before I struck anything. The Rock nin Turned around confused at why I stopped my attack although I could see he was shaken up because of how fast I attacked.

He was now laughing, "Is that all you got?"

"No, Your done for. I win."

"What the hell are you talking abo-" He never finished his sentence because his head at that moment caved in on itself and exploded.

I could see the horror on some of the genin teams faces as I laughed and walked over to the dead body said, "So how do you like my Taijutsu style. It mixes the Jyuukens internal destruction with the Gouken's external devastation. The explosion was an added extra."

Winner: Uzumaki Souryu!

Hinata Vs. The second Rock nin.

This one was a pretty onesided fight considering he didn't stand a chance against Hinata. She used her Jyuuken and slapped him around till he fell down and then she used a Genjutsu that made the Rock-nin see things that no mortal eyes, no matter how guilty or evil, should be seeing. Soon seeing the image for so long fried his brain and after a couple of minutes the Rock-nin's body stopped twitching.

Winner: Hyuuga Hinata

Hyuuga Neji Vs. Chouji – Neji Wins

Gaara Vs. Lee

The battle went the same except Lee was pinned down by the sand forced to give up.

Winner: Gaara

Tenten Vs. Temari

Temari jumped down on to the area and she looked at me before waving and saying, "If I win, I want you to take me out on a date!" of course Naruto and Hinata never let me live it down. The battle went the same as it did in the anime

Winner: Temari

Sakura Vs. Ino – tie

Naruto Vs. Kiba

Naruto whooped as he ran down to fight while Kiba said something about an easy picking. Oh, how wrong he was. But then when the fighting commenced Kiba made a wager on the winner having the right to own Hinata. Naruto was now pissed at how Kiba just implied his Hina-hime was a trophy and a material wealth that had no emotions of its own what so ever and he got a good ass whooping on that. Kiba had no time to use any of his family jutsu as my enraged brother used vicious combos with regular street fighting manuvers. Left right, a mean upper cut, a gut puch, followed by a head bash. Ouch, that's got to hurt. Kurenai in the end had to step in before Kiba became a pile of tenderized meat.

(and that pretty much covers the most of them. The rest I couldn't care about)

And soon the Prelims were over and we all drew slots:

Hyuuga Neji Vs. Uzumaki Souryu

Uzumaki Naruto Vs. Sabaku no Temari

Hyuuga Hinata Vs. Sabaku no Kankuro

Uchiha Sasuke Vs. Nara Shikamaru

Sabaku no Gaara Vs. Aburame Shino - Dosu

That concluded the prelims. So now we continued on with the bunch of political jargons from the Hokage and once we got the news of the month of training, Naruto Hinata and I met eye to eye and nodded.

Couple Hours Later

Naruto, Hinata, and I met in our secluded training area discussing our training regiments.

"What should I do? My Byakugan could help me in beating Kankuro-san but I also need to stay away from the doll." Hinata asked us.

Naruto thought for a moment then answered, "Why don't you train on your speed? I mean, if you're too fast for him to follow, then it shouldn't be much of a problem."

Hinata thought it over, "But who would train me?"

I thought of her training under Gai… but then the thought of her in skin tight spandex and hugging Gai while screaming something about the fire of youth. I shuddered and fell to the ground convulsing as I mutter, "no more, oh god almighty please no more!"

Once I got myself under control I stood up, "Well, you could wear weights and gravity seals and run a lot every day till a couple days from the match to recuperate."

"Hey, you should do that Hina-hime!" Naruto said getting excited.

"And Naruto, you should go to the women's bathing houses near the hot spring district." I told my brother. Hinata got red and Naruto got a little pissed.

"Hey! Sou-nii, I'm not a pervert!"

"Naru-kun…at the… women's bathing house…" Hinata blushed very deeply.

I laughed at the implication they thought of, "I can't believe you guys thought of such things! You two are perverts!"

"HEY!" they both said ready to rip me a new one.

"Whoa there! All I meant was you should go there to find Jiraiya, one of the Sannin of Konoha. He's a pervert so he'll probably be peeking in on the women in the bath house. He knows some of the Fourth's jutsu so he could help out emmensly."

Naruto after hearing the Fourth in the sentence he readily agreed. Then the two looked like they were thinking for a moment and they said at the same time, "But aniki/Sou-kun, what are you going to do?"

I smiled and replied, "Well, I'm going to train in Makai as invitation from Kugitsune for the month so I'm going to be gone. I hope you two behave yourself while I'm gone and don't do anything that only married couples should do."

They blushed at the implication.

"Sou-nii/ Sou-kun!"

"hahahahahahahaha! Well, I'm going to leave in a couple minutes so I'll see you two at the finals." I said as Kugitsune appeared.

"Ready to go my little dragon?" Kugitsune asked as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Yeah." Kugitsune took out a parchment and threw it on a tree. Soon the trunk split open to become a tunnel. Kugitsune soon dragged me in to the portal I only had enough time to wave bye before I left.

It seemed like forever to get through the portal, but once I got out I was astounded by the sheer size of the place. It looked like Edo and the ancient capital of Kyoto combined together. Kugitsune dragged me towards the Ma-oh's castle. As I was dragged along, we were greeted by many of the demons and summons that she presided over. Even children came and greeted her and she reciprocated in kind and played and talked with them for a short while. I could tell that she was well liked and respected through out the land. On the way we met with the other Demon Generals, who were apparently on their break, eating some kind of candy and a special type of tea.

"Hey Souryu! I didn't know you were coming! If we knew we would've given you a more formal welcome to the Makai world." Hakai said with a cheery mood.

I waved my hands in front of me, "No I like informal and quite welcomes bett-"

"We should throw a party to formally welcome Souryu!" Muteki declared as everyone lese agreed… no one listened to what I said. Before we left I noticed one of the demons that was with the other generals was quiet kept himself secluded. He wore a very vest that came together around his chest and hip. But what stood out the most was that he had no arms and around him were a bunch of giant European Claymores floating around his back.

"Hey," I said making Kugitsune and Sametake turn, "Who's he?"

They both looked towards the demon and answered, "He's the sixth Demon General. His name's Raimei. He knows every jutsu in existence but he won't teach or talk to you unless you pass his trial."

After hearing this I got excited. Who wouldn't! Every jutsu in existence is a lot and there are many applications to this.

With a new determined spirit. I walked towards the castle lead by Kugitsune and the other generals except Raimei next to me. Soon we reached the castle. I felt like a flea on a giant saint Bernard here. After we entered the gate the others left to return to their post while Kugitsune lead me on to the Ma-oh's throne room. While walking I could see some of the female demons giving me the look filled with lust. Some waved or in some cases rubbed, touched, or slapped parts of my body. Of course they were chased off by Kugitsune saying something about touching her main meat.

After what seemed like an eternity, we finally reached the Ma-oh's chamber and I entered with some nervousness. The room was completely dark except for a few candles that lit up a small circle which I guessed was the area I am supposed to stand in. Once I got in the circle I felt an immense amount of power bombard me. I was about to fall on to me knees but I used all my strength to stay upright. In that instant the power receded.

"I am glad you are strong enough to fight against that much force, for a human at least. Then again, you are the one who sign a contract with me so I would expect no less."

I looked up to see two blood red eyes that shown brighter than the moon stare down at me. Soon candles lit up the entirety of the room letting me see the whole body of the king of demons. He wore a mix of Japanese and European armor his face masked by a face plated-helmet which only allowed me to see in to his eyes and the three tremendous horns jutting out. Two of the horns came out of the king's temples and then in a sharp angle bent, then curved back above his head while the third stuck straight out. I snapped myself out of my daze. As custom, I dropped down to one knee and bowed before the Ma-oh.

"It is a great honor to meet you." I said in as much of a formal way as possible.

Then I heard the Ma-oh laugh, "Raise your head child! I hate formalities since everyone uses it around me."

I was shocked to say the least. Here was the most fearsome creature in all of creation that demanded respect just by name itself, laughing. At the same time though, I felt relief because I didn't know how to act in front of royalty anyways… I just try my best.

"Thanks, and I am the same as you, I hate formalities unless it is called for or if the person earned a great deal of respect through hard work and diligence Ma-oh-sama"

He laughs merrily and says, "I like you kid, you know how the world should work and live as close to it as possible, and my name isn't Ma-oh. It's Saisei, and don't add sama to it, it sounds to formal to me."

"Ok. Saisei." I smiled at him as his now eyes showed kindness.

"Now to get to business," He got back into a serious manner, "You are the first person to be invited to Makai and as I hear from Kugitsune, you are going to be here for a couple of months to train for your Chuunin exams correct?"

"Couple years? But I only have a month until the Chuunin exam finals begin!" I shouted in panic.

"Apparently, Kugitsune forgot to tell you that time moves slower here than in your world," I was now listening, "I would say that one day in your time would equal around three and a half weeks in ours so you have plenty of time."

I was relieved to hear that.

"I will allow full access to the library, kitchen, and Training grounds as well as exit and entrance to the town. Just don't go wandering off. I will also have two Generals watch over you at any given moment. I have also ordered you room be station in between My quarters or the Generals." He declared. I was very happy and honored to have this many privileges.

"Now that's out of the way…" I didn't think there was anything else, "we have to throw a party for the guest. No one's sleeping tonight!"

I face faulted at the antics of the Ma-oh, but I was happy none the less. It seems like I lost a family and two took it's place.

'I wonder what Naruto is doing right now? I hope Jiraiya is teaching him something useful instead of doing "research."'

With Naruto's POV

I took aniki's advice and walked to0 the hot springs district. I searched around, and true to his words, I spotted Jiraiya peeking in on the girls in the bath house. I decided to give him some rightful punishment. I suppressed my chrkra to the point of non-existance and slowly walked up to him. So far so good. Now I was a few inches away from him, I calculate the trajectory and wind factor as I squatted down and made the tiger seal.

Everything was ready.

"You know ero-sennin, if you're a shinobi, don't leave your back open for attack!" He was about to turn around when I did it.

"Konoha's ultimate Taijutsu attack! Thousand years of Pain!" I sent him over the fence and into the womens area where he promptly got his ass beat down by angry women and some of their boyfriends as he was running out of the bath house.

"Serves him right." I said to myself as I left to go eat ramen.

While I was walking I sensed ero-sennin running toward me. Then he yelled at me with tears in his eyes.

"Baka baka baka! Why did you have to ruin my research?!"

"If you consider peeking on naked women, your not worth being trained under." I said, "Might as well have Kyuubi train me again like always."

"Wait!" I turned around to meet Jiraiya in the eyes, "You can talk with Kyuubi brat?"

"Yeah, what's it to you ero-sennin," I retorted, "I only came here to ask you to teach me some of yondaime's cool jutsu, but since you are a giant pervert. I'm having second thoughts."

"Hmph, who said I would train you to begin with?"

"You won't? Ok, I guess my knowledge of all the area where the hot chicks go skinny dipping won't be of use," I said as I brought out a map of Konoha with crosses on areas of hot secret skinny dipping spots I made from my days as a prankster in the academy, "I guess I'll burn this no-"

"Whoa there!" He yelled and ran in front of me, "don't be so hasty there, I'll forgive you if you hand it over."

"You'll only forgive me? I mean, this map holds not only EVERY single skinny dipping spot, but every women only nudist lakes too," I lied as I lit a match, "I'll just light it on fire and destroy it since I remember where they are from pranking them so many times."

"Okay, okay! I'll train you!" I smiled as I tossed it to him, "Oh, and I would be careful around those areas. I pranked them so many times with aniki that they now have kunoichi and Anbu guards around."

"Whatever, what are they going to do to the super pervert Jiraiya?!"

My eyes twitched at this old man's antics, 'I hope Sou-nii was right in having him train me.'

Soon I was with ero-sennin near a lake in the southern forest.

"First I will teach you Kuchiyose no jutsu!" He declared proudly.

"Already know it."

"What?"

"I said I already know it."

"What do you have a contract with?"  
"Kyuubi and the demon foxes." I replied nonchalantly.

"YOU HAVE A CONTRACT WITH KYUUBI!!" He yelled in my ear.

"Yeah I do! Damn ero-sennin don't yell like that! What do you want to accomplish? Making me deaf?!" I yelled, "Plus why does it matter? I only want to learn new jutsu. If you're going to teach me everything that I already know, then I'm leaving."

I looked back to see he was hesitating on wither to teach me something or not so I decided to tip him in to my favor, "There is a jutsu that I created that lets you see naked girls anytime."

I looked at him from the corner of my eyes to jump back in surprise as Jiraqiya now stood in front of me with a look that could resemble that of an archeologist finding the Holy Grail.

"You are a GENIUS! Please teach it to me master!" Jiraiya said bowing down.

"I'll teach it to you if you teach me a cool jutsu. A very legal give and take." I replied. I could see him hesitate for a moment before giving in to his inner super pervertness.

"Fine I'll teach you the jutsu created by the Fourth himself! The rasengan!" Jiraiya declared. So my training started… I just hope Sou-nii isn't in a similar situation as I am.

Mean while, back with me

The party was great! But as it got closer to night time, my internal clock wanted me to go to sleep. I looked out and it was still around 6:00, 7:00 at the latest but I decided to let it work itself out and decide to sneak out of the party and headed towards my room. It was almost over anyway... but with Hakai and Ikari there, I wouldn't be surprised if they went on about this for at least two more days.

After I reached my room I decided I smell like booze that some of the servants spilt on to my clothing and tried to stripe me. I decided to go to the bath house. It took a while to find it but I finally reached the area. I got into the changing room and asked a male attendant who just finished bathing to clean my clothes. He readily accepted and said he would bring back the clothing clean and crisp post haste. As he was leaving, I thought I saw him snickered and said something along the lines of, "I feel sorry for that poor sap." But I shrugged it off and continued into the bathing area. It was huge and it was filled with women. Now I know what the guy meant. What I later found out was that this particular bath house was for the female servants. I should have asked the man before hand. The women noticed me. I closed the sliding door, turned around, grabbed the nearest towel, wrapped it around myself to cover my lower body, and hid myself in a corner and put a genjutsu over myself so I wouldn't be seen. Even more unfortunate for me was the fact many of the demoness servants in the bathing area worked as guards and knew extensive ways in locating and capturing intruders.

Sooner than I could yell, I was bound, gagged and in the center of the women talking about my "punishment". Now to some this may have been a good thing, but I didn't like the looks they had in their eyes. I quickly apologized and tried to find a way out of this but it only gave them more ideas on how to "punish" me. Thank whatever god was out their for Kugitsune came through the door at that moment and dragged me off.

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted to take a bath?" she said to me while dragging my naked, bound, and gagged for across the hallways, "I would have shown you a personal bathing area that you could use."

Soon she dragged me into a bathroom the size of the ninja academy. All across room where the tiles ended were exotic and lush plants that I have never in anytime of my life seen before.

"Nice isn't it?" I turned around to see Kugitsune there with a towel covering her lower body and one covering her large "assets", "You like what you see Sou-kun?"

I blushed and looked down, "You could say that."

"Sou-kun no sukebe." She said with a smile. She soon sat me down and she washed my back. I was pretty much putty in her hands at that moment. It was very relaxing as the warm water washed away the suds and feeling her silk-smooth hands run across my back.

Soon I was returning the favor by washing her back.

"Sou-kun, your really good at this." she said as I washed her back while giving her a back massage. One lesson I learned from my old family I was torn away from: massages are the next best thing to give your girlfriend and they will love you for it. Soon I was finished washing her back but she gave a small moan of sorrow as I stopped. Now we both entered the bath/hotspring (whatever you want to call it I don't care anymore!) It was nice to have the warm water wash over you as you muscles relaxed and you could really stretch out.

"So you like?" Kugitsune asked me as I stretched out my muscles.

"Yeah, it feels very nice," I replied and waded over to her and leaned into her chest, "But not as mice as you."

She blushed at my comment and pulled me deeper into her chest. I would have stayed longer but at that moment Sametake and Muteki came in. They stared at me for a while.

"What is he doing here?" Sametake asked, "Doesn't he know this is area is for females only?"

I face faulted, which was bad since I hit the bottom and knocked myself out. I woke up and found myself in an unfamiliar room. All over the room were scrolls, parchment and a few other things I couldn't really describe. I looked down and saw I was wearing some loose fitting garbs.

"Oh, you're awake!" I looked to see Kugitsune sitting next to me waving a fan so I could cool off.

"Where am I?"

"You're in my room. It was the closest to the bathing area." She told me as she as she kept fanning me.

"Ok. Thanks," I said as I tried to get up.

"Oh, no you don't!" Kugitsune said as she pushed me back into bed, "You overheated your body so you're staying put."

"So I'm going to be with you tonight?"

She blushed but nodded.

"Thanks, it may sound weird but I feel much better knowing I'm going to be staying with someone I know in an unfamiliar environment." I said to her as I held her hand. Soon I fell asleep.

Next day

I woke up and saw Kugitsune sleeping next to me. She probably kept a watch over me all night. I kissed her forehead and covered her up. I found my clothes in the corner. I donned them and walked out. I saw the sun of Makai rise. It was strange, this sun was pitch black but it shined brighter than the sun did in our realm. I jumped to the roof and looked around to see an open dirt area. Perfect. I roof hopped over to the dirt path and started to do my morning exercises. 500 push-ups, 500 sit-ups, 600 Hindu squats, 700 one-handed upside-down push-ups alternating, then a light, medium, and heavy kata alternating between using Krakken, Chimamire No Yoru, and my fists. It was about two hours later that I finished. I heard clapping and turned around to see Saisei, Ikari, Muteki, Sametake, Hakai, and Kugitsune clapping Raimei was there but he just watched silently.

"I'm amazed you made your style graceful yet efficient since I last taught you," Muteki said, "When I first saw it, you made too many mistakes, left giant openings in your defence, and it was like watching a machine… no grace and too straight forward."

"It's good to know I chose a contractor who knows to improve himself and practices diligence." Saisei said as he looked down, "You know what! This will go against all the rules but… I will let you know my trial!"

To say I was shocked was an understatement but at the same time, I was very honored.

"What would that trial be?"

"You must pass all my general's trials. You already completed five out of six, which is a great accomplishment even for a demon of high class."

I bowed my head at the compliment.

"I see you won the favor of the other Generals and Ma-oh sama." I looked up to see Raimei in front of me, "As of now, I will give you my trial."

"I'll beat whatever you throw at me." I said with confidence.

"Your trial is to hit me five times," I was getting excited, "Without using chakra."

I knew there was something to it.

"As an added incentive this, I'll make a bet with you. IF you can complete this trial in under 15 hours I will teach you as many jutsu as time permits."

I was really motivated now.

"Tell me when to start!"

"Now!" and Raimei jumped over the wall. I gave chase.

Three Hours later…

God damn that bastard! Whenever I got close to hitting him he would use a jutsu to blast me away. I'm only glad he isn't putting enough chakra into it to kill me. So this got me thinking. I grinned as I picked up several rocks that I found next to me. Now that I think about it, we were in a forest area close to the castle.

I decided that patience was a virtue so I sat on a stump and meditated.

After a few Hours, my patients paid off as Raimei appeared in front of me. I just kept my cool. He was too far away for me to make a move yet.

"You gave up already? I'm disappointed." He was taunting me but I kept myself in check. He was coming closer. He was now a few feet away from me, now was the time to strike. I pushed myself forward and thrust my hand at him. Got him!

He looked shocked at that moment.

"Very clever in your idea." He said as he produced chakra hands and undid the top, "You initially tricked me by making me think you gave up and as I got closer you used that time where my guard was lax the most and that was where you threw those rocks at me."

He undid the last button to show five small marks made by the rocks I threw.

"Yup that's the jest of it."

He smiled, this in itself was an accomplishment. It meant he trusted me. Then he became serious and bowed.

"I acknowledge you as the contractor and here is the proof f you victory over my trial." I felt a small amount of pain shoot up my right arm. I looked to see the mark of the sixth general. It was the kanji for knowledge. We soon walked back to the castle to report the results to the trial to Saisei. He then gave me his marking to show I passed his trial too. His was placed on my chest and it was a horned demon with a crown of flames with two swords crossing behind the head.

The rest of my time was spent in the library of the castle, learning jutsu from Raimei, creating my own jutsu with the help of Raimei, walking through the city with Kugitsune, or training with the other generals. I also developed a more on my Senjugan, and a complimentary jutsu that could be helpful against Orochimaru or Sasu-gay.

My time in Makai was soon coming to a close. I wonder what's going on with the other two.

Rewind to Hinata

I was now wore weighted clothes every day and when I took them off could pretty much move faster than Lee-san could. This also helped win me compliments from father on how I diligently focused on training in our family style. I also borrowed books on anatomy and a few scrolls on medical ninjutsu. They helped me greatly in creating a new Jyuuken stance that I am going to keep secret until my time in the arena comes. I occasionally met up with Naru-kun. He looked pretty banged up which had me worried at first but he always showed me his smile and told me it was nothing serious, just working on a super cool justu. Even though I smile in front of him, I still worry about his health. Its been three weeks since Sou-kun left to Makai and Naruto seems to be very lonely. Zabuza-san and Haku-san are always out on missions and when they are back, they talk with Naruto and I for a long time but these moments are too far and long in between because they get sent out on another mission a few days after their back. I think they might have snapped at any given moment prior if it wasn't for Naruto and his infectious smile and his positive outlook. It is now three days away from the finals and Naruto was hospitalized for mild chakra exhaustion and several lacerations to the arms. I found Naruto's room with ease… all I needed to do was follow the loud obnoxious yells. When I entered I saw him being strapped into the bed and a gag placed in his mouth by the nurses so he wouldn't disturb the other patients. I giggled at his predicament.

I sat in a chair that was next to his bed.

"Will you keep our voice down if I take off that gag?" I asked him.

He nodded furiously.

I took off the gag and kissed him. He seemed to like it because he broke the straps holding him down to hold me in the kiss. We soon broke the kiss to get some air back into our lungs.

"Mmmmm. Your kiss tastes like peaches and cream Hina-hime." He said with a smile making me blush three shades of red.

"Yours tasted quite obviously of ramen… miso to be exact." I said to him making him pout. Soon we were both laughing quietly.

"So, are you ready for the finals in two days?" I asked my hospitalized lover.

"Hell yes. My opponents won't know what hit them." He said to me with his ever confident smile.

"Don't be so harsh because your brother's foreign girlfriend will be fighting you in the first round remember." I said to him.

"Crap! I forgot about that. I hope he won't be mad at me for beating her in the first round. But you should be careful too, Gaara's brother shouldn't be underestimated."

"Don't worry, I think I got a strategy down to beat him."

"I hope your right, because I don't know what I would do if you got hurt." He said to me making fake tears come out. I wanted to hurt him for making such a remark, but I decided on a light tap to the injured arms would suffice. So we both agreed on the last three days as being days of rest to be in tip top shape for the finals.

To be continued…

(Here is the latest info on the demon Generals and their trials:

**Demon General #5: Muteki (invincible):**

She is a fighter and knows all there is to know about taijutsu and all forms thereafter. She, if she's serious, is five hundred times more powerful than all the kages, and taijutsu specialist combined. Her tattoo is of a fist.

**Demon General #6: Raimei (Thunder):**

He is the final General. He has knowledge of all the jutsu in the world and can use them to their maximum potential. He long has lost his need of arms and hands, but when they are needed, her creates them with his chakra. Even though he doesn't need a weapon for his chakra reserve is believed to be infinite he "carries" five claymores that float about him that he can control with his thoughts. He says, "You will never know." He is believed to be anti-social because he seldom speaks unless there is the need to. This has been proven wrong by his friends and associates. His symbol is the Kanji for Knowledge.

**The Ma-oh: Saisei (regeneration):**

He is the current Ma-oh of Makai. He became Ma-oh after the Great War of Makai that occurred. He is hailed as the greatest demon for nothing can kill him. He is rumored to have the ability to regenerate his body even after he is stabbed through the heart, cut and sliced into millions of pieces, burned to ashes, and scattered across the earth. Unless he is conducting business, He is quite laid back and very lax about rules. He is symbolized by a Demon head with a crown of flames and two swords crossing behind the head.

**The Trials:**

Here I will explain the trials of the Generals.

**Hakai's Trial:**

Hakai's trial is not that difficult unless you are totally inept at dodging. His trial is for you to dodge or parry his sword attacks for at least 10 minutes.

**Sametake's Trial:**

This trial is a little bit harder. Sametake's trial is for you to make at least one bull's eye on a target. She selects the distance and you only get five shots.

**Ikari's trial:**

His trial is a simple game of hide and seek… except you're supposed to find him in a booby trapped war zone. You must actively seek him out or you automatically fail.

**Kugitsune's trial:**

Hers is pretty straight to the point. Create your own seal. This is easier said than done. There are multiple possibilities with seals except it takes one with a vvid imagination and creativity to make it. I (a.k.a. Souryu) passed this one by accident… I accidentally created a parchment seal that acted as an aphrodisiac.

**Muteki's trial:**

This trial consists of three parts. One, hand-eye coordination: she throws random objects at you and you must A: block them, B: catch them, C: destroy them, or D: dodge them all with only your fists or legs. Second, Focus and stamina: She makes you run a 25 mile obstacle course. Third, all of it compiled together: you must spar against her and beat her at least three out of five times. All done in one sitting.

**Raimei's trial:**

His, as you heard in this chapter, is to hit him five times while he runs without any chakra. This means no use of jutsu's, chakra augmentations, and seals. Everything must be done with your physical self.

**Saisei's trial:**

His is a freebee pretty much. After you have completed all the trials and have received the proof of you triumph over the trials. Then you pretty much have succeeded in receiving his mark. His trial is for you to beat all of the trials of the demon generals.

That's pretty much it for this chapter! I hope you like it. Till the next update!)


	20. Chapter 19: The Finals Part One

**Oushintensei**

**Dragon of Konoha**

(Yeah! I finally got up to the finals! I'm going to try to make this one of my best created chapter as of yet! Now, please relax and enjoy! Oh, and it starts with Naruto's POV)

**Chapter 19: The Finals Part 1**

I woke up to the loud ringing of my alarm clock. I looked at it to see I had an hour to get to the stadium. I panicked a little but hurried and dressed. I rushed out the door and summoned a kitsune to rush me to the stadium. Once near the stadium I rushed into the arena and lined up next to everyone else. I looked around to see that aniki wasn't present in the group. I worried a little. He always told me never to be late for anything unless it was Kakashi we were talking about. Then Jii-san started his speech on how today would be a wondrous day for all shinobi nations present in attending the Chuunin exams. Our proctor for the exam told every participant except for those going to fight in the first round to stay behind. I reached the Fighters balcony and then saw a black pool starting to form. Then a mummy wrapped figure started to rise out of it. I recognized the chakra signature immediately. It was aniki. Once the entirety of the person rose out of the black pool a brilliant light shined forth from in between the lining and he appeared. He didn't look any different but you could feel raw power flow off of him in loads.

"What took you so long Aniki?" I shouted to the form.

My POV

I opened my eyes and turned my head and smiled to my brother.

"Sorry about the flashy enterance. I got held back for a little." I told him. In actuality, I was in a heavy kissing session with Kugitsune last night in Makai but they don't need to know that.

Can I announce the fight now?" the proctor asked me.

"Yep." I said with a smile.

"The first round will be fought by Hyuuga Neji Vs. Uzumaki Souryu! Ready… Fight!" he announce as he jumped back.

Neji stood stoically, "Give up now, you can't win against me."

I was pissed, "You know, I wanted to get this off my chest for a while now." I said as I pointed to him, "What is it with you Hyuuga's minus Hinata? You guys are the most pompous jack asses in the history of mankind! You guys think you're all that because of those eyes."

This speech seemed to anger the Hyuuga's minus Hinata.

"You Hyuuga's are absolutely nothing compaired to me or Hinata. Grasping on to old obsolete traditions and demanding respect left and right. Let me tell you something! Respect is earned. You Hyuuga's didn't earn that respect. Your ancient ancestors who created the eyes and worked tirelessly are the ONLY ones deserving respect. Now all you trash are doing is soiling their name and leeching off of their blood, sweat, and tears!"

"You don't know anything and yet you sprout some crap like this?!" Neji Yelled angrily at me.

"Oh, I haven't started yet! The rest of the Hyuuga family including you minus Hinata are all going down the same road as the Uchiha family."

"No we are not! How dare you compare us to them!"

"Oh am I? The way I see it, you guys are holding on to tradition like they did, you guys are pompous jaskasses like them. And Never try to change your ways for the better and expect things to be handed to you on a silver platter JUST LIKE THE STUCK UP UCHIHA FAMILY!" I retorted. Neji cringed back.

"There is such a thing as survival of the fittest. Do you know it?" I asked him, but before he could answer me I continued, "it states that only the strong survive and the weak die. I translate it to this: those that don't change with the flow are doomed to stagnate and fall. If you want to know, this is what happened to the Uchiha clan. It is alright to hold on to ancient traditions, they keep you tied to your ancestral roots. But as it continues on like this, one day the entire clan will be wiped out."

I could see the confusion in his eyes, "And another matter is the cursed seal you branch family carry."

I could see the shock on his face, "What you didn't think I do my homework. You think you're the tragic hero of this? Well stop mopping you idiot. This is reality."

"What do you know?" he said through his teeth, "What do you know about carrying a burden that you didn't choose to carry?!"

"I don't and I don't care about your sentimentality because I've seen worse hells than what you're sprouting. So has my brother He carries the largest burden that no one should have to carry since birth." I said making him angrier, "I feel like lecturing you some more, where I originated from, there was a writer name Mary Shelley."

"So what?" Neji said angrily.

"She created a book. It was called Frankenstein. It is a story about a bright young man that was overly ambitious that he creates a monster which he neglected and it eventually started to hate mankind for being treated cruelly just because he was hideous on the outside. I was like that monster, I was hated for being different, I was picked on and I was never acknowledged as a human. I'm amazed my brother didn't turn out like the creature. You see in this story, the creature was more human than the humans themselves. Naruto could have hated this village but he rose above and overcame that. Sad to say I wasn't as fortunate or strong enough."

"What are you trying to say?" Neji asked, his anger leaving him for a moment.

"I mean I have come to hate this village from the deepest pits of my heart." Neji was shocked as waves of gasps could be heard from the audience, "But do you know why I don't leave this village? The answer is simple, there are people here I love and want to protect. Iruka-sensei, Sarutobi-ojisan, Teuchi and ayame-neesan, Hinata, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, and most of all, my brother. They are the only reason I do not go on a rampage, they save me time and time again from the darkness called the hypocricy of man."

Everyojne was listening intently to my story now, "Since I was little, my parents told me of how great Konoha was. They told me everyone was accepted in these walls. No matter what ethnic background, you history or language you spoke. They would accept you with open arms. Ha what a joke. This village is full of lies and hypocrites. A prime-example being my brother. He hold a burden given to him by the Fourth Hokage, who wished for my brother to be looked upon as a hero, but guess what these ingrate trash did, they threw him to the streets and left him to fend for himself and gave him beatings every time they came across him! But now that I am his family, I get the same treatment. The counsel probably knew this and they didn't do shit to help him out! How can I love a village that does that to their own citizen?! Now that I'm around, I will not stand by. This is a declaration to those that plan to hurt my family! If you try anything to cause harm or misery to my precious ones I will strike your precious materials first whether it be your mother, father, brother, sister, wife, son, daughter, or even a new born baby. Nothing shall stop me from getting revenge and creating misery for anyone who intends to harm my family!"

I looked around to see the people shaking with fear. Typical being I used Killer intent with all my malice in each word I spoke, "But if we are treated with kindness, I will return that kindness ten fold. For I am a benevolent creature spurned to hate by your hate."

"So let me say this to you Neji, will you give up or will you fight?"

"That is what I should be saying to you. Fate preordains that I win our match." He said trying to put up a courageous front.

"Do you want to know something about fate? Fate is like a book, all the pages are blank except for those actions that have already been written in by the ink called our decisions. so only our actions can lead us on." I explained to him, "And you can't possible defeat me."

I fell into a loose stance, "Let me show you."

I tensed my muscles for a second and made a 3 yard crater around me. Neji's eyes widened, "I will only use taijustu ginst you. I don't need to use anything else."

"You insolent" Neji said as he rushed in. I did the same and ran toward him. The I broke off and started to run a circle around him. But then I sped up making it look like I was all around him at once. (If you have seen the episode in bleach where Ichigo unleashes Bankai on Byakuya you know what I am talking about.)

Up in the stages 3rd POV

"That's unbelievable!" Sakura stated in shock.

"He is faster than me when I have three off my celestial gates open." Sakura turned around to see Rock Lee standing there.

"Is this fast enough Neji? I could go faster if you wanted me to." Everyone in the audience was shocked.

'Just how fast can this kid go?' was the thought running through the audiences head.

'He has been pushing himself during training.' Temari thought as she looked over to her siblings to see then stare in awe at her lover.

'**His training in Makai is paying off I see.**' Kyuubi said in Naruto's mind.

'Yeah, it has.'

Back to my POV

I decided to open up with the first move.

I closed what few distance I had from him, "Eat this! Futai wo kiwameta Grenade punch! (**The double fist mastered Grenade Punch**)."

Neji dodged it at the last moment but everything behind him wasn't so fortunate. The wind pressure disintegrated everything and left a sizable crater in the arena wall.

Neji stared at the destruction, "This is my taijutsu style: Futai wo kiwameta Musabetsu ansatsu ryu. (**The double fist mastered Indiscriminate Assassination style**)"

"Of course there are other perks." I said as I employed the Umisenken. My presence was now gone, and my chakra was now undetectable thanks to the training in Makai and pointers from Muteki. I couldn't believe how fast I moved. Everything was moveing so slow for me now. I decided to end it now since I was getting hungery.

"This ends now!" I said but Neji looked around to try and spot me with his Byakugan. He was starting to enter Kaiten but I decided I wouldn't allow him to do it.

"Hakudatoshinshou!" I hit all the pressure points aligned parallel on both sided of his spinal column effectively taking him down.

"You lose."

"Winner of the First round Uzumaki Souryu!" the Proctor shouted. I just silently waked out of the arena. No applause would come for me. I was sad but I felt a great weight was now off my chest.

To be continued….


	21. Chapter 20: FinalsContandscarythoughts

**Dragon of Konoha**

(I had some fun with the last chapter… and I'm going to have fun with this one too! Enjoy! I also would like your opinion on making this into a harem fic I think it would be fun and more entertaining to read. Oh, and I'm going to skip a few fights because they are irrelevant to how the story line goes.)

**Chapter 19: Fight Cont. and Scary Thoughts**

I was walking through the hall to the balcony of competitors when I heard the proctor ask for the next two competitors. I reached the stairs when Temari glomped me at the base.

"That was great! You showed that guy and made me fall for you even more!" she coo-ed to me as she nuzzled her cheek to mine. In my state of emotional stress, I couldn't even smile. I stared on into the emptiness of the hall and stairway. Anija came around that time and complimented me on how I handled the situation. I nodded and forced a smile and told them to go easy on each other. We started to walk our separate ways and I reached the balcony just in time to see them start.

Naruto POV

I dodged the wind jutsu by a small margine. This is going to be tough. I have tons of short to mid-range jutsu but I suck at most genjutsu and barely have any long range jutsu… plus, I can't seriously hurt aniki's girlfriend! Oh, why the hell did I have to go against her of all people! I decided to wing it and make a plan as I go. So I created several Kage-bunshin and let the clones run forward while I went underground. Man, she fights like a beast! I'm scared to think of what will happen to aniki in bed… Oh, she's going to start something.

Temari's POV

Damn it! Is there no end to his clones!?

I Ran into the area covered in trees. I soon found out it was a big mistake on my part as I was jumped by twelve clones of Souryu's brother. I barely dodged the ambush and retaliated by throwing a kunai dead center into the head of one of the clones fast approaching… I would regret doing that…

BOOM

The clone and the others near it exploded destroying the entire area throwing me across the arena and on to the ground. I stood up but then felt hands around my ankle… Crap.

Naruto's POV

Chance! I shot my hands up as soon as Temari stood up catching her off guard and dragged her under as I was lifted out.

"It's over." I said heavily breathing. Hey, creating that many kage bunshin is draining and on top of that, it takes a constant flow of chakra to keep the shinjuu zanshu no jutsu going.

"Winner: Uzumaki Naruto!" I heard the proctor say as I whooped and brought Temari back up. She was angry and sad for losing against me, and she was currently chasing after me swearing to take my manhood away.

THOOM

Shit, I forgot that she used wind attacks… I'm royally fucked.

My POV

I saw a raging Temari run up the stairs after the blood of one Uzumaki Naruto. I could have laughed if it wasn't for the fact Temari's eyes held Satan behind them.

"Temari?" She turned around hissing and breathing fire.

I quickly used the jutsu that no woman is ably to resist from a man… Kawaii chibi no jutsu (the art of Cute Chibi's.) Her anger quickly deflated and hugged my cute, chibified form forgetting her previous blinding fury.

I kind of sighed at how scary this jutsu is and its women's equivalent, the helpless puppy dog eye of doom. I seriously think it is a gender limit and every man and women. But being handled like a fragile doll isn't helping me any.

"Can you let go now?" I asked as she held on tighter.

"No. Not done yet."

"How abou-"

"NOT DONE YET!" Temari said in a demonic voice scaring the shit out of me. I just froze then and there allowing her to carry my chibi form back to the balcony. As soon as we reached the top Hinata glomped Narut, who became Chibi on contact. I now had my evidence, it's a gender limit. Now I wonder what puppy dog eye attack of doom would look like if Tsunade did it while she didn't have her genjutsu on… on second thought, lets just think that never came across my mind… oh dear god it won't go away!

3rd Person POV

Temari was continuing to hug him when Souryu suddenly started to foam around the mouth and his eyes rolled back into his sockets.

"Sou-chan?" Temari started to shake him violently, "Sou-chan, are you alright?"

He then started to twitch uncontrollably and stopped… apparently, he fainted.

"SOU-CHAN!"

To be continued...


	22. Chapter 21: Assault Begins!

**Dragon of Konoha**

(Hello everyone! I apologize again for not coming out with updates as fast as I promised previously. I am currently having bitchy teachers who expect shit loads of homework to be done by the next day… well, I'm going to be neck high in homework for a while so don't expect any updates soon. But for now, I am trying my hardest to keep the stories going. So here is the next chappie for Dragon of Konoha! Enjoy!)

**Chapter 21: The Assault Begins**

My POV

It took what seemed like hours to wake up from the self induced nightmare. Thankfully, in reality, only the matches of Hinata and Shino were missed. I wanted to get up but something prevented me from moving… something warm, soft, a little bit firm, and cushiony... I soon realized that it was Temari's chest I was on and she was holding on to my body while holding my head in her chest.

"Rise and shine." Temari said noticing I was awake. I smiled, "Thanks."

Then we heard Sasuke has just shown himself with Kakashi. Apparently, they held off on Sasuke's fight. I looked up to the stands to see Baki watching me with suspicion. I smiled and waved to him a secret code: "So is the plan still good to go?"

He waved back, "Yes. The plan is going off without a hitch so far."

I smirked as I snuggled deeper into Temari's bosom.

_Flashback:_

_I was going to turn the tide of the war by warning the sand about the betrayal of Sound but this was easier said than done due to the Sand's distrust for the leaf and constant monitoring by some Sound spies that were always with a Sand nin unless the person was Gaara, Temari, or Kankuro due to their status as the Kazekage's children and because they didn't want to be crushed by sand, wind, or puppets if something pissed the three off in anyway. _

_But with some help from Temari and Kankuro, I was able to get a hold of Baki without the spy around. Too bad the only time I had was on the day that Sarutobi-jiisan announced we have a month till the finals._

"_What do you want from me brat?" He said in a rough tone that underlied distrust._

"_Before I get on to my topic, I want to ask why you hold animosity towards a genin leaf-nin like me." I said in a non-threatening tone, "I mean, it wasn't my fault your daimyo is a retard and doesn't think about his own soldiers and their welfare."_

_Baki smirked, "Brat, you're the first to say something smart that I agree with."_

"_But I want you to trust me with what I am about to tell you. Do you trust me?"_

"_I will trust you until I believe what you say is outrageous." Baki replied._

"_Well, what I am about to tell you will be in your outrageous category," Baki raised an eyebrow at me… I think, "But I do have proof of it and if you go there, your should realize that what I say is true."_

"_Fine. Try me brat." Baki smirked._

"_Alright," I sighed, "When you first made the plan with Otogakure's Kage Orochimaru to destroy Konoha and as payment, kidnap Uchiha Sasuke to hand over to him once Konoha was destroyed… Am I correct so far?"_

_Baki's jaw might as well have fallen off at that point, "How the hell do you know this?"_

"_I have my sources… Anways… Well, Orochimaru betrayed you and has already killed your Kazekage."_

_At this point, I think I pissed him off, "You insolent Brat! How dare you spout such obvious lies!"_

_He pulled out a kunai and readied to attack._

"_Whoa there! Hold your horses," I said with both arms raised, "I told you I have proof."_

"_Oh, then were and what is this proof?" _

"_it's in a rock pit outcrop about north west of Sunagakure. The body of your Kazekage and his bodyguard's corpses roting there for about the time since the Chuunin Exams started." I told him, "And the Kazekage you have been talking to was Kabuto or one of Orochimaru's lackey playing their part."_

"_I don't believe you. You'll die here and now!" Baki said rushing forward ready to thrust the kunai into my throat._

"_Then how about making a bet with me." I said. The kunai thrust was stopped just centimeters short of piercing my neck._

"_Oh, and what is this bet of yours?" _

"_That you go and check with your own eyes to see what I was true or not." He retracted the kunai, "If I lied, you can kill me. But if I'm right, I want you to follow Orochimaru's plan up to the point of the signal to attack Konoha. Instead, I want you to betray them and destroy them While the rest of Konoha's shinobi will be handling the rest."_

_Baki smirked, "Intresting brat… fine! I will take this bet."_

_I smirked… Oh how foolish he was in taking the bet. The next day I got a message hawk that told me Baki confirmed my report and he has made the other's involved in the attack minus the Kazekage and his attendants about the corpse._

_Flashback end…_

"We will now start the fight between Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara." The proctor, Gekkou Hayate announced, "Both fighters please come to the center of the ring."

(From here it will basically be the same except Gaara pretended to be injured.)

Suddenly, white feathers started to fall from the sky. I looked over to Hinata and Naruto who looked back and nodded.

3rd POV

"Kai." The three Genin whispered they dispelled the genjutsu.

"Now you two know the plan. Naru-nii, you and Hinata will go to the outer walls and defend the areas where the Sound Shinobi are coming through." Souryu said, "I will go after Hokage-jiisan and Orochimaru. I will also send some generals to you guys after help out.

"We know the plan Sou-nii. Now lets go wild!" Naruto said as he made Kage bunshins and charged out to the wall along with Hinata.

"Now for my part…" Souryu said to himself, "Let the assault begin!"

He then jumped off the balcony to the battle ground.

To be Continued…


	23. Chapter 22: NenAblility Revealed

**Dragon of Konoha**

**Chapter 22: Nen-ability Revealed! **

**3rd POV**

Naruto and Hinata moved through the forest city at a fast pace.

"Hey Hina-hime," Naruto said to his love.

"Yes Naru-kun?"

"Where exactly did sou-nii say the Sound nins were going to attack from?"

Hinata almost lost slipped and fell, "Naru-kun, you forgot already?"

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head when the south western wall was shattered by a giant three headed snake.

"Well, that answered it." he said as he ran forward, "Lets go Hina-hime!"

'I hope Sou-nii is going to be alright.' He thought as he ran through the streets toward their target.

**My POV**

I couldn't help but feel a little excited about facing off against the snake. It could just be the adrenaline talking so I want to take this fight seriously but cautiously.

I quickly ran into trouble from some Sound-nins infesting the arena.

"Heh, you're not going anywhere kid." One of them declared bravely.

"I don't have time for this! Get out of my way!" I shouted with killed intent and some chakra mixed in with it making them freeze allowing me to get through. But they, being retarded and conceited, chased after me.

I was almost caught by their jutsu if it wasn't for Gai –sensei and Kurenai coming to my rescue. I continued on to the roof of the Kage-VIP balcony roof top to see that the Sounf Four has already posted their barrier. I could see both shodaime and Nidaime Hokage in their undead glory. I think I came a little late.

'They just had to make it harder for me.' I thought as I bit my thumb and summoned Kugitsune forth.

"Could you make a hole here for me?" I asked pointing to the barrier, "I have to help Sarutobi –Jiisan."

"Sure thing Sou-chan." She winked at me before throwing a parchment on to it creating a hole.

"Go protect what's important to you Sou-chan. I will give the message to the others to go help fight off the invaders.

"So the little far-gazer came to fight me eh?" I turned my head towards Orochimaru, "Your little ability might be of some use to me. Maybe I should take over your body instead of the Uchiha's."

"Souryu! What are you doing in here! He isn't a person you could fight off easily." Jii-san yelled.

"First off, I would never work for you and rather let my body burn in the deepest parts of hell before I let you touch my body you pedophiling Necrophiliac!" I proclaimed making Orochimaru frown, "and I will not let you take something precious to me, this village, and mostly my family away. I will defend Konoha and Sandaime Hokage-sama with my body and Soul! Krakken!"

My weapon jutted forth from my body as I charged forward with a battle cry that would shake the heavens.

"You insolent brat! I'll show you how helpless you are as I destroy everything precious to you!" Orochimaru said with a smirk on his face as he threw two kunai into the two zombified Hokage's neck, "You two go keep your student entertained while I deal with this minor… inconvenience."

I shot Krakken at the snake to have it dodged easily. I couldn't believe how fast he was compared to his speed in the anime.

"Your weapon is useless against me bouya!"

I smirked as he came closer, "You really think that?" Just as he was reaching striking distance Krakken's other "arms" shot out to impale Orochimaru but he quickly jumped over head, "Krakken has more than one 'arm' you know."

Orochimaru was being impaled by the "arms" of Krakken. I knew he was just acting because "he" turned into mud.

"What a neat little trick you can do with that weapon of yours." He said as he slowly rose up out of the rooftop arena, "Too bad I need to kill you before you become a big problem."

"Heh. Like you can! As a warrior of Konoha, I will not lose to an over ambitious pld timer like you." I said as I threw Krakken at him again.

"Foolish boy," Orochimaru said to me with a half-pissed smirk, "do you really think I would fall for the same trick twice? Suiton: suijinheki." A wall of water shot up from around him. I didn't really want to pull out the big guns yet but Naruto, Hinata and the others seemed to have the rest covered.

"I may be foolish in fighting someone way out of my league," I said dodging a swipe and back flipping out of his axe kick, "But at least I'm not a pedophile and hold what I have for everything its worth."

"And now for something different," I said, "Nikutai bunshin no Jutsu!" in a plume of smoke. Five clone of me came to existence.

"You five handle the pedophile over there," I said as I saw Hokage-jiichan having trouble against the shodai and Nidaime, "I'm going to help jiichan with his undead problems."

I reached him just on time prevent Shodai from dealing Sandaime a critical injury. I slammed my hand on the ground for Jigoku rou no jutsu catching the two undead hokage off guard. Jiichan's breath was very short, must be his old age catching up to him. I gave him a soldier pill which he readily took helping him recover lost energy. Against these guys every attack is a wasted effort… unless.

"I guess I need to bring out one of my big guns early," I said as I let out my chakra, "Tokushu chakra nen-nouryoku: jouka no hou!" I put my hands together. It was the best window of opportunity because it took more chakra to do this move and keep the ropes out.

"Jii-chan," I said to him with a heavy breath as I concentrated, "I need you to protect me from Orochimaru while I do this." He just nodded and created bunshin to surround me in the tiger formation.

"Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, jin, Retsu, zai, Zen!" I said as I blazed through the shinto kuji seals ending in my hand back together in an open palm and started saying a Buddhist scripture I memorized from the Temple in Konoha for exorcism, "Om haba haba Kyu ta saba trauma saba saba kitsudo kan… Om da ta gata nau bebe ya sowaka…"

"Om batamari nau habaya sowaka… om baza ragini harachi hataya sowaka…" The two undead Hokage started to writhe in pain as they struggled against the binding ropes from hell. Sandaime was now dealing with Orochimaru as he finished off the last of my clones, " Om haba haba kyu ta saba trauma saba saba kitsudo kan… om da ta gata nau bebaya sowaka…"

It was really stressing my chakra as I did this and keep a hold on the undead at the same time. But thankfully I was close to finishing. I started to walk towards the two struggling Hokage.

"Taritsu taboritsu haraboritsu…" I pulled out two ordinary Kunai that started to shine gold as I sent chakra through as I chanted, "takimei takimei kara santan uembi SOWAKA!"

I stabbed both Hokage in their neck with the now golden kunai. Nothing happened for what felt like the longest time but then the bodies of the two undead Hokage started to chip and crack eventually golden light appeared from the ever increasing and widening cracks. Soon, they shattered in a brilliant light and the two were no more as their souls were sent back to the spirit world and the sacrificial containers turned to ash.


	24. Chapter 23: Call to RetreatAttack Fails

**Dragon of Konoha**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 23: Call to Retreat. Attack on Konoha Fails.**

"Holy shit!" I yelled as I dodged an on coming kunai as I clawed off the face of a Sound-Jounin, "Damn those Sand-nins sure do a sloppy job on taking down the Sound-nins."

"But at least they do a thorough job on the ones they do Naru-chan." Hinata said to me as she finished off her Sound-nin with a well placed Jyuuken jab to the heart. I sighed as more started to come from the other end of the alley.

"Well, this makes for more training if you ask me," I said smiling, "Ladies first."

Hinata smiled and charged off towards the enemy and released one of her most devastating new attack, a moving kaiten. I would swear on my grave that it looked like Chouji's nikudan senshu… it scared me a lot. Just as I was going to help I saw out of the corner of my eye a bright golden light coming from the arena's roof top.

'Be careful aniki, don't push yourself too hard.' I thought as I let out a battle cry and ran straight on into the skirmish.

My POV

'Well, that's two less annoyances.' I thought as I consumed five soldier pills, 'I love these techniques but they cost me a lot. It's not helping I have those limiters on either.' I was knocked out of my thoughts when Sarutobi-jiichan flew in to me.

"I'm guessing Orochimaru just owned you?" I joked as I wrapped jiichan and I in a semi-circular barrier with Krakken.

"I was doing fine until he brought out Kusanagi," He said to me as he clutched his shoulder, "the poison it holds is slowing me down."

"Let me take him from here," I said feeling my strength return from the soldier pills, "I won't hold back anymore. You just let yourself rest here and concentrate on removing the poison."

"But…"

"But nothing! You're too old for this kind of shit." I yelled.

"My, my, are we having a little squabble without little old me?" Orochimaru sneered.

"I'll be with you in a minute so don't get your panties in a bunch" I said as I retracted Krakken. Then I put my hands together again and started to chant.

"On kiri kiri bazara baziri hora mand un hatta. On amiri totohan ba un hatta. On biso hora daraki shabera hanjyara un hatta." I then produced three kunai placing them around jiichan.

"On asa magini un hatta," I brought out a fourth kunai and lifted it up into the air, "On sha u gyrai maka samma en SOWAKA!" I slammed it in to the ground making thethem light up in a golden chakra spreading around connecting them together creating a forcefield.

"Now you won't be able to play dirty and attack him while I fight you." Orochimaru growled, "Now I will put everything I have into defeating you!"

I concentrated my chakra making the limiters appear, "The conditions have been fulfilled. Limiters: Kai!" The limiters that surrounded my body shattered and dispersed into dust. I felt my chakra spike exponentially as it lifted out of my body they took the shape opf what Orochimaru feared: the four horsemen of the apocalypse.

"Do you see them Orochimaru?" I asked with an insane smirk, "Do you see the four horsemen that watches over all the evils of the world? They are the death gods of hell!"

Orochimaru looked at me with surprise as they grabbed hold of a random body part and lifted me in to the air, "I will sell my soul to them just to protect what I hold dear, and I will make sure I take your soul down with me too!"

They dispersed as they entered my body, "Bring it!"

"You insolent little… I will make you pay for your insolence and show you how out classed you are," He yelled as he ran top speed towards me with Kusanagi in the ready.

I breathed in and began chanting again, "On abira unkyan sharakutan. Nau maku san manda bazara dan. Sendan makaroshada sowataya untarata kan MAN!" He brought down the Kusanagi as I brought both my hands up. As soon as I did Orochimaru was blasted back.

"Do you like my ability?" I shouted with pride as I got down into my fighting style, "Because this is one ability you will never obtain along with every other one I created!"

"Brat!" Orochimaru scowled as he got back up.

"Lets kick it up a knotch shall we?" I said as I concentrated chakra to my forehead, "Tokushu Ninpo: Senjugan Lv. 3: Satori no me!" My iris changed to look like a cog and slowly started to rotate. Now I could see several seconds in to the future and change it accordingly with my present actions. I rushed towards Orochimaru with blinding speed.

As I reached him I saw him swipe me with Kusanagi to which I dodged thanks to my eyes. I threw a double fisted left hook which he rolled to the right to dodge where I caught him with a sweep.

"Jigokushibari!" I slammed both hands down causing the ropes to shoot out catching the pedophile. I smirked, "Doton: Jirai Bakudan no jutsu!" The ground around me and the "Captured" Orochimaru exploded in multiple pillars of flames one lauching out a surprised Orochimaru.

"How…"

"Are you stupid?" I insulted, "Or have you forgotten that I can see in to the future."

"I'll teach you manners boy!" Orochimaru extended his body parts and shot towards me. I was about to dodge the attack when I felt a sharp pain run through my body. That small window of pain screwed me over… big time. Orochimaru struck me in my left shoulder cleaving my left arm right off. Luckily, Kusanagi's poison didn't get through due to the profuse bleeding that followed the dismemberment of my left arm. I did what I haven't done in a couple of years since coming to this world… I let out a blood curdling scream of pain.

Naruto's POV

I working on what seemed to be the last of the remaining Sound-nin with the help of the demon generals that aniki promised. I was about to land the final blow when I heard the scream. That voice was undeniably my brothers. My split second of surprise almost got me killed if not for Kugitsune throwing a barrier tag in front of me.

"Naruto, don't get distracted. Focus on your enemy." She yelled to me as she threw explosion tags on to the sound-nin killing him in a fiery explosion, "What happened there?"

"I… I heard aniki… he's in trouble." I stuutered.

"I'm sure he's fi…"

"Didn't you hear that?" I asked in disbelief as a fox demon with acute senses couldn't hear his brother's scream of pain.

"I tend to focus my senses on the battle at hand so I filter out everything else." She responded, "Why, what's wrong."

"Aniki's in pain. Something happened to him," I said worriedly, "He's in lots of pain."

That was all it took before Kugitsune mad dashed towards the arena roofs, "Naruto, handle the rest here with the others. I'll go check on Sou-chan."

Over with Temari

"Report." I heard baki command a sand-chuunin.

"Sir, The sound shinobi army is retreating and the ones remaining around the perimeter of Konoha have been taken care of." The chuunin said, "All thaqt remains of the sound army is are the four holding the barrierto Orochimaru, sandaime Hokage-sama, and a genin."

"Who is the genin?" I asked hoping to hear some news on Souryu.

"Temari-sama, I believe it is a boy that warned us of the sound's betrayal."

I was worried, Orochimaru was a sannin of high caliber. Even though I trusted his abilities as a ninja, the snake-sennin was way out of his league. That was when I heard it. It was faint but I can make it out as Souryu's voice. The hair on the back of my hair stood up on end as I could sense the pain that melded to the voice. I made a straight beeline towards the arena.

"Temari! Come back here." I heard Baki-sensei order me. But I couldn't help but feel a sense of forbode as I ran towards the battle.

Back over with me.

Shit! That had to be the number one most painful thing to have happened to me! This is way worse than the first time I rode my bike and had a long intimate meeting with five cement blocks that created a sidewalk. I swear the skin on my knee was almost gone.

"Bloody fuck'n hell!" I yelled as I pushed chakra to Krakken and had it surround my wound to minimize bleeding. I turned off my Senjugan as I started to feel my chakra level drop.

"Ku ku ku ku ku…" Orochimaru laughed, "So how does tnot having a left arm feel like?"

I smirked at him, "Meh. After you get passed the pain, it feels kinda breezy."

Orochimaru smirked, "You don't need to put on a brave front boya. Because you lost and soon everything else you hold dear will be gone."

"Not if I can help it." I pulled on all the chakra I could afford, "I'll make sure you're ambitions will be taken from you with this one last move."

I then created four Nikutai bunshins and concentrated, "Nau maku san manda baza ra dan kan."

Orochimaru charged at me with a plan to stop me from finishing but thankfully My bunshins created a barrier around us. I smirked making Orochimaru growl.

"On baza ra baziri hara manda manda un hatta. On batamari nau habaya sowaka. On sunba baza ran on boron. Nau mari saba kiyatei biyari mokkei taraku sowaka…"

I smirked as I saw Orochimaru getting a little desperate to get through the barrier to me. But things were not looking too good as I could tell my clones were running out of their own chakra. I needed to finish this right now.

"On asa magini un hatta. Senda maka roshada sowataya un hatta. Jaku ban koku." I concentrated harder to pull more chakra out than I currently could thinking of everyone that I held dear to fuel my desires to win, "Sendan maka roshada bayakisha manda manda kyu ta saba saba uembi sowaka."

"No, I will not let my ambitions crumble!" Orochimaru shouted as he saw my ever rising chakra levels and continued on with his attack.

"On kiri kiri baza ra baziri manda manda biso hora en sowaka," I extended my palm to face Orochimaru, "On dei bayakisha manda manda ka ka ka sowaka. On maku gyarai takimei uembi magini un HATTA!"

With a brilliant light my Chakra split into what looked like fifty different strings that lodged themselves in to the arms of Orochimaru, who was too distracted to notice them before it was too late. The strings then pulled out a blue figure out of the arms. I come to believe that was Orochimaru's soul, and started to wrap around them slowly.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGHH!" He screamed. Apparently, this technique is quite painful for the victim. As the light moved up the arms of Orochimaru's soul, It turned the physical arms to dust. Soon the light came up to his shoulder and with a final scream of burning agony, the arms on Orochimaru's soul exploded.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Jiroubo Shouted as he could do nothing but watch. I was starting to fade in and out of consciousness as I spent almost all of my Chakra and to stay awake I had to dispel the barrier around Hokage-jiichan and three of my clones leaving the last one to collect my severed arm and protect me if they tried anything.

"Dispel the barrier," Orochimaru whispered as severe pain was evident in his voice, "We failed…"

They released the barrier and came to help their leader, "Kill the boy. He will be a nuisance in the future." I heard but couldn't do anything if they did. It was at that moment when Tayuya and Kidomaru were about to finish me off I felt a large gust of wind and a tag fly forward before I was enveloped in darkness.

Temari's POV

We got their juts in time before they could kill my Souryu. I was horrified to see him unconscious with his severed left arm by his side and bleeding profusely. Kugitsune and I were not on good terms with each other but Souryu was our main concern first and foremost.

"Souryu/Sou-chan!" We ran over to his side. I checked his pulse while Kugitsune applied first-aid and put time-freezing tags on the arm to keep it from rotting and blood tags to try and slow the bleeding. Soon, Naruto, Hinata, and the other Shinobi arrived not long after handling their own stations. The medic –nins came and to my horror pretty much ignored Souryu's condition and went straight for their Hokage. A medic nin walked by so I called to him.

"Hey! We got an injured here! Get your lazy ass over here and do your job!" I yelled angrily.

"Psht. Like we would care for him," The medic said with a sneer, "The kid should die like the demon-lover he is." That was the straw that broke my back. I let out a yell and swung my fan as hard as I could at the medic-nins head. But my fan missed as Naruto already tackled him to the ground letting out a massive aura of killing intent.

"You!" Naruto growled out as he punched the guy in the face with a nauseating crunch telling he broke the man's nose earning a shocked glace from the others except the Hokage who seemed to be equally as pissed as Naruto, "You can insult me, my dreams, mistreat me, deny me my natural rights, but if you ever do the same to someone I love, I will make sure I'll finish what Kyuubi started and I won't as hell feel bad about letting ol'fuzzy out of his cell either."

"Enough Naruto!" The Hokage commanded. He looked at the present shinobi and medic-nins and looked in to the all of their eyes. I could tell he saw hatred in many of their eyes especially the medics.

"I'm disappointed in you medic," He sighed, "To think that you fools cannot see them as normal people and label them."

"Hokage-sama…" the Medic-nin under Naruto gasped out, "Why should we care for these monsters?"

Hokage glared at him, "Ibiki."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"I want you to take these medic-nins and show them what they did to Naruto and Souryu since childhood." Hokage said with righteous fury laced in his voice, "I want them to suffer the same fate these two had to endure. I also decree they will only be allowed out when Naruto AND Souryu forgives them."

The medics were scared out of their mind and probably thought on the lines of their Hokage going mad.

They deserved it.

"Now will someone help the child who saved my life or will I have to put more medics in to the interrogation office." Hokage-sama said ashe slowly walked over and personally carried Sou-chan over to a stretcher.

Over all everyone was happy although we were miffed as it still was, but happier none the less.


	25. Chapter 24: Imperative mission!

**Dragon of Konoha**

**A.N.:I will not be able to update for a while after this because of a few things I need to take care of before moving into my college dorm room for the summer.**

**Chapter 24: Imperative Mission! Search for the Legendary Sucker!**

I felt… dead to be exact, I could only see clouds pass by as I had the sensation of floating aimlessly in this eternal void that looked like the sky. But as I passed through a cloud I saw pieces of my childhood before I was brought to Naruto's world.

It was me when I was first starting first grade. I smiled as I remembered how shy and nervous I used to be around others of my own age group. I always sat in a corner desk and barely said a thing. I passed by another memory. This one was my first tie riding a bike, I still needed to take revenge on that tree for hitting me, and as I passed through the white clouds I saw what seemed like all the fond memories I held dear to me.

Then I looked to see a black cloud heading towards me. I couldn't stand to see it but I couldn't close my eyes as I saw all my bad memories come flooding into vision. My dad dying when I was in third grade… I still haven't gotten over that because closure never came to me nor did I seek it. I couldn't…didn't want to see anymore than that one but my body wouldn't respond, and my left arm… well, it was lopped off by Orochimaru so no worries there, but I seen this pattern in almost all the comedy animes there are and as a promise to this type of viewing down memory lane there always is the Falling point.

………………………..Oh fuck me for remembering that fact.

I started to fall down a long tunnel of darkness, there were some memories still floating about but I couldn't see anything but a blur as I fell. Then I hit what seemed the ground… hard.

I felt emptiness. But I couldn't shake the feeling something was missing. My eyelids felt heavy and I felt a very heavy urge to sleep.

As I was on the verge of falling asleep, I heard four clopping sounds coming towards me in four directions.

Kugitsune POV

I watched helplessly along with Naruto, Hinata, Sandaim, and Temari as Souryu lay in a comatose state. It's been three days now and his arm is healing nicely but he couldn't use it for several months as his chakra pathways seems to have been defiled by the Snake's poison.

Many of us haven't slept since we got to the hospital and we were close to going home if it wasn't for Ichiraku-san bringing us food and coffee.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Temari asked as she moved her hand through his hair.

"The doctor said he would be out for a couple more days as he lost a lot of blood and was in shock when he came in so his body is still trying to cope with the damage." Sandaime said kindly putting a hand on her shoulder as reassurance. I smiled as I looked back at my darling. It was subtle but I caught his eyes fluttering, Soon it came to a full out convulsion and his heartbeat became extremely erratic. His heart rate was bordering lethal as his convulsions became worse. Then the screams came and the doctors and medics started to flood in and ran around like headless chickens as they didn't know what was happening. For and instant, I thought I saw his body glow with a red light as his screams bordered those of demonic and otherworldly.

My POV

I heard the Clomps come closer until I saw four distinct figures surround me. One was a pure white horse with eyes on what seemed like every other part of its body but the head with a rider holding a bow and quiver of arrows over his shoulder, next to him was red horse with a rider carrying a sword, then a black stallion with its rider holding a balance, finally a grey horse with the rider carrying a scythe.

"Thou was foolish to use our power!" The rider on the white horse declared pointing an end of the bow at me.

"Thou doth not hold enough strength…" The rider on the red said pointing his sword at me.

"Thou doth not know the gravity of this matter…" The rider of the black shouted as his balance started to swing erratically.

"Consequence to this was for thou to forfeit thy life…" The rider f the pale said as his scythes end lay right above my heart.

"But thou did it to protect what meant most to thee…" The rider of the white said.

"And thoust peaked our interest greatly…" The rider on red said.

"For that we, the four riders of death, shalt not take your life…" the rider on the black said with mirth.

"Instead, we shalt give thee a gift…" The rider on Pale lifted his scythe into the air along with the others who raised their weapons too. I was caught by surprise as the rider on white shot an arrow in to my chest followed by the sword to the same spot by the rider on the red then a blast of unkown light by the black rider and the scythe by the rider on the pale horse.

"Become stronger and entertain us!" the four said at once, "We will watch thee until that time thou hast become strong enough to use us!" Then everything became bright white.

"Sou-chan! Sou-chan! Please don't leave us!" I heard as I tried to open my eyes.

"Doctor! He's coming to!"

"Sou-chan/Kun?" I opened my eyes a little more slowly to allow my eyes to adjust.

"Shit what hit me?" I asked as I tried to rise up but was slammed back by a glomp by Temari and Kugitsune. They appeared to be crying as my shirt became soaked was any indication.

"Hey, Hey ! What's wrong guys?" I looked around to see everyone stunned.

"What?" I asked again, "Did something happen while I was out?"

"Are… are you alright?" Naruto asked, "Because before you woke up. You were screaming."

"Really…" I replied scratching my head, "I feel better than I did before."

I pushed the girls away and ripped off all the machines scarring the doctors to death, then followed up with a roll, handstand, jump, and I stuck the landing. Naruto, Hinata, Kugitsune, and Temari then proceeded to pull out a score sheet scoring me an 8.5, 7.0, 9.5, and 8.0 respectively.

"Huh, I was hoping for a perfect score." I said making a lot of faces fall to the ground. Then I felt something strange tugging my insides. Next thing I knew I was on the floor face first.

Sandaime's POV

I quickly called for all the doctors to check up on Souryu-kun. The doctors asked me to escort the others out as they moved him back to bed and did a complete scan of his system. It took this old body some time but I was able to get everyone out. The hardest to have out of the room was Kugitsune and Temari as they wanted to stay with Souryu.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Kugitsune and Temari asked me as minutes seemed to move on to hours. Finally after three hours passed a doctor came out of the room.

"So," I asked, "what is wrong with young Souryu-kun?" he walked over to me and sighed.

"So far, we did a scan on everything," he reported, "everything in him is normal… except…"

"Except what?" I asked as everyone gathered around to hear what was going on.

"His eyes, the chakra pathways and the actual chakra seem to be mutating." The doctor told us, "We currently don't know what the effects of the mutation may be but he is quite well and doing fine."

Everyone else flooded back into the room but the doctor held me back, "we will be able to release him today but he will need to come straight here if something occurs so we may get a further grasp of the changes occurring."

I nodded and walked in to the room. While Souryu-kun was being sandwiched by two extra-large "twins" and appeantly became chibi-fi-ed. Lucky bas… I mean ahhhh young love. I looked over to see little Naruto also chibi-ed laying over Hinata's headwith nine fox tails and ears sticking out. He would have a fan club very fast if he went into public in that form.

I soon joined the large jumble of multiple drabbles.

My POV

"So Souryu-kun, the doctors told me of what is happening to you." I stiffened as Sarutobi-jiisan said to me, "I want to see what these changes in you have affected."

I simply nodded, "We could see about my eyes right now."

I pumped chakra into my eyes activating level 3 of my senjugan and once I activated it. I felt a tugging when I had it on so I decided to take it farther by using it's ability on Naruto. I was able to see farther that the normal two second max which now I was able to go into thirty seconds, and I was even able to hear everything that was going to be said in that thirty seconds.

"Woah!" I shouted as I deactivated the doujutsu.

"What? What's wrong?" Naruto and I said at the same time.

"How'd you do that?" We did the same again. I looked over to the others who were confused and awed at me. Although I think Naruto was now pissed.

"I don't know, I was able to read everything AND said when I activated my eyes." I told them, "I even was able to read further in to it by at least ten times the previous times."

"Hmmm.." Sarutobi-jiisan took a drag from his pipe, "It seems your doujutsu has been amplified by your changes. We still need to see what happened to your chakra."

I nodded, "I'm a little curious myself." I jumped off the bed and opened the window.

"Well, here goes nothing." I said as I started to go through the seals for gokakyuu no jutsu, "Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu!"

Temair's POV

I, as well as the others were surprised at the sight of a gokakyuu spewing out a bluish-white flame instead of the regular red flame and it was as bright as the sun when blasted out.

"I…I…. I….. I can't believe it!" Kugitsune next to me whispered as she fell to her knees.

"What? What can't you believe?" Everyone asked as they surrounded her.

"He just brought out plasma!" Kugitsune said, "that shouldn't be possible for a human to do!"

"What's plasma?" Temari and the others except for Hokage-jiisan asked.

"Plasma from what I remember from science class is the clear, yellowish fluid portion of blood, lymph, or intramuscular fluid in which cells are suspended. It differs from serum in that it contains fibrin and other soluble clotting elements like Blood plasma," Souryu explained to us, "or a fourth state of matter distinct from solid or liquid or gas and present in stars and fusion reactors like in the sun or lightning."

"I don't think anyone in the room knows what you said after the first part." I told him as everyone else nodded.

"In simple terms, things get really hot."

"I don't see what's so special about it then." Naruto said as his chibi fox ears twitched.

"It's almost impossible for a normal person's chakra to create plasma as the body couldn't handle such intense heat that flows usually backlashes at the wielder," Kugitsune explained, "even demons get hurt from using it unless they trained extensively in controlling the plasma."

"So what you're saying is that Souryu's changes pretty much gave him a powerboost?" I asked.

"It seems so." I said.

"So who care's! Let's go celebrate the well being of our friends." Naruto said still chibi-fied on top of Hinata's head with tails swishing about merrily.

"Yeah!" many shouted as we headed off towards Ichiraku Ramen bar to celebrate for the day forgetting our troubles for a short time.

My POV

The next day, Kugitsune left to go report the happenings to Saisei and the others while Temari had to return to suna, was a solomn one as it was the funeral service to the Leaf nins who lost their lives defending the village from the Sound-nins that got in through the Sand and other defenses. It was also announced that Sandaime ji-san was stepping down because of the damage the poison from Orochimaru's sword did to him. Once the service was over, Naruto and I were just about leaving when Jiraiya appeared in front of us and then asked us to come with him on a mission. Well… he originally just invited Naruto and I was invited through a little "Gift of appreciation" from myself which consisted of an x-ray enhanced binocular and a bottle of sake I had to get through a method I would rather forget.

It only took us a few minutes of packing till we left for our mission.

"So what kind of mission are we going for ero-sennin?" Naruto asked after a few hours of traveling.

"Baka gaki don't call me that! I have a proper name you know!" Jiraiya shouted at him, "And you! Shouldn't you be reprimanding your brother for disrespecting an elder!?"

"No, not really," I replied to him, "You haven't really been a good citizen so far and I think you'll keep on peeping in on young women for your smut of a book."

Jiraiya's POV

'Gah! The nerve of these two brats! Why did I even think of bringing them along in the first place!' I though as I continued the trek to the closest town. I looked over to see the two brats talking to each other and laughing occasionally. Although I was glad Naruto has someone looking out for him, I have this sense of uneasiness at times on the true loyalties of his brother Souryu. I'm afraid one day he's going to abandon Naruto and I will eventually confront him on this issue, but I also need to stick to my mission… to train Naruto and protect him from the Akatsuki. They've been very active and from my informant's info, they've been very eager to get the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki for sometime now. I feel sorry for this kid. He had to carry a burden that he will carry for the rest of his life without his consent.

"Damn you Arashi," I muttered under my own breath, "Why did you have to leave a child to carry such a heavy burden all on his own?"

"Did you say something ero-sennin?" I quickly turned my head to see Naruto stare at me.

"No, I was just talking to myself." I lied, "Hey, let's take a short break over at that shrine."

'That was a close one' I thought as I took out and bit into a ration bar as I stared at the two kids as they paid their respects and making wishes for the future. Once I finished we got back on the road again.

"So who's this person that we're looking for?" Naruto suddenly asked me after thirty minutes of walking.

"Well, she was a good friend of mine when we were young," I said as I recollected on the times of youth.

"So this person we're looking for is a lady?" Naruto asked, "I'm amazed a lady had enough shame to be seen around you."

"Shut up and leave it alone!" I yelled hitting him on the head, "If you want me to train you I'll have no disrespect."

"Naruto, she had no choice since she was on the same team as him." I turned around to Souryu, "Your looking for the medic-nin Tsunade… right?"

I was surprised that he already knew when I remembered from the talk previously held with Sarutobi-sensei about his abilities, "So you know."

"Why wouldn't I? Who else is there with such talent and skill in the medical field?" Souryu asked as he walked ahead while humming a foreign tune. I sighed as we continued towards the next town.

3rd POV

While the three traveled towards their goal, little did they know that four people were watching them from a distance.


	26. Chapter 25: Akatsuki

Dragon of Konoha

**Dragon of Konoha**

Hey guys. Long time since I updated and sorry if its shorter than expected but I had projects to do and I'm practically failing college and on the borderline on losing my scholarship right now so... yeah... you guys might see the problem I'm having here. Well here's the new chapter so enjoy!

**Chapter 25: Akatsuki **

We reached our first town. It wasn't as big as Konoha but it was still considerably large compared to some other civilian towns in fire country. I looked over to see Naru-nii look around excited as he has never seen a flourishing town outside of Konoha before.

"Stay together you two and follow close behind because I'm not going to run around searching for you if you get lost." Jiraiya told us. I knew the trouble of getting lost and the pain in the ass it is to go looking for the lost because it happened to me once.

"I'm more worried about Naruto over here." I looked over to see him gone. I looked around to see him staring into a window of a store almost drooling. I walked over to see he was actually looking at a poster on the window and decided to read it myself.

It read:

_Iron stomach contest:_

_Do you think you have an iron stomach? If you are man enough, sign up and prove it by eating as many bowls of ramen as you possibly can! It will be held today at noon in the town square. So sign up and prove your worth!_

"…" I stared at it for a while then I looked down to see some extra written at the bottom which was where Naruto was staring at apparently:

_The winner will get a life time supply of any and every type of ramen of their choosing and 30,000 ryo certificate to our jewelry shop. Second place will receive a lesser 15,000 ryo certificate and Third place will receive a 7,500 ryo certificate._

I sighed as I looked at who was funding this and I looked to see it was being funded by the fire daimyo's wife and her privately owned jewelry store.

"Naruto, do you want to sign up?" I looked over to see him gone yet again. I looked around to see he was already signing up for it. I shrugged and decided the prize would let me get something for Temari and Kugitsune so I signed up as well. Inside I looked at the clock.

"Hey Naru-nii, the contest starts in thirty minutes." As soon as I finished my sentence, all I saw was a big cloud of dust going straight towards the town square. I sighed and created a clone who I ordered to lead Jiraiya to us and I ran after my ramen obsessed brother.

It took me a few minutes before finding Naruto sitting near the end of one of the many tables. I shunshin-ed over to his position and sat across from him. As soon as I sat I felt Jiraiya arrive in the crowd. I looked around to see many of the towns people gathered to see this event.

"Hey Sou-nii," I looked over to Naruto, "Let's show these amateurs how outclassed they are!"

I smiled and nodded and prepared myself for what is to be, at least to Naruto, A feast of a lifetime.

30 minutes later…

"First place for the most ramen eaten goes to… Uzumaki Naruto-san with a hundred and thirty-two bowls!" The announcer said as he awarded him with the certificate and a picture to commemorate the moment. I got second with a hundred and five bowls. We met up with Jiraiya afterwards and continued on to the next city.

The next city… we, as in Naruto and I, hated the place. It was a major red light town that made its money mostly in… well, you can guess what just by the name. Finding hotels that will take in young customers were numerous and Jiraiya wanted to get in those places with the excuse of giving us some "experience" before we married since we don't read his books. We eventually settled into a hotel close to the gambling district because more information on the where about of the legendary sucker would be. Just like in the anime, a cute girl comes by and Jiraiya blasts off leaving me and Naruto to be in the room.

In the room…

"So do you think they'll come?" Naruto asked balancing the pointed end of a kunai on each digit with chakra.

"Yeah, that girl Jiraiya's with is under a genjutsu to distract him from you." I said from the doing push-ups from the ceiling, "plus they will think of something to kill me off with too."

"So what are we going to do?" he asked as he joined me on the ceiling.

"Easy, we create clones now and have them answer while we escape through the windows while they wait for 'us' to answer the door." I replied.

"…"

"What?"

"You just thought that up on the fly didn't you?"

"Yeah… so? That's pretty much the only way we can even have the slim chance of surviving because the gap in our strength and theirs is like comparing a lake to the ocean right now at least."

Then the knock came. We created clones and made a break towards the window. But before we could run the door was blasted down with the clones behind it. We turned around to see Kisame and Itachi.

"…"

"Shit." We turned around to see the two Akatsuki members shunshin to intercept us. They now stood in front of us. Kisame was snickering.

"Uzumaki Naruto, our leader wants you. Stop such stupid actions and come with us peacefully." Itach said as his sharingan eyes stared down at us. I started to fill my lung with a mixture of chakra and air while I breathed in deeply.

"I won't let you have him!" I yelled as the chakra hardened the air to a concentrated blast. The two dodged and I grabbed Naruto and I started to pump chakra into my legs and ran. We ran through the hallways and into the streets until we finally ran into a dead end.

"What are we going to do?" My brother asked me.

"You go over this and run." I said as I threw him over the wall, "I'll hold them off and you go find Jiraiya."

"But…"

"Just GO!" I created a nikutai bunshin and waited for the two. It didn't take long for them to find me.

"Where is your brother?" Itachi asked in his usual tone. I fell into my fighting stance and brought out Krakken.

"Heh heh heh… Looks like he's foolish enough to try and fight us Itachi-san." Kisame said as he unsheathed Samehada.

"I won't tell you because you two will fall before me!" I yelled as I charged towards them, "For the future of my brother, I won't let you touch him!"

"Very well." Itachi quietly said as he charged forward.

Naruto POV

I needed to hurry. Nii-san is in trouble. If what he told me is true, he's weasel and shark bait. I ran faster, I needed to find ero-sennin and fast.

"Shit! This is taking too long. Kage bunshin no jutsu!" I created atleast a thousand of me.

"Alright you guys! Go find Ero-sennin!" I commanded and they quickly rushed out to find him when I heard an explosion in the area nii-san saved me. I then went double time to find ero-sennin.

"Where the hell are you when we need you ero-sennin?" I whispered to my self when I saw him running towards me.

"Naruto!" I punched him in the face.

"Where the hell were you!" I yelled as he caught my second punch.

"Where's Souryu?" He asked me.

"He's stalling the two Akatsuki members while I ran and got you." I said. Ero-sennin then ran towards the street where nii-san is.

My POV

"Shit." I said as I dodged a bone crushing blow by Samehada. It hasn't been more than ten minutes and I'm already a mess. Damn. My vision's blurring. I can't fail now. I need to continue living until I make Naruto Hokage. For now though, I need to stall them till Jiraiya can handle them. Well, I'm still proud that the other two didn't go unharmed either. They had cuts and bruises from my attacks that will take a while to heal in the least.

"You're one stubborn bastard kid," Kisame mocked as he dodged aKrakken again, "And damn well persistent to."

I smirked, "I've taken worse beatings by a hundered year old hag."

That was when I saw Sasuke. Apparently so did the other two.

(You know the details of the fight in the anime so I'm not going through with it again. just imagine the scene except it was out in the street.)

After that minor annoyance was dealt with, they retargeted me. I was starting to run low on chakra at this point. I put Krakken away as it ate my chakra. I needed to conserve my chakra just to stay conscious. I needed to get away. I sent whatever amount of chakra I could spare to run when Itachi grabbed me by the the neck and slammed me into the closest wall while Kisame kept me there by nailing my arms and legs with some kunai to the wall. Itachi then pulled out a scroll and put some blood on it to release a katana.

"I won't waste my chakra on you," he said as he slashed the muscles on my left and right arms before I could blink, "You are a threat to our organization and you will be eliminated as such."

The katana was about to be shoved into my heart when I saw Jiraiya and Naruto come and I lost consciousness. Oh the action I was going to miss.

Naruto POV

I saw Itachi and Kisame ready to kill aniki when I four figures on horse back each wearing a cloak that marched their horses come riding through. They rode until they came right up to the two Akatuski members.

"Move." I heard voice of the one if the black cloak that sent a chill down my spine and even more, it scared Kyuubi who was currently shivering while hiding in the farthest corner of the small seal space.

"Holy shit." I said aloud getting noticed by the others involved.

"What is it Naruto." Ero-sennin asked me as he stood in front of me for when the Two S-class criminals might do something.

"It's Kyuubi. He's scared shitless from those four." Apparently that was surprising even to one of the sannin as his eyes became wide and sweat started to run down his face. The two Akatsuki members then got into a defensive stance while the four cloaked interlopers just sat and watched. The tension around was so thick that it could make even the toughest men scream like a girl. That was until the stranger in the red cloak started to cackle.

"Foolish mortals. Doth thou think that you could even harm me? Let alone fight me?" the others followed and started to laugh angering Kisame.

"I'll show you foolish!" he yelled as he jumped into the air and slammed his Samehada down on the red cloaked figure's head only to be blasted back by an unknown source.

"Foolish you are." The one in the black cloak said, "Now, we only came for the boy over there. We can't have our 'beneficiary' die on us now can we? What do you think War?"

"No we can't" the one in red now known as War said cackling, "After all, we can't have our host and entertainment die."

Itachi stared on, "Kisame, we leave."

"But Itachi-san..." Kisametried to complain until he looked into the Uchiha's eyes. Kisame growled in anger and sheathed Samehada when they both shunshi-ed away.

"Now," War said turning to my brother, "What to do with you."

He reached towards my brother. I ran as fast as I could to stop whatever this guy was trying to do but was pushed back at the amount of chakra he started to emit.

"Shiniganmi Iyashi no ho: shin tenchi sozo. (Death god healing technique: new heaven and earth revealed.)" he said as black ooze started to run out of his arm and as soon as he touched my brother, he started to convulse as the body was being swallowed by the black ooze. Once the goo covered him entirely, the goo started to move and sickening crunch could be heard. Soon four bulges formed in the ooze. I looked on to see the bulges pop and four kunai fell to the floor along with the rest of the ooze covered body. And soon after the ooze receded and retreated back to the one now known as War who reached down and let the ooze go back under his cloak. Where the ooze has been was a completely cured Souryu. I ran to him and held him in my arms. I was about to yell at the guys to see what they did to him but when I raised my head the one with a white cloak was right in my face.

"ku ku ku.When he wakes up, tell this fool to keep us entertained." The one in white said as the four disappeared in to thin air. Just then I felt stir in my arms and I looked down to see brother's eyes slowly open.

To be continued...


	27. Chapter 26: Conspiracy and New moves

**Dragon of Konoha**

**Chapter 26: Conspiracy in Konoha?! New Moves revealed!**

I opened my eyes to see Naruto hovering over me. I smiled

"They gone?" I asked with a smirk proud of how long I lasted against two S-ranked nukenin.

"You dumbass!" Naruto yelled, "Why the hell did you do that?!"

I smiled at him, "So they don't get to you... and don't let Gai take me back to Konoha, I want to continue on..."

I lost consciousness... again..

Naruto's POV

Why... why does he go to such extremes and try to do things he knows is way over his head? Why for me? I know he told me differently but aren't I just an imaginary character created by an author in his world?

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Ero-sennin with Gai.

"Gaki, we need to take Souryu out of here and back to Konoha for a full check-up to see if there is any permanent damage to him."

"Souryu told me he wanted to keep on with us." I told them, "And if we let Gai take him back he's just going to follow our trail."

Ero-sennin sigh and mumbled something about us being a bunch of pain in the asses but after a while decided it wasn't worth the trouble so he sent Gai back to Konoha with only Sasuke but I had to carry aniki myself.

We then started off for the next town...

My POV

I was back in that dark place again... great... I'm going to have to hear the nagging from the four horsemen and once I wake up, it's going to be Jiraiya and Naruto's turn. But to my surprise, the only one I saw was the pale one. Another thing to my surprise was that I could move around this time so I picked myself up off the floor and looked around the area... the view really didn't change. It was pitch black and I couldn't see anything except the pale rider.

"Hey, where are the others?" I asked only to be ignored by him.

"They art resting." The pale one answered after a couple minutes, "They art drained from healing your wounds."

"We, I guess I should be thanking them then," I replied.

"Your actions were foolish child," the pale one said as he walked closer, "thou art our entertainment. We cannot let you die so easily."

"I don't know if should be thankful or to be pissed." I said, "Plus this just proves how large the gap in power between me and just those two members of Akatsuki."

The pale one just stood there... I think he was staring but I couldn't tell... he didn't have eyes... because he was a skeleton. Suddenly he looked up and put his left hand over my chest soon a flash of light illuminated the hand.

"It is time for thee to return," he said as he pushed me back. I could tell e pushed me lightly but it felt like I was hit by a truck going 250 mph.

3P POV

"Yes, things will become very entertaining very soon..." Pale rider said to himself as he walked away, "for now the foundation built on lies will soon crumble."

And the pale rider vanished cackling like mad.

On the outside... (Back with me)

I shot up in the futon... wait futon? I looked around to see that I was in a hotel room. I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked over to see Jiraiya and Naruto staring at me.

"Now before you say anything I know what I did was stupid and if it wasn't for the four horsemen I would be dead." I said in my defense, "But at the same time, I found out a vital information that could rock the foundations of Konoha."

Jiraiya raised a brow, "How?"

"Senjugan" was all I said opening the "third" eye.

"What did you find out?"

"That the Uchiha massacre and the Kekkei genkai purge in mist were all set up and done by one Uchiha Madara who hides himself now as Tobi in Akatsuki." I explained, "He was the one who also founded Akatsuki but left the control to a rinnegan user named Pein. I can give you all the details on most of the members from looking through everything I got from Itachi in the fight."

Jiraiya's almost popped out of his sockets, "Gaki, that is very hard to believe."

"Well, I've seen it." I said, "Itachi killed the clan by orders from the ji-san."

"THAT"S A LIE! HOKAGE-JISAN WOULD NEVER GIVE SUCH AN ORDER!!" naru-nii yelled at me.

"I don't think so either because Danzo gave the order and but showed a document with his insignia on it." I said, "I think it might be forged so Itachi is innocent."

"I also think Danzo gave thought to the Uchiha uprising with help from Orochimaru and Madara by doing deals in the shadow with the use of the Root ANBU."

Jiraiya fell back in to his chair, "Gaki, what you just told us could flip Konoha over... this is very serious."

"Of course it'll probably be a suicide mission for me to even think about going against Danzo since his supposedly disbanded ANBU ROOT is still up and active he probably has ears even in the Hokage's office. As soon as I talk I'll be dead or the evidence will be gone before we can get to it and Orochimaru is... well, Orochimaru. I don't want to go anywhere near him because he might try and rape me like he would Sasuke."

Naruto, Jiraiya and I shivered at the thought.

"He always did seem to have a 'different' taste than normal men but that's just too creepy."

I smirked, "Not even the idea of Tsunade doing the helpless puppy dog eyes of doom with her henge off?"

...

Needless to say, Jiraiya didn't come out of the bathroom for the rest of the day.

So Naruto and I went to sleep.

(Now, some of you might say why I, myself, didn't go into an epileptic shock at this point. well, to me there is a difference between talking about it and thinking about it... Oh god now it's in my mind! Oh god it's eating away my brains! This is what I get for explaining!Gah!)

Next Day...

Jiraiya finally got out of the bathroom around ten o'clock. He was pale as a ghost though.

"Gaki, I hate you." He said, "But I can see you being a very good interrogator... that image was brutal."

"So what are we doing ero-sennin?" Naruto asked.

"I'll be going around town for information on the where about of Tsunade," he explained as he wiped his face with a towel, "And you guys can train... Naruto, you need to train further in the rasengan."

"Why? I can already do it."

"Because you need to rely on the Kage bunshin to actually pull it off. You need to learn how to do it with only one hand." Jiraiya said now nibbling on a ration bar, "And Souryu... I don't know what you can do so you're on your own for now I'm sorry I can't train you in my jutsu but it's for my apprentice's eyes only."

"Fine by me," I said as I got out of bed, "I have a few moves I have in my mind I could try and perfect."

"But before you two go anywhere..." Jiraiya said making us turn our head, "Hand over your wallets."

I knew this was coming.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Don't give it to him anija." I said as I glared at the aged sennin, "He only wants to use our money to buy floozies in a whore house someplace so he doesn't need to waste any of his."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jiraiya said looking away proving my point, "I'm only trying to save you two from breaking the three shinobi tabooes."

"You mean alcohol, money and girls right?" Naruto asked, "and by any indication of the damn books you write, you broke all of them on a regular basis."

"Just because I broke them doesn't mean I'm going to let you two do the same."

I looked over to Naruto, "I think it's time for maneuver number two."

"Yep."

"Maneuver number two?" Jiraiya asked. We just smiles and jumped to each of his side to trap him in between us.

"Kinjutsu: Harem no jutsu." Naruto created clones which henged into nude females shocking Jiraiya. I unleashed Krakken and extended it till it was just hovering one centimeter in his crotch area.

"Raiton: Izutsushi." I said as I touched Krakken with my free hand sending ten thousand volts through the weapon and having the electricity ark through to his crotch.

"AAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!" Jiraiya was now on the ground holding his "Family Jewels" while convulsing from the pain.

"Run Naruto!" I shouted as we headed for the town.

"I"LL GET YOU TWO BACK FOR THIS YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!" We heard Jiraiya shout behind us.

About 30 minutes later...

We were in the forest at the outskirts of town. Panting from running as fast as we could from the hotel room.

"Now," I said wheezing, "since we left Jiraiya and kept our money intact, let's get serious and get some training out of the way."

"Ok." Anija was said through heavy breathing.

"Along with that, I think we should come up with more combination maneuvers. We have the one we just used and shibari-kamikaze," I said to him, "And if you can master the one handed rasengan, we could make a combo if I learn something to compliment or combine it with."

"Do you have an idea?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but it's trying it that might kill us... well, mostly me until we try combining it. Any who... we should go concentrate on our own training for now until Jiraiya figures out where Tsunade is."

And with that we split up to practice by ourselves.

"Makai tensei: Tate." As soon as I slammed my hand on the ground I was on my back with Kugitsune nuzzling her head in my chest.

"Ahhn Sou-chan! I missed you!" She said as she hugged me tighter, "You didn't summon me at all in the past couple week and I was so worried!"

I smiled and patted her on her head, "I missed you too. I promise I'll take you on a date soon. But for now, I'm on a mission to find Tsunade."

She smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek, "I'll hold you to that lover... now, what did you need my help for Sou-chan?"

"I need your help creating plasma in my hand." I said, "I think I got the concept down on pure chakra from manipulating chakra but I'm not too sure about doing this."

"Well, I think you should be asking Raimei about this but I'll see what I can do... now, let e see what you have so far." She said as she sat down on a patch of grass.

I shrugged, "Here goes nothing." I concentrated chakra to my palm and slowly started to concentrate it into a sphere in my hand. By this time I was sweating profusely from the concentration required. Then once I felt the sphere was big enough I slowly started to convert the chakra in the center of the sphere into pure plasma. I then slowly converted the rest of the chakra into plasma. I stopped converting chakra when it got close to around the outer shell. I started to feel pain in my palms.

"SOU-CHAN!" Kugitsune shouted rushing towards me.

I looked down to my palms to see the skin start to smoke off as the ball of plasma started to lose stability. I knew it I couldn't throw it so I covered my face and used whatever chakra I had left to create a thin film around the soon to be affected area. Just in time too as the ball shot out in a super nova fashion sending eleven thousand degree Fahrenheit into the surrounding area. I was thankful that Kugitsune put up a protection seal around the area when she saw what was going on. Of course, I didn't come out unharmed... even with the thin coat of chakra to protect me, the front of my clothes burned away. My face came out unharmed but my left arm suffered from third degree burn down to the shoulder along with my right arm being in about the same condition.

"Hold on, I got a healing tag right here," Kugitsune placed the tags over the burned area, "that should heal over in maybe an hour or two."

"Damn it!" I shouted in frustration and in pain, "I knew this would happen but fuck its annoying."

Kugitsune sighed and started to add repair tags to my clothes although I could see she was staring at my "buddy" as even my boxers weren't spare from the blast. I just looked at her and she begrudgingly put the tags on to the rest of my destroyed clothing... I wonder if Naruto felt like this when he was doing his rasengan training... I wonder if he's doing alright with his training right now...

Naruto POV

I was blasted back for the thirtieth time today trying to get a one handed rasengan to work for it to blow up in my face.

"God damn this jutsu! Thirty tries and I still can't get the damn thing to stay together! What am I doing wrong here?!" I shouted to no one in particular. I mean, what's there not to get? You create a sphere of chakra and then start to create multiple swirls into it and contain it while it accelerates! There must be something I'm not getting and it's pissing me off to no end... wait a minute here... what if I... it could just work...

So I created a rasengan the size of a marble which wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Then I slowly added more chakra expanding it. Slowly but surely I was able to keep the rasengan in shape and form. I started to feel my control slip when it grew to a size of a medium orange.

"YATTA!!" I shouted. Even though I didn't get it to the size of the water balloon like Ero-sennin can, I was able to make myself a one handed rasengan without the help of a kagebunshin. I wonder what ero-sennin is doing right now...

Mean while in the city... (3rd POV)

"Wahahaha!! Young girls are sure swell!" Jiraiya said as he sat on a velour couch surrounded by several ladies of the evening.

"Oh you," one of the girls giggles out as she moved her hand in a circular motion on his chest, "flattery won't get you more time with us."

"Oh? But I'm sure these will." He pulled out a small stack of bills and gave each of them each two thousand ryo bills.

"Of course Jira-tan." The girls moved closer to him.

"Hahahahaha great times! Great times!" he laughed out as he went on to have a merry time with his "companions."

Back in the forest... (My POV)

"How much longer till I can retry the move?" I asked Kugitsune who was tending my injuries.

"Not much longer," She said as she still looked at me with hungry eyes, "You should be back to hundred percent in about ten more minutes."

"Good..." I relaxed a bit, "Kugitsune..."

She put a finger on my lips to silence me. She smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

"We're lovers," She said as she checked to see if the tags were still working, "you don't need to keep calling me by my full name... come on, give me a nickname."

I thought for a moment, "How about Ku-chan?"

She squealed in joy and probably would have pounced me if it wasn't for her knowing I was injured.

"I'll take that as you like it..." I smiled, "What do you think of that jutsu? What do you think I'm doing wrong?"

Her facial expression instantly turned to a serious one, "Like I said earlier, I'm not an expert on jutsu but you came to me for advice so I'll try my best. Oh, your legs and bottom clothing are done repairing."

She started to remove the tags on my lower side, "from what I saw, I think you didn't make keep enough of the chakra shell allowing the heat to reach you."

I thought it over, "You also might've taken on a bit more than you can chew."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused on what she meant.

"I mean you tried to control what you haven't really trained in," She explained, "Plus you might've tried to create too big of matter at your level of control."

"I guess..." I looked at my arms to see that the only thing there were marks showing I was burned. There go all my seals on them. Then when I looked closer I saw the seals on the unaffected areas on my arm come to life and started to crawl over the burned area replacing the damaged parts of the array. I looked over to see Kugitsune prepared for my unasked question.

"I added self repair seal into the sealing array back when you asked me for the seals in Wave. Our summon mark are part of your soul so they always fix themselves if the area they're on is damaged in anyway." She explained. I was thankful she was thinking ahead when I wasn't. I kept looking at her and I still couldn't grasp how a beautiful creature like her could be interested in me.

It was confusing. She probably saw it because she just smiled at me and kissed me on my lips, "Shouldn't you get back to training?"

I forgot all about it... I looked at my arms to see them completely healed. I took off the tags.

"Thanks for the reminder, I forgot."

"Don't forget to try smaller this time." She said before running back, "Almost forgot..."

She proceeded to stick tags on to my arms and all over my body, "It'll protect you from most of the blast if it happens again."

So getting back to the training, I took her advice and created a smaller sphere and repeated the process except I kept a thicker chakra shell this time. As I was able to keep it together, I expanded the sphere. I soon reached the previous size and I still held it together which made me realize that all I needed to do was keep a thicker shell of chakra. I looked into the sphere. I thought I saw a dragon in there... strange.

"Now to test this..." I looked around to find a suitable target for this attack when I saw a thick tree about three yards away. I walked over to it as reeled back the sphere and proceeded to slam it into it. As soon as it hit it shown with a blinding light and the plasma inside shot out in the style of a blue dragon. When I could see again, I saw that the tree was... gone. That was when I realized that several of the trees behind it were gone also.

"Holy shit!" I whispered out of amazement.

"That was amazing Sou-chan!" Kugitsune shouted as she hugged me from behind.

"Thanks Ku-chan," I said not really believing I could do that much damage, "Now all I need to do is master it and then find a way to combine it with anija's rasengan."

"What are you going to call it?"

I recalled what I could see when the blinding light went off.

"How about 'taiyoudan (sun bullet)?'"

"Sounds good enough to me." She said, "Why don't we check on your brother to see if he's ready for the combo training?"

I nodded and followed Kugitsune to where Naruto was training.

Couple minutes later we see Naruto sitting there with a grin on his face. The area he worked in looked like a war zone with almost every tree annihilate by drills.

"Looks like you did a number here." I said as I walked over to him and handed him three soldier pills.

"Thanks," he said smiling as he swallowed the pills, "so what kinda jutsu did you make this time."

I smiled at him and consumed a soldier pill myself, "I'll show you."

So I repeated the steps and when I felt I had a fair sized sphere in my hand I ran up to a tree, "Taiyoudan!" the result was the same as I did in the clearing. Once the area was clear I turned around to see stars in Naruto's eyes.

"That's so awesome aniki!" he drooled, "How'd you do it?!"

"It's same concept as the rasengan except you don't need the power or the rotation step," I said, "It's just pure control and plasma manipulation. How about you? Did you master the rasengan?"

"I can create it with one hand but I still need to work on the execution speed." He admitted. I smiled and sat down on a stump grabbing Kugitsune by the arm and dragged her down to have her sit on my lap. She complied and sat side ways so she could use my arms as a reclining back rest.

"I can't wait to get this mission over with." I said, "Then I can use that time to get more kunai and shuriken to add to krakken."

"Me neither," Naruto said as he laid down on a patch of grass to gaze at the clouds, "I want to hurry up and go back home so I can go on a date with Hina-hime."

"Hahaha... Let's go back to the hotel. We'll train in our combo tomorrow." Naruto nodded at me. Kugitsune was about to leave when I thought of something.

"Ku-chan, can you wait for a moment?"

"Sure. Anything for you." I smiled and turned to face Naruto.

"Anija, can you go back ahead of me?" I asked.

"Why?" I sighed and motioned him to look at Kugitsune.

"Oh... ok. See ya back at the hotel." He said as he went off back into the city. I smiled and turned back to Kugitsune.

"Ku-chan, I always wondered," I started to scratch my cheek, "I've never seen you in your animal form."

She just smiled, "I would but I don't think people around here will really appreciate me going boss summon size here."

"But can't you shrink yourself?"

"Hmm... never tried," She admitted, "But I can try." Soon she was now on all fours as her hands started to recede into shapes of paws and her knees as her white hair shrunk into her body as fur started to grow out of her pores. It made me think of the transformation of the woodsman in the movie Brothers Grimm. In several seconds, a white fox the size of a Saint Bernard was in front of me.

"So... how do I look?" She said to me as she sat laid down.

I just sat down next to her and started to run my hand from her head to the end of her tail. She gave of a growl of contentment, "You're beautiful no matter what you look like."

We sat down in the patch of grass with her animal form on my lap while I just scratched the back of her ear.

"How lucky am I to have the love of two beautiful goddesses?" I asked as I looked up at the stars.

She gave me what looked like a smirk, "Luck had nothing to do with it Sou-chan. Don't know about that sand-girl but when you came into my life, at first I didn't think too highly of you. I thought you were another fool that had grandeur of power like every other person in history who tried to summon us."

She lifted her head up and laid it on my shoulder and whispered, "But once I got to know you and watch you from Makai, I saw that you were different from all the others. I saw that you didn't want the power for some selfish reason but to help and protect those that you held dear in the bottom of your soul and as time passed that passion pulled me in. truthfully, I found myself wanting to be a part of your life and wanted to do anything and everything for you."

I just looked her in the eyes and smiled as I held her closely to my body. There was silence between us once again as we continued to watch the stars.

"So do you only think of me and Temari." She asked to break the silence.

"Well, mostly," I admitted, "But sometimes I think of Sametake and Muteki. I think they hold a special place in my heart too considering while I was in Makai I felt really close to them... almost as much as you did. But what makes me feel more terrible is the fact I feel that way about some of the women in Konoha too."

I sighed as I ruffled my hair in frustration, "I don't know if what I feel for the twhem is just lust or love... But then again I don't really know what love is to begin with. Naruto has the right idea I think but is it right for me to have these kinds of feelings for so many people?"

Kugitsune pushed a paw to my head and licked my face, "Just follow what you believe to be right. I don't care how many people you fall in love with, as long as I can be by your side."

I hugged her shedding a few tears. It feels good to be able to talk to someone who can bring you back down to earth. We stayed in the clearing for a few more hours looking at the sky with me rubbing her stomach and scratching behind her ear. By the time we decided I should go back to the hotel and her to go back it was night time. When I got back to the room it was rank with booze, sweat, and sex. Jiraiya had a ball apparently. He probably has good enough material for at least three volumes of Icha Icha Paradise if he wasn't so shit faced drunk when he leaves. I sighed and entered the bathroom to take a shower. When I got out I saw Naruto sleeping with his trademark night cap and apparently he thrashes around in bed because his futon was flung over the chairs. I slowly and quietly picked up the blanket and laid it over Naruto as I sat down in the chair and closed my eyes and allowed for sleep to wash over me.

And for three more days Naruto and I have been training to perfect our rendition of our new moves along with its execution speed along with finding ways of combining the rasengan and the taiyoudan. We got pretty far and a little over what we thought we could have accomplished. On the fifth morning Jiraiya finally got information on the whereabouts of Tsunade. He saidshe was in Tanzakugai and we left midday.


	28. Chapter 27: Tsunade and A Gamble

**Dragon of Konoha**

**Chapter 27: Tsunade and the Gamble of the Century**

As we walked along the dirt road, many of the previous day's events were still fresh within our minds. When I saw some sort of realization hit Naruto.

"Hey Sou-nii," Naruto spoke, "when you faced Itachi and Kisame, why didn't you go super speed like you did with Neji in the Chunin exams?"

"It's because doing what I did required lots of stamina and concentration to hold off two ninjas of their caliber, I needed all the energy I could to hold them off," I replied, "Granted if I was fighting them alone I may have put up more of a fight but that wasn't the case. Also, going that fast really messes up my vision, the only so I needed to heavily rely on the senjugan's ability."

Naruto and Jiraiya looked at me with understanding and we continued our travel in silence.

We didn't reach Tanzakugai till mid-noon the next day. Although we would have gotten here faster if it wasn't for Jiraiya getting himself lured into a bordello in the last town we passed and dragging us along with him.

"Finally, we're here," I said as I looked up at the town entrance, "now all we need to do is find Tsunade and bring her back right?"

"That's just about right?" Jiraiya said as we walked in, "but we have to find out where she is in the city or where she may have run off to from here."

We headed straight towards the gambling district. We saw Jiraiya looking around for a second before entering the closest betting house. I quickly changed my eyes to the eyes of future sight.

"Welcome!" one of the employees said as we entered the building.

"We're looking for a person, have you seen this lady in this area before?" Jiraiya asked as he pulled out and showed the worker a picture of Tsunade from long ago.

"Oh this lady! Yeah I've seen her."

"Oh? Do you know where she went by chance?" Jiraiya asked the worker. The worker smirked as he rolled two dices in his hand.

"Sorry sir, but where do you think you are?" he said as he started to toss the dices into the air, "We have a business to run here. How about a game for the information?"

Jiraiya grinned as he was about to answer I butted in, "I'll take that bet."

"Souryu, what are you..." I turned to look at him and smirked. I looked back at the man.

"Cho for even and Han for odds right?" I asked.

"That's right," He replied, "If you win the info is free but if you lose it'll cost you a thousand ryo."

"Ok," I said as I let my eyes do the work, "I'll call cho."

"Then I'm han." The worker started the roll and he tossed the dice on the table. The dice soon stopped. I smirked as I saw the numbers showing on the dice.

"two- four cho... I win."

"Hmph. Lucky shot kid." He said with a smile, "The lady you're looking for headed off to the castle on the southern end of town. You can't miss it since it's on a hill top."

"Thanks for the info," I said as I slipped him a five-hundred ryo bill. He looked at me inquisitively, "For your troubles." I signaled Naruto and Jiraiya to start heading out.

"Come back anytime you feel like losing some money kid!" He yelled to me as I was about to leave.

I looked back and smiled, "Don't worry, if I'll clear the house out of all its money when if I come back again."

As we headed towards the castle, we noticed something odd.

"Hey ero-sennin, where's the castle?" Naruto asked.

"Hmmm.... Your right, oi Souryu, are you sure this is the right way?"

"From what the old lady at the scratch lotto said this that is where the castle should be." I said.

"I have a bad feeling about this. Let's hurry!" Jiraiya said as we rushed forward. We reached the front gate of the castle within minutes to see people running away in terror.

"Hey what's going on here?" Jiraiya shouted to one of the civilians running from the castle.

"A-a-a giant snake... came out of nowhere... destroyed the castle." He shouted back s he continued to run away.

Fuck. There was only one explanation for a giant snake.... Orochimaru. I looked over to Jiraiya who gave me a nod of understanding as we rushed to the top of the hill. When we got there all we saw was the rubble left behind by the snake and a collapsed wall created by Tsunade.

"Damn. We were too late." Jiraiya said as he looked at the devastation caused by a meeting of two sannin.

"So what do we do now?" Naruto asked we headed back down slowly.

"We keep searching the city to see if she's still around or if she already moved on to another place." Jiraiya replied, "We'll split up and search for her." Naruto and I nodded as I headed for the east sector while Naruto went west with Jiraiya's kagebunshin. By the time we got back together, it was already night fall.

We were now in the Market district in the northern sector of the city.

"Hey ero-sennin, I'm starving here." Naruto said as his stomach growled viciously.

"I guess this place'll do for a meal." Jiraiya replied as we stopped in front of a bar.

I looked over to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder as a signal to not complain. Naruto begrudgingly decided not to voice his opinion as we entered.

"Holy Shit! Tsunade!" Jiraiya suddenly shouted as he pointed to the booth at the end of the isle.

"Jiraiya! What are you doing here?!" Tsunade shouted as she stood up. As we sat down with the legendary med-nin, I could feel the tension in the air between the two sannin.

"There seems to be a reunion thing going on lately." Tsunade said after a few moments, "a lot of people I don't want to see are popping out of nowhere."

"So that pedo-snake's been here to see you hasn't he?" I asked making her look at me in surprise, "How was he doing after I killed off both arms? Was he pissing his pants in pain?"

She looked at me in surprise, "Jiraiya, who are these two with you?"

He smirked as he replied, "The blonde one's my apprentice named Uzumaki Naruto and the other is his brother Uzumaki Souryu."

I saw her eyes widen in surprise, "Hey brat? Did you actually do that to him?"

"Yep," I said as I munched on some of the appetizers that were brought out during the conversation, "He lopped off my left arm first so I returned the favor two-fold."

Jiraiya smirked while Naruto snickered at the slack jawed look of Tsunade and her attendant. She quickly returned to her stoic look.

"So what are you here for Jiraiya?" She asked as she pulled out a deck of cards and started to shuffle. She started to pass out the cards. The game was poker.

"I'll just come out and say it," He said as he picked up his cards and looked at them, "old man Sarutobi has asked for your return to the village to become the Fifth Hokage." He discarded three cards and smiled as he looked at the new cards he picked up from the deck.

Tsunade and Shizune were surprised but Tsunade quickly returned to an uncaring attitude.

"Impossible. I refuse." She said as she picked up a new hand. Jiraiya smiled at her.

"That phrase takes me back," He said, "you said the same thing to me when I asked you out for a date all those years ago."

"I still don't see why we need to take this lady back with us at all other than to heal up Sasuke and Kakashi." I said unimpressed by her attitude. Soon Jirsaiya has gone on a long winded explanation about how qualified Tsunade was for being the next hokage but I was stealing glances at Shizune more than listening. Seriously she was hotter in person than the anime or manga gave her credit. I was brought out of my thoughts when Naruto got frustrated.

"Jiraiya,I think you made a mistake in taking this kid as your apprentice. He's worse than your last one." I stared at her angrily and when Naruto was about to retort when Jiraiya talked about the fourth hokage.

"But even in all his talent and ability didn't help him from dying young," Tsunade said angrily, "Even my grandfather and uncle died young for the village. You can't get back life like you can money but what do we see with them? Throwing away their lives for an ungrateful village. Being Hokage is a job for fools."

That was the snapping point for Naruto as he was about to kill Tsunade Jiraiya grabbed him by the hem of his vest. I followed up with letting Krakken burst out from my neck towards her which was quickly blocked by the table as Tsunade flipped it.

"I don't care who or what you are. If you insult the title of Hokage, I beat the shit out of you!" Naruto declared. I sighed as I retracted Krakken and kicked the table through the wall.

"Although I could give two shits about the village, I agree I cannot let you go unpunished for insulting the memory of your ancestors and the deceased," I said with killing intent pouring out, "I will have to teach you a lesson in respect in their stead."

Jiraiya sighed as Tsunade looked at the two of us with rage, "Step outside brats."

So by her words, we walked out of the bar.

Outside we stood at opposite ends of the street.

"Hey brats," Tsunade shouted to us, "Even though I may be like this now, I was once part of the legendary sannin."

She lifted up her index finger, "this should be enough for two lowly gennin brats."

"One minute to beat two gennin Tsunade," Jiraiya said from the sideline, "have you lost your touch?"

"Not one minute, one finger," Tsunade retorted, "It's all I'll need."

"Heh, I'll make you eat those words old hag." Naruto said cracked his knuckles.

"Ditto," I said flaring my chakra activating Krakken, "here we come baa-chan."

"It's kinda pointless asking this now short-stuff, but why do you bother youself so much with the title of Hokage?" Tsunade asked Naruto.

"Because being Hokage is my dream!" He replied with a smirk. As in the anime, it struck a nerve with Tsunade freezing her up. We both knew that this was the best time to strike.

Naruto threw three kunai at her with me close behind them. Tsunade deflected two of them catching the third and using it to block a stab from one of my own. As soon as she did I dropped mine to hold her in a bear hug.

"Now Naruto!"

He jumped into the air as he charged up an incomplete rasengan rearing it back as he dived towards her. Realizing what we were up to she used her inhuman strength to break my grip. She then continued by flicking me on my forehead sending me flying and in the same instant when the rasengan was about to hit she grabbed Naruto's wrist and flung him towards me. The rasengan dispelled and I was trying my best to block out the pain. Even though she may be old, her legendary strength hasn't faded. Seeing Naruto fly straight at me I released Krakken's arms into multiple buildings like what Spiderman did to stop the train in Spiderman 2. I raised my arms to cushion the impact as his body flew at me. Luckily, when Naruto hit me, krakken was able to absorb the blow with minimal damage to the buildings give or take a large chunk of the walls missing from most of them.

"Did the plan work?" whispered Naruto to me as I put him down.

"We'll see." I replied as I retracted Krakken.

"Jiraiya, what are you doing teaching the rasengan to that brat?!" We heard her yell.

"Well, I am the boy's master. It's my job to teach the brat." Jiraiya rebutted.

"Don't be stupid. Only the Fourth and you are the only ones that can use the jutsu," She continued, "calling yourself a master by teaching a move the boy can't even begin to comprehend. Stop giving the brat dreams of things he can't even reach!"

I signaled Naruto to do nothing because I was pissed beyond reason. I punched the ground using futai no kiwami causing a big boom to resound getting the attention of those present.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN BITCH!" I yelled with killing intent all to present in my voice. She, being a sannin, wasn't fazed.

"OH, and what are you going to do about it?" she asked mockingly. I suddenly realized I was letting her get to me and took a deep breath.

"I would really like to kill you for such slander against my brother's dream, but we need you alive more than dead." I said with anger still apparent, "What do you have to say to her Naru-nii?"

"Stupid old hag," He said with anger apparent in his voice also, "Give me three days and I'll master this thing!"

She then smirked, hook, line and sinker, "Hn, so you say, a man always sticks to his words."

"I never go against what I say" Naruto replied, "Because that's my nindo."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed as she continued to stare at Naruto, "Ok, then let's bet on it."

"heh, bring it on." Naruto replied with a smirk.

"I'll give you a week to master the rasengan," she explained, " and if you win, I'll admit you have a chance at becoming Hokage, and as a bonus, I'll toss in this necklace."

"Tsunade-sama! That's your most important..." Shizune shouted at her master.

"Ok, and what if I lose?" Naruto asked

"if you lose the bet, I get to have all the money you have." She said holding up his wallet she took when they were fighting.

"You got a deal! Prepare to lose hag!" Naruto shouted with pride. We were about to separate when I heard Tsunade shout to me.

"Hey brat, I haven't asked you," she asked, "Why do you care so much about your brother's dream so much?"

I turned around and looked her dead I the eye, "Because my dream is to help him up to the rank of Hokage."

She continued to stare at me so I continued.

"I will do anything to help him even if it meant becoming the enemy of the world or if I needed to kill off everyone in Konoha to do so."

I turned around and ran to catch up to Jiraiya and Naruto.

To be continued....

Finally! I finished this chapter! Took me a while but please forgive me readers! I've been busy with school work and my part-time job. I also been bogged down with plenty more projects and fieldworks for my classes. O hope to have the next chapter up before the end of the month but by the looks on my syllabus, I'm not going to get a break for a while. Till next time!


End file.
